Brothers in Arms
by Krittle-v
Summary: This story takes place after the Avengers movie and follows Loki's return to Asgard and Thor's attempts to save his brother, but Loki is never without a plan, and soon it will come to light that it is fool who would trust the God of Lies. Will eventually lead to the involvement of all the Thor and the Avengers characters. Rated T for safety and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **Of course I do not own the Avengers or the characters, only my ideas.

Hello readers. Thank you so much for visiting my story. I do hope you like the first of hopefully many chapters. Firstly, I am being completely upfront and saying this won't be a slash story. There are a lot of wonderful slash stories and mine just won't be heading in that direction. This story will explore Thor and Loki's relationship after the Avengers movie and will eventually lead to the involvement of all the Avengers and also the Thor characters. The story is movie verse, so I apologise if the characters are not comic based.

So without further ado, enjoy! Oh and if you like, please send me a quick review ;)

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

To say he was not warmly welcomed upon his return to Asgard would be a gross understatement if there ever was one. Unfortunately for Loki to answer the question of 'why' with it _'seemed like a good idea at the time'_ was not going to suffice with the King of Asgard. Who would have thought someone with only one eye could stare so harshly with burning anger that the gaze felt like it had left a severe scorch mark.

Loki always thought he was destined for something greater than the life that had been thrust upon him in Asgard. He felt it deep beneath his flesh. A burning feeling of desire to be revered; a name spoken throughout the ages. He wanted so deeply to sit upon the throne of Asgard. To be a great king to its people. To be denied that which he knew he could become only because he wasn't first born - preposterous Aesir tradition.

Despite his animosity, there were no other options to rule available to Loki. No other fate for which he could make. He was Loki Odinson, second born son to the King of Asgard. There was no throne for him to sit upon. Destiny decided he would not rule. It was and always would be Thor's birth right.

Then, one day all his internal anguish from constantly questioning himself his whole life suddenly made sense. Odin revealed his origins and nothing else had felt more true.

He never fit into this so called family engrossed around him, because this was not his family. Not his kin. Not his blood. All his life he thought there was something wrong with him; a flaw, a mischance of his conception. Growing up he always felt like a piece that didn't quite fit and though hard as he tried he couldn't make himself fit. And by the Gods of old, he did try. He spent his life trying to win his father's graces. He wasn't a warrior, so he studied harder than any sorcerer of Asgard and became the most talented in the realm as wielder of magicks. Conjuring spells that even baffled the elders of the Golden Kingdom. But that wasn't enough.

So as he matured the more fragile god yielded and became determined to be like Thor. He trained to be a warrior. To wield a blade. To take lives in battle and defend his home. But Loki didn't have the physical strengths and endurance to fight in combat like his brother, charging in with brute strength as his advantage. He utilised what he had, he used his intellect and cunning. He became a fighter, a killer. But still - it wasn't enough. It wasn't _honourable_. He didn't stare his enemies in the face, but deceived and stabbed them in the back. It escaped Loki why his victories never made the Allfather proud.

But all that didn't matter anymore. Loki surrendered all strive to be accepted. It was a fools errand. Loki was no fool.

It was some time before Thor could bring his brother before the Allfather. A captive in Midgard of the Avengers while weeks passed and the tesseract was converted into a teleporter. So when Thor finally brought his brother before Odin to answer for his crimes, Loki's tongue was uncharacteristically silent, despite finally being relieved of his metal muzzle.

What could the illegitimate son really say to the interrogatory? Did these mewls expect an apology for Loki only doing what he was destined to do? He was born to lead. So if he could not be king of Asgard, then he would rule over Midgard - a realm shattered by its own inhabitants. The mortals are weak and corrupt. They needed a leader to rule them, to control them. The mortals will be their own downfall as they fight and war amongst themselves. He was only going to bring order. Their freedom is an illusion. They will never be free; slave to their own self destructiveness, temptations and indulgences.

"Loki!" Odin bellowed; a fierce tempter in his voice to his obstinate son. "Answer me!"

But Loki did not, just stared wickedly at his father from beneath his brow. His head was lowered, but he did not look away. He stood ever defiant in the face of the all powerful Odin King of Asgard.

Thor stood to his brother's side, no words escaping his lips as they stayed frozen, slightly ajar in dread. In his mind the thunder god pleaded with Loki to answer their father. To beseech forgiveness. To repent his misgivings. Then, Odin may be merciful. May forgive Loki and give him a second chance in Asgard, in this family. Thor was disappointed in Loki for being so defiant, but not surprised. Loki showed no regret for his actions on Midgard during his captivity by the Avengers. Why would he repent now?

The awkward silence was finally broken with a exasperated Odin, "Remove him from my sight! Confine him to his quarters and guard all exits."

The guards of Asgard did not hesitate and moved to apprehend Loki, two of the six surrounding him grasping Loki's biceps and dragging him away. Loki didn't resist, just smirking at Odin as the guards removed the God of Mischief from the throne room. In the background, Frigga sat still in the Queen's throne. Eyes full of fogged sadness. But she did not utter a word. Did not object to her husband's command. She knew her place at her king's side - even if it meant her son was incarcerated. Loki was not of her womb, but she had raised him from a baby. Watched him grow. Loved him unconditionally. Her heart clenched and choked with distraught.

Odin could see the despair in his wife and first son's expressions. The raw emotions plain on their faces. It was a hard burden to be the king in times such as this. The imposer of justice and punishment, even to his own.

"Thor," Odin began, catching the attention of his son who sharply twisted his eyes back before his father, diverting them from his brother who was disappearing out the doorway to the throne room.

Thor stood quiet for a second before he looked to his father with an obedient gaze. "I would have words with you about your brother." Odin's voice now low and solemn.

"Yes father."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well I am not advanced in the criminal justice system of Asgard, but I hope there is some sort of eternal torment inflicted on the crazy son of a bitch." Tony Stark had no jest in his words. He whole heartedly hoped there was a lot of pain awaiting Loki's return home.

"Whatever they have planned for him, I am sure it is a lot worse than anything we could have done to him." Bruce remarked followed by a slight shrug. After all, what else was going to happen to Loki? America's justice system didn't uphold executions, and could they actually execute a God. Nevertheless, he was sure his friend wanted to give it a try.

"I don't know," Tony contemplated, "I can think of a few things which would have made high and mighty very uncomfortable." Tony's eyes shifted into the top left corners of his sockets as he let his imagination run wild.

Bruce just kept silent, sipping at his coffee, ineptly eyeing Tony as the man was surely dissecting Loki in his mind. Bruce was never a violent or sadistic person. The Other Guy was. But not him. Loki may have been the most evil thing ever to grace Earth, but even Loki couldn't bring Bruce to malevolence. Perhaps tha is why he despised turning into the Other Guy so much. The Hulk was everything Bruce was not. Yet, he was inside him all the time. Waiting, dormant, until Bruce unleashed the darkness within. It was no wonder he had so much trouble sleeping at night- being so uncomfortable in his own skin.

As much as he revelled in the intellectual banter with the comical billionaire in the mornings, secretly Bruce just couldn't wait to get back to his lab and continue his work. He could lose himself in his lab and almost forget about the raging green monster. Almost. But he indulged Tony and every morning met with him at the Stark Industries executive office for a morning coffee before work. It was the least he could do for his friend who had given him a job where he didn't need to worry about becoming a lab experiment by the government. Tony had promised that Stark Industries was impenetrable, and he already had S.H.I.E.L.D's backing to have Banner the company's head of research and development. It felt surreal to not have to be in hiding anymore. To not have to constantly look over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He still looked over his shoulder by habit though- but now the only thing lurking behind him were lab assistants. It was more than he ever dared to wish for. An 'almost' normal life. Well, as normal as he could ever have. And it was all thanks to Anthony Stark.

"But considering all possibilities," Tony contemplated leaning forward onto the square glass table to the scientist across from him, the leather seat making a slight screech noise against his sleek grey pants, "nothing would compare to your thrashing session. I am still chipping away pieces of god from my floors."

Bruce grimaced. Despite how much the others in his team glorified him for the Hulk's actions, it made Bruce shudder. "Yes, well. The Other Guy plays rough."

Tony snickered, but didn't force the praise. After the weeks of getting to know his fellow avenger, he knew Bruce's attitude to the Hulk's actions. Tony didn't agree with his perspective, Loki deserved much more a thousand times over than the Hulk had inflicted, but he respected his friend's opinions.

"Almighty, well partner this meeting is adjourned. I have an actual meeting to attend ten minutes ago which I must be fashionably late for." Tony mused standing to attention, his coffee cup making the glass chime as he placed it on the table for his many assistants to attend to. Bruce followed suit rising to shake his friend's hand.

"Working on anything good today?" Tony asked as he brushed down his black business shirt once he finished the manly shake.

"Still fine tuning the radiation characteristics of the tesseract and the data from when Thor first landed in New Mexico. There could be a correlation between the two energies, which while can't be recreated here on earth, being able to identify would definitely assist if we ever want to monitor on a global scale for any portals opening again between our worlds." Bruce explained, always justifying everything he spends his time on during business hours in Stark Industries. While Tony never questioned his work, nor what he dedicated his time on; Tony knew the man wouldn't squander the good money the company was paying him, Bruce saw Tony not only as his friend, but also his boss, and addressed him as such when it came to his work.

"Great." Tony smirked. "An Asgard alarm. And here I thought we were going to have to ask those pesky Gods to start wearing tracking bracelets." Bruce let out a slight laugh.

"Ah!" Tony perked, "Made you laugh. I win." Bruce just smiled as his friend turned with a wave over his shoulder and left. Tony really was an amusing character- once you got past the ego.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Considering all possibilities for his incarceration, Loki was actually relieved that Odin confined him to is quarters and not the Asgardian prisons. Maybe his father feared that Loki would befall some harm from his fellow inmates if left in a confined space with the prince (or former prince) of Asgard? Like Loki could not handle a handful of cretins. No matter. His old room was infinitely better than a dungeon cell so he didn't give the query any more thought.

The first difference Loki noticed was the large window to his room facing the shimmering city of Asgard had a slight opaque veil completely encasing its surface on the outside. A shield. The Allfather planned ahead.

When the guards arrived at Loki's room, trudging inside, relinquishing their grip on him and turning without a word to close the door behind them, Loki heard the distinct grind of metal on metal against his closed door. The guards obviously boarding the only entry and exit to the room. Loki couldn't hear the steadfast guards of Asgard outside his room, but he knew they were there. They would stand day and night guarding their prisoner.

So, that left Loki with nothing but a bed and a desk to keep himself entertained. Joy.

Hours passed and Loki considered perhaps he should sleep, that his captures had no plans to question with him further this day. Just as he was about to commit himself to rest, the door scratched with the sound of metal. Slowly opening to allow a metal shoulder clasping a red cape move inside the room.

Loki watched from the end of his bed as Thor entered and the door closed and locked behind him. The thunder god stood silent for a moment, his eyes never leaving his brother's gaze. Loki was the first to stare away, his head turning downward so his eyes stared at the floor.

Thor walked over to his brother who still wore the same clothes he had when he brought him back to Asgard. He had hoped Loki would of felt some sort of comfort returning to his old room and would have changed into more casual Asgardian attire. Maybe the feeling of grandeur would start to break down that wall Loki had built to shut out his family.

"Brother." Thor greeted as he came to a stop beside Loki seated on the edge of his bed, his arms leaning against his legs. Loki simply frowned with distaste his eyes centred to the floor.

Thor felt utterly disheartened. How could he help Loki if all his brother did was push him away. His body slumped and shoulders lowered with heavy weight. Without another word, he moved toward the bed and sat beside his brother, leaning against himself in the same position. Loki stayed still, not giving Thor the satisfaction of making him move with his sentiments.

A few minutes past with the only sound that echoed through the room was the whisper of breaths; Loki's heated with anger and Thor's deep with despair.

Not shifting his eyes to the man beside him Thor uttered, "Father requested I inform him of everything that transpired on Earth." Loki did not even flinch.

Thor now turned to gaze upon his brother's face, waiting and praying for any reaction, "I told him all that I knew. But not which I do not know."

Loki's thoughts sparked. As much as he desired to snapped back at Thor to his idiotic statement, _'of course you cannot tell the Allfather that which you do not know!'_ he instead remained silent. Steadfast.

Thor's eyes stared deeply at his brother, pleading, begging, "Loki, I beg of you. Tell me what happened before you travelled to Midgard. Why did you align yourself with the Chitauri? Did something happen to you after you fell through the black hole?"

The young prince of Asgard didn't respond. He even stopped blinking now. The only movements were his chest as he took in composed breaths of air.

"Loki, please!" Thor pleaded now placing his hand upon Loki's shoulder. Grasping at the clothes like his touch would be a connection to finally reach through to his brother.

Loki snapped. Forcefully standing and pulling away from Thor he spat, "Do not touch me!"

Thor stood, hands out in pleading, "Brother, just talk to me."

"And what would you have me say Thor Odinson?" Loki hissed, venom spilling out in his voice, "That I was manipulated and corrupted by the Chitauri warlords? That I became twisted and evil while I was lost to darkness and emptiness. That inside I regret all my actions and secretly long to be a devoted son to the Allfather." Loki was now descending upon his brother, a dark glare spread cross his face, voice spiteful and full of anger, "I may be the God of Lies, but even I cannot weave such falsities! No Thor, you will not hear that which you so desperately crave. It was me! It was all me. My plan! My desires! I would have watched Midgard burn to ashes if I could not have conquered it!"

Loki's words stung deep in Thor chest, "You do not mean what you say." It was almost as if Thor was trying to convince himself more than Loki.

"Don't I?" Loki posed.

Thor hesitated for a moment. Fear and doubt boiling inside him. But he would not let it consume him. People can change. Gods can change. He changed... and so could Loki.

Clenching his fists then releasing, a defiant frown spreading across his face Thor declared, "No. No you don't. And I won't give up on you brother."

Loki's scoffed at the stubborn naivety of the man standing before him, "Then, my dear brother," the last word being said with such distaste and loathing as Loki's tone could muster, "you will finally know how it feels to want and be among the unachieved."

Thor sighed, "Maybe so. But I could not live with myself if I did not try."

Loki smirked, "Always so valiant to the very end. You really think you can keep me here future King of Asgard? No, I will escape. And you will wish you had disposed of me when you had the chance."

With that, Loki turned away from Thor and returned to his position on the bed, his face becoming hard and cold once more, devoid of any emotion or feeling. Thor stood silent for a moment observing his brother with pity, sadness, but most of all - fear. Fear of what the Allfather would do should he be aware of Loki's threats. Fear that Loki's words were a solemn promise of things to come. But also fear, that despite all his hope, despite all the efforts to save his brother, Loki was truly lost and what sat before him was nothing but a dark shadow of the person he once knew and loved. Sighing heavily, Thor took his leave.

For a while, Loki did not move. He stayed, slouching over the bed, his elbows resting on his legs and his head drooped towards the floor. After a while, he closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing. Then he suddenly started to giggle. Then laugh. He had to move his hand up to his mouth to muzzle the noise. Through all the cackling and gasps of air Loki didn't realise before it was look late to hold it back that a tear had swelled up at the side of his left eye and escaped, skidding down upon his cheek then to his chin. Quickly wiping the streak away from existence then pretending it didn't happen, Loki composed himself and returned to silence as his room faded into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Bonds and Blood

**Wow readers. I must say I am flushed. The support of this story for the first chapter has been amazing! Thank you so much to my reviewers, I promise to always try and reply to you all. Thank you as well to all my fav's and alert, I'm so glad this story has struck interest in so many.**

**As I explained to a few of my reviewers I love long chapters. So I'm sorry for the delay, but I always try and put extra effort in each chapter.**

**So hope enough with the pleasantries, and let's get to it!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2: Of Bonds and Blood**

A month passed and nothing but time had changed. Loki was kept nourished and healthy, as anyone being held prisoner could possibly be kept. He was allowed routine bouts of exercise by way of escorted walks, with at bare minimum of six Asgardian guards, always returning once again to his room which was now known to be his permanent cell.

To an outsider, it may have looked liked overkill - six guards all resembling Heimdellr in body shape and golden outfit escorting around one physically inferior pale man. People more the wiser thought it was just enough kill. Yet despite his harsh reputation, or how unsettling it was to allow Loki to be contained in what the Asgardains considered minimum security, Odin could not bring himself to incarcerate his second son to the dungeons. The son in question considered it pathetic weakness on the king's part. If the tables were turned, Loki would not be so lenient.

Despite how unsettling it was having Loki confined outside the dungeons, it was nothing compared to the disturbing concern amassing by the passing of each day as to why the God of Mischief had not attempted in the slightest to escape. This was completely out of character for the trickster, and everyone ins Asgard began to grow increasingly nervous to what his ultimate agenda really was. Loki was never one without a plan. He was only a prisoner as long as he deemed it so.

There was one moment when he had cloned himself during his '_exercise_' which resulted in his guards instantly carrying out restraining force, kicking both Lokis to the ground and aiming their golden staffs at the Gods backs demanding the real Loki cease his magicks. Instantly the fake Loki vanished and the real Loki stayed still on the ground on all fours, laughter erupting from his wicked mouth. Thor and Odin surmised that Loki wasn't even trying to escape. Maybe he was just practicing his magic to make sure it wasn't lost. Or perhaps, it had just been boredom. Psychotic boredom.

Thor's attempt at reaching his brother had also had been to no avail. Loki refused to admit any wrongdoings on his part for his actions on Midgard, or even Asgard before that. Then at times even refusing to talk to Thor all together. Thor compared it to being in the company of a Frost Giant, no matter what was said or by whom you always left the conversation feeling like had been inflicted with a severe of case frostbite. He didn't say this out loud of course, knowing full well the comparison to be way too close to home

So Thor had now found himself between a rock and a hard place. Odin refused to converse with Loki unless Thor was convinced his brother actually wanted forgiveness for his transgressions, and Loki refused to acknowledge culpability to Thor.

Then there was the issue of punishment. When it came to punishing the trickster, the problem was not that Loki didn't deserve Odin's renowned wrath. Far from it in fact. The evil he had inflicted on the people of Earth warranted that and more. The problem was that Loki did not shy away from punishment. Opposite really, he provoked it. It was quite disturbing the degree of delight Loki gained from infuriating those around him to the point they succumbed to anger and rage, even if it was directed towards him.

During the times he had spent on Midgard, Thor had learnt many things. One thing he learned was that the people of Earth had a word for someone with Loki's sort of personality - masochist. Tony had described the term to Thor before the Asgardian had left earth. He said on Earth it was a mental disorder. Nothing scared Thor more than the thought that perhaps there was no 'cure' for his brother; that there was a chance Loki's behavior was just who Loki was now. So Thor made it his duty to do everything in his power to help Loki change from the self-destructive person he had become.

"What shall we discuss today Thor Odinson." Loki taunted as he laid on his bed, hands underneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling refusing to grace his brother with even a glance as he entered the room; the guards as always fastening the door shut from the outside.

"How about my dear stand-in father? How is he fairing? You must be so restless in anticipation for the old King to finally die so you can sit upon the glorious throne of Asgard."

"That is enough Loki!" Thor roared. His brother had said some malicious things over the past weeks but this seemed even beyond the cruelty of him.

Loki let a sadistic side smirk break across his face. He had struck a nerve so early in their '_therapy_' session. A record for Loki.

Sitting up to bring his legs over the bed he stared at Thor in wicked pleasure, "Oh come now. No need to deny it future King. If the waiting is too much to bare I could assist. Just let me out of this confinement and I would be glad to stab the Allfather in the throat while he sleeps."

Maybe it had been the day's tidings, maybe the lack of progress with Loki had finally taken its toll on Thor, but with that last remark from his brother Thor completely pushed him to the edge of sanity. Closing the distance between himself and Loki in a few bounds he brought the Liesmith to his feet, grabbing him at the collar of his shirt. With a forceful retraction of his muscular arm, he clenched his fist and brought it forward as hard as he could punching Loki straight into the chest. The pale God flew over his bed and across the room landing heavily into the wall. The impact encrusted Loki into the now large body sized crevice in the wall, rubble breaking away and tumbling down over his body.

Thor's breathing intensified as his rage consumed him, nose flaring, his arms shaking with fierce anger. Loki sat paralyzed momentarily by the stun of Thor's outburst, then fixing his eyes upon his brother, started laughing uncontrollably as he lent against the crumbles of the wall.

"Well now," Loki breathed out between fits of cackling, "that's more like it! That's the Thor I know. Uninhibited and Unrepentant."

Thor froze. His breathing easing back into normality. The furious scowl across his face disappearing instantly. What had he done? What had he let overcome him? The disgust in himself was overwhelming

Loki smiled in smug satisfaction as he rose to his feet, brushing off the debris from his clothes. "And here I thought your tramps on Earth had made you weak".

Over the past weeks Thor had focused every effort he could muster in an attempt to reach his brother. Day after day of bearing his soul and raw emotions to his brother had opened Thor more to his emotions that he ever knew a warrior could. Perhaps he wonder, that was the source of his sudden fit of rage; he had borne himself too much, letting both extremes of emotions fluctuate too much within him.

Thor continued to stare down at his hands clenching his fists in revulsion, his body resembling petrified stone. Loki however, was practically dancing in his head as he internally decided that he was no longer interested in taunting the blonde god. He immediately discarded his goal of teasing and psychological warfare. Something even more exciting had appeared before him.

Masking a warm smile across his face; the kind not worn by a friend but someone with questionable intentions in mind, Loki spoke softly placing a hand upon Thor's arm, "Brother."

One word shattered the stone layer.

Thor shot his eyes up at Loki who now stood before him. This was the first time in too many uncounted days his brother had addressed him in such a manner. His eyes widened, and in them you could see all the emptiness, the hurt and the confusion the the absence of his brother had caused him.

Cautiously moving his other hand and placing it upon Thor's shoulder Loki comforted, "Don't burdened yourself with worry. It suits you ill."

Thor didn't know what to think. A moment ago he had smashed his beloved brother into the wall from across the room. Now... now the brother who had sworn eternal hatred toward him was comforting him.

"Loki," Thor murmured but no more words would escape his lips. Emotions overcoming him, he lifted his arms and took his brother into his embrace. At that moment, Thor was terrified but all that disappeared once he felt Loki return the hug wrapping his arms around the God of Thunder.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thor's heart rate began to climb higher than he had first anticipated. He was uncharacteristically nervous as he approached the throne room to address his father. Initially, he had been entirely confident in his impending request and the King's response. But as his footsteps drew him closer to the throne room, doubt had kept upon him clouding his mind and it took all his resolve to finally force open the large golden doors to approach his father and mother.

"My beloved parents." Thor announced respectfully, bowing one knee before them. Frigga and Odin smiled warmly, so proud of how their first born son had grown into such a revering man.

"Rise my son." Odin dictated warmly, standing from his throne to go greet Thor; reaching out and grasping his shoulder. Frigga rose from her seat next to her King to embrace her son in a motherly hug, Thor smiling but slightly abash due to the eyes of the people still in attendance around the court.

Odin was aware his son desired to speak with him concerning delicate matters, a messenger informing him earlier than morn, so he addressed his court accordingly. "Leave us," he bellowed in only a fashion that could be described as kingly, "I wish to speak with my son."

And with that, the room was cleared.

"Father," Thor began, his eyes affixed upon those of the King of Asgard, "I wish to acquire your blessing for a proposition involving Loki."

With that, Odin's face became instantly shadowed with concern. "What do you propose?"

"Almost half a year has transpired since Loki's misdeeds on Midgard. I believe it would be beneficial to both Loki and the people of Earth if he were to return and make amends."

Thor's face remained unchanging as he spoke, while Odin's was washed with the firm expression of worry. "That is out of the question." He declared turning back to seat himself upon his throne, Frigga remaining at her son's side. While she never opposed her husband's decisions, she did have a skill for swaying his mind with the right guidance.

"Thor, have you discussed what you propose with Loki?" Frigga asked in a soft voice placing a warm loving hand on Thor's arm.

"Yes. I have proposed this to Loki who has agreed that he should return to Midgard to atone for his deeds." Thor returning his mother's kind touch by lightly brushing the palm of his hand to hers.

With both his wife and son now looking upon him with imploring gazes, Odin sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose, "Why would Loki seek forgiveness from the people of Midgard when he hasn't even expressed regret for his actions before me?" Odin questioned, suspicion more than enquiry clear in his voice.

Thor hesitated for a moment. Over the past weeks, Loki had finally begun to communicate with Thor like the brothers used to in what seemed a distant, almost unreal, past. Loki was open and honest with Thor about his resentment of Thor's father and mother for not revealing the truth to him about his origins when he was young. He explained that in his youth he was confused and felt like an outsider, and if only he had the truth, he could have grown to accept who he was. Now, that opportunity had been robbed from his as now he was an adult facing a future without an identity. Thor tried to convince Loki that origins did not matter, that family was a choice. Loki only retorted that Thor could not understand his anguish, but that if he did love Loki as he claimed he did, he could respect him enough to at least accept that he felt betrayed. To which Thor could not quarrel.

"Father, I know I am asking much of you. But you have my word that I have seen the potential for repentance in Loki." Thor offered almost pleading with his father. It didn't escape Odin's attention that Thor did not exactly answer his question. Of course, Odin knew exactly why Thor did not answer his question concerning the man whom he considered his own second son. It pained Odin with the thought that someone he loved so deep still held such resentment towards him; that he was willing to confront the people of a realm which he brought great misery and destruction before he would seek forgiveness from his own father.

For a moment Odin remained silent, his eyes distant in deep thought. Taking a breath he enquired, "Who would escort Loki to Midgard?"

Thor stepped forward confidently, "I would. I would take full responsibility for Loki."

"Then, with you making it your duty to guard Loki I will allow it." The King of Asgard decided and Thor could not help but let a smile stretch across his face, which his mother shared.

"I expect you should travel to Midgard first to make sure the guardians of their realm are aware of who you intend to recall into their realm."

"Yes father." Thor amply replied.

"Then I shall request the alchemist to open a portal for you."

Thus with his father's blessing, Thor took his leave with a respectful bow and a hopeful grin plastered across his face.

Thor well understood the favor he was asking of Odin. Asgard had many powerful individuals, from Gods, to warriors, to sorcerers. But Asgard's 'alchemist' as he went by, his name lost with time itself, was a powerful conjurer, and only with the use of Mjolnir combined with his dark magicks could the Asgardians create portals to other realms after the destruction of the Bifrost. There was of course the tesseract, but once the neigh indestructible relic had been returned to Asgard, it had been secured deep in the weapons vault of Asgard with no intention of allowing it to resurface ever again, especially not back to Midgard where it was almost the cause of the planet's most recent desolation.

The only catch to using Mjolnir was that the dark magicks needed to transport someone across realms was at such a dangerous level that it even left the alchemist completely drained. When one did travel to Earth this way, the traveler would have to wait a few days for the alchemist's powers be replenished before communicating with Heimdell to instruct the alchemist to create a return portal.

Planning the specifics aside, in the meantime Thor was overjoyed. He could not wait to share the good news with his brother. With a slight bound in his steps he made his way to Loki's room. Ordering he guards to open the boarded door in haste, the thunder god literally stormed into his brothers quarters.

Loki had been busily sketching at his desk, pen still in hand as he turned to Thor to look at him with a suspicious glare. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother so... gleeful? Nope wait, he did remember, Thor's coronation when Odin handed to him the powerful hammer of the gods.

"What could have possibly instilled upon my brother more jubilant idiocracy than he already possesses?" Loki asked in a very snarky tone. Thor just scoffed.

"Because you are my brother and I love you, l won't take any heed to your untactful insult." Thor responded, Loki darkening his glare.

Now Loki was completely enthralled in anticipation. "Well come on," he pestered, "out with it then." Loki never liked secrets- unless it was his to know or share.

Bringing his hands upon Loki's shoulders as the far thinner god remained seated staring up at his brother, Thor grasped his hands tightly as he gaily spoke, "I bring tidings of goods news Loki. Father has consented to our return to Midgard."

Loki's jaw dropped, mouth agape in shock.

Was his brother being serious? _'Of course he is_,' Loki contorted sarcastically to himself in his own mind. He was the liesmith, not Thor. Then how in Hel and all the nine realms did Thor get their... no his... his father to accede to this escapade.

When Thor had proposed returning to Midgard so Loki could make amends, Loki encouraged Thor to seek the bequest of their father; completely of the mind that Odin would not hear such ridiculous propositions. But the fact that he had... agreed?

Loki quickly composed himself noticing that Thor was growing cautious of his reaction, "Brother?" Thor murmured, concern in his tone.

Loki let a fake smile grace his face, "That is wonderful news!" He cheered. "Isn't it brother." Thor quirked raising Loki and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Really, the last thing Loki wanted to do was to return to Earth. He detested that planet and all its inhabitants. He was not looking forward to returning, and he was especially not looking forward to seeing those damned comrades of Thor's who had humiliated him the last time he ventured to that forsaken realm.

Well, at least it would be a change of scenery from his dreary captivity.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope this chapter did not have too much detail. I try to balance the back story as well as equal it to the dialogue. Please let me know your thoughts in a review. Also, chapter 3 is in the final editing stages so I hope to have it up sooner than this chapter took to upload. Thanks again for taking the time to read!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

Steve stared at Tony and Bruce with that dumb founded expression the Avengers, and even the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, had so affectionately coined 'Steve face'. Those familiar with Stephen coined the phrase shortly after Tony told the story of the Captain's "it seems to be running on some form of electricity" statement when interacting with the Heli-carrier's technology. From then on any presence of a befuddled facial expression when explaining perplexing notions was met with the words to the effect of, "don't give me the Steve face!"

Back to the current befuddlement at hand, Steve's friends had just finished explaining the quantum mechanics of their new invention and aside from the word "scan" and "detection" the soldier had no idea what in the world they were talking about. Sure he had agreed to see their new "toy" the inventors lovingly called it, but he didn't expect to be bombarded with technical specifications with which the nerds before him used terms that didn't even sound to Steve like they belonged in the English language.

Pausing to observe and fully appreciate Steve's confounded face and awkward smile; the Captain's eyes wide and mouth agape, the two inventors could no longer contain themselves. Bruce and Tony in synchronism smirked and snickered before they both burst into laughter.

Realising yet again Steve was on the short end of joke, he crunched his face not even trying to convey his total lack of amusement at the joke. "Yeah ok. Very funny guys. Ha ha." Steve scoffed, folding his arms across his muscle filled chest in a huff.

"Come on Cap." Tony jested placing his hand on the Steve's tense shoulder, "don't be so cold. You'd think of being frozen for 80 years you'd want a change of setting."

"Not funny." Steve frowned swiping away Tony's hand.

"Alright no more I promise." Bruce offered, the wealthier of the two inventors taking objection to the pledge. "Hey," he countered to Bruce, "don't speak for the both of us. I like this game."

"Game?" Steve cringed, "It's a game to constantly mock me? It's not my fault I don't understand all this..." Steve tempered waving his hands at all the devices spread across Tony and Bruce's lab, "technology." Well, Tony's lab. Bruce was his distinguished guest who was slowly becoming a long term resident with the amount of time he spent in the Stark Tower department of R&D.

"Ease soldier," Tony shrugged at Steve who looked like he was on the verge of some mental breakdown, "most average people even in this time don't understand my technology either." Bruce nodded at Steve in agreement simultaneously making a mental note to himself to maybe lay off playing any more pranks on Steve for a while. He looked at more upset this time around than the last time.

Sighing, Steve slumped in on himself. It had been a struggle to attempt adapting to this new world he found himself plunged head first into; but that was no reason to take out his frustrations on his friends. It was just a joke after all. They didn't mean any harm.

"Sorry guys," the soldier uttered rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to..."

"Ok!" Tony interjected, "enough with this therapy session. Fun's over. Back to the trenches." Tony mid sentence turning away and heading back over to his many transparent double-sided computer screens. Steve sighed at Tony's curt departure, while Bruce just offered a shrug of 'don't worry - it's just Tony' and went to join his genius comrade.

Rolling his eyes Steve shuffled to join them.

To Steve watching Tony work was like watching a manual telephone switchboard operator. It was amazing how fast his hands moved. Bruce stood to his side observing, occasionally offering some sort of suggestion or advise to whatever Tony was commanding on the computer. Both inventors seemed almost oblivious to the tall muscled man standing stiffly behind them watching with awe at the pretty lights blinking in front of him.

Feeling almost like a third wheel and remembering he only came to Stark Tower to pay his good friends a long overdue visit, Steve decided to try one more time to strike a conversation - however if he knew the guys were playing inventors today he would of gladly rescheduled and booked in a gym session instead.

"So, without resorting to explaining the algorisms again. What exactly are you guys working on?" Steve asked hesitantly, fearful the question would lead to more algorithm inflictions.

Tony was too delved into his work to even acknowledge the question. Bruce however was always such the friendly green giant, "Simply put. It's a surveillance system."

Steve grimaced. "Doesn't look like one."

Tony, who to any onlooker would have thought he was unaware to everything around him due to the attention his was giving the computer screen, let out a slight chuckle at Steve's comment, "This is the source code Cap. The standard display is a lot more 1940's friendly." At that Tony's fingers seemed to impossibly pickup the pace as he continued his next sentence with an elongated 'and', "we are done in three... two... one" pressing the last command into the computer screen with such the finesse that could only be described as Tony Stark. Suddenly, the jumbled mess of code disappeared and upon the screen was a revolving image of Earth, beautiful in its bright blues and greens.

Tony turned with a smile. Bruce shared his friend's glee while Steve's curiosity continued to eat at him.

"Impressive," the Captain remarked, "So what does it track?"

"Asgard." Tony replied.

"What?" Steve asked at a loss to Tony's improbable response.

"Well wormholes to be more precise. Interstellar bridges in space." Bruce added.

Steve was genuinely impressed. "Well, now that is something. How do you know it works?"

Tony and Bruce eyed each other a moment before responding. "Well..." Tony stammered, "we won't know definitely if it works until we have a something to test it on."

Steve cocked a critical eyebrow, "So... correct me if I am wrong. And don't worry I am used to being wrong. But as far as I know Earth doesn't get many visitors from space." Tony and Bruce remained silent. Should they break the news to Steve about alien conspiracy theories to the 80 year old war veteran? Nope. Steve took their silence to indicate agreement.

"So it could be years until you can test this thing, even considering it even works to be able to detect some kind of space portal. So technically, if it doesn't work you will never know."

Before Tony could make a sarcastic rejoinder about someone who had the technological skills of an infant questioning HIS inventive genius, the surveillance computer screen started screeching a high pitch alarm sound as if someone had the Stark Tower fire alarm.

For a moment, Steve looked slightly panicked by loud noise; ready to suit up to fight an unseen enemy. The blaring distinct to the noise of a military base warning of incoming hostiles and signaling it was time to engage the enemy set off a sleeping soldier reaction in the Cap. Repressing the memories of war, Steve focused his eyes on Tony's face as his anchor on reality.

Noticing Steve's obvious discomfort at the noise, Tony smiled - intent to clear the tension with his loveable humor, "Don't you tire of being wrong all the time?" He joked moving towards the computer screen and inputting code to shut off the alarm.

Bruce meanwhile had his eyes fixated on the screen analysing the information that was scrolling at the side of the rotating world map. Steve calmed himself and joined Bruce and Tony's side.

"Tony look at this," Bruce said flustered, "it is picking up massive amounts of energy."

"Yeah. Let's see if we can pinpoint it." Tony replied, almost beyond belief that the within minutes of completing the source code to the surveillance program had detected an incoming wormhole. Knowing the odds of such an occurrence Tony did not dismiss the possibility that the program could just be malfunctioning.

Clinging to optimism; and the egotistical surety that if anyone could get it right without test results it would be Tony Stark, the billionaire genius began entering commands on the computer, his fingers tapping the touch screen like they were on fire. As Tony typed, the map of Earth began to zoom closer and closer. Soon the United States of America covered the screen. Then the state of New York. Then the all too familiar city Manhattan. Then finally, "Here" Tony spat pointing his index finger at the screen.

Steve stood on his tippy toes, curiosity overtaking him as he tried to get a glimpse of the screen through the thick heads of the smarter two of the Avengers team. Trying several angles, and failing, he whined, "Where here? I can't see."

"This can't be right." Tony protested. "You're reading the same data I am Tony." Bruce retorted.

Pushing the other two aside to finally see, Steve saw on the screen the top of a very familiar structure. "Hey, isn't that Stark tower?"

Then the three of them become very quiet with only the whisper chimes of the computer filling the room. Through the gaps of silence they heard the distinct noise of a thunder storm creeping louder and louder outside the building.

Without a word Tony, Steve and Bruce eyed each other then all three broke out into a sprint - knowing exactly where they were running. Steve was first out, obviously, no one wanted to push in front of that mammoth of a man. Tony was next, with Bruce bringing up the rear. All three basically on each other's toes as they chose to take the ten or so flights of stairs over the escalator to Tony's private penthouse at the top of Stark Tower.

Arriving exerted (except for Steve of course) at the top of the Tower, the three men ran towards the doorway to the tower's Iron Man landing platform to get a view of raging storm of grey clouds and thunder had gathered over the city; stretching itself aggressively across the skyline.

"JARVIS," Tony screamed at the top of his lungs over the rumbling weather.

"Yes sir?" The AI responded at its highest volume to be heard by his creator.

"Did the weather man predict a storm today?" Tony asked, already internally knowing the answer. The storm looked way too 'unnatural' to be natural. The spiral movements and rapid speed would make any amateur weather analysis comment 'that ain't right'.

"No Sir." came the AI's response.

"I thought so." Tony murmured to himself and at that moment a bolt of lightning struck down with an intense boom, striking the pedestal of the penthouse Iron Man landing platform. The bolt's light blinded the three gawking men causing them to grimace and look away; the smell of metal fibres filled the air. Then the storm was suddenly silent.

Turning back with scrunched up faces, Tony rubbing his throbbing ears, all eyes descended to stare at where the lightning struck which now revealed a perched man with a distinct red cape flowing in the wind; and a large metal hammer gripped in his hand.

Rising to his feet the familiar Norse god directed his gaze to the three men that were huddled together at the penthouse entry.

"My friends!" Thor boomed, Mjlonir in hand as he raised his arms in a welcoming fashion.

Tony's face was the exact opposite of Thor's as he ran over to his landing pad. "Ugh!" He yelled, face pained like someone had flicked lemon in his eyes, "My landing platform!" He moaned, pushing aside Thor to get a look at the extent of the damage. The circular platform, once shimmering mechanical brilliance, now scorched and sparking with a light stream of smoke snaking into the wind. There was also two distinct holes where Thor's feet had landed after his descent from the sky.

"Friend Stark?" Thor uttered quizzically. Tony just turned to him with a look of the pained expression of 'Why?'

"Thor," Tony spoke in his patronising tone, "how come every time you visit you feel the need try and smash my stuff?" Thor just looked to him with a confused expression

"Tony. It's Thor..." Bruce murmured from the background, sounding way too surprised for comfort.

Tony turned around slowly, shooting Bruce a glare while questioning Bruce's sanity, "Yeah I can see that Sherlock."

"You know what that means right?." A smile cracking across Bruce's face.

"Yeah!" Tony growled, "the bastard broke my platform!"

"No, it means our surveillance program actually works."

Tony's face eased; lifting his eyebrows offhandedly as remarked, "Oh, well. I guess it isn't all bad then."

As Tony descended from his obliterated platform, Thor just stood still; hammer in hand and a blank expression on his face. Bruce joined Tony inside the penthouse to glee about their invention. Steve attended to Thor signaling the god to come inside.

"Should I...?" Thor began but Steve quickly cut him off, "No, just don't ask."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony was quick to get all guys, including himself, standing in his penthouse an unnecessarily expensive imported brewed drink. Whatever reason the god of thunder had for returning to Earth, Tony knew it wasn't good news. Experience at least taught him that. Plus alcohol seemed appropriate as he was in mourning for his platform - and he had just finished fixing it after the last Norse god field trip to Earth.

"Ok big guy," Tony said as he handed Thor an opened beer bottle, "don't think we aren't glad to see you. Indeed we are. Good to see your face. But, what are you doing here?" Simple and to the point. Steve and Bruce fixed their eyes on Thor, the same question lingering in their minds. The moments before Thor spoke as they all stood facing each other in the room was way too tense and awkward for comfort/

"Friends," Thor spoke in his deep projecting voice, "I have come before you to seek blessing to a venture to mend the relations between our realms."

"Which is?" Tony enquired, squinting his left eye in suspicion.

"I wish to transport Loki here to Midgard to repent for his transgressions."

Then three jaws dropped, too simultaneously it was almost comical.

"What?" Steve stammered.

"Are you insane!" Tony. A statement more than a question.

Bruce just stood silently grimacing at the thought.

"Have you forgotten what almost happened the last time your brother graced us with his presence?" Steve asked, the panic he was trying to hold inside through a thin veil of professionalism leaking out in his voice.

"I have not forgotten Captain Stephen Rogers. Nor will I ever forget the debt Asgard owes to your people." Thor declared, like a true future king reiterating his diplomacies.

"Then why in hell would you want to give sunshine and lollipops a second chance at killing us!" Tony scowled

Before Thor could answer Steve interjected, "Has he got you under mind control?"

"No!" Thor bellowed. Calming himself and squeezing the bridge of his nose, "I believe if Loki could begin to come to terms with his deeds by facing those he wronged, it would assist in his rehabilitation."

Tony just sneered, earning a harsh glare from Thor, "As much as you would choose to believe Tony Stark, Loki is not a monster."

"Recent events prove otherwise." Tony replied, utter distaste squirming in his stomach. "He murdered innocent people without a moment's hesitation. Good people. Friends of ours."

Thor's eyes dimmed, "And he is remorseful for the consequences of his actions."

"Bullshit!" Tony yelled, the loud sudden noise startling the nervous green monster beside him and Bruce had to close his eyes for a moment to take in a deep breath to calm himself.

Steve decided to take a turn to express his disapproval, "Loki is a danger to everyone around him. It isn't just our safety we have to consider in all this."

"Guys," Bruce uttered and all eyes turned to him as he finally joined in on the conversation. "I think we should consider what Thor is proposing." The surprises never cease.

"You are insane too!" Tony scolded, "And you are supposed to be the brains of the group."

"No, I believe that's you." Bruce smirked.

The compliment slightly easing the wound up iron hero, "Well, maybe you haven't lost all sanity."

Bruce took a moment for the silence to calm his friends before explaining, "Look. I know how dangerous crazy bag of cats is. But, if Thor thinks it will help..." Steve and Tony just shook their heads while Thor let a thankful warm smile grace his face. Bruce continued with a dismissive shrug, "Plus, if it is true, and Loki just wants to say he's sorry, he won't be here for long right? Then we won't need to worry about an insane god returning in a hundred years time and taking over the world."

Bruce had a point. Everyone was aware of the fact that Asgardian gods had a long life expectancy. There was nothing to stop Loki from coming back when the Avengers, except Thor of course, were all dead. Yet, with only a few months between Loki attempting to conquer the world and becoming the proverbial prisoner who had found god (or in this case, himself) beseeching others for forgiveness, it was way too short a time for Tony to believe Loki could possibly do a one-eighty. It all stunk to high heaven.

"That's fine, let him come back in ten years then." Tony said crossing his arms, "maybe then I'll be in a forgiving mood."

Sometime over the heated discussion, Bruce had shuffled himself to stand beside Thor and Steve had moved to Tony's side. It was a standoff; and no one seemed to be budging from their positions.

A few seconds passed and nothing was said. Thor's eyes pleaded with his objectors but they would not yield, arms crossed in stubborn assurance. It didn't escape the attention to all four in the room that they were equally divided. Nor did it escape the attention of someone who was peering inside the room from outside the penthouse.

Between the time span it takes to blink an eyelid a puff of green smoke had appeared right in the middle of the divided interaction and there stood a looming figure in black and green leather clothing.

Tony, Steve and Bruce took that moment to absolutely freak out, three bottles of beer smashing to the floor from the shock and inability to retain their grips on the alcohol.

In between the panic and mayhem of three avengers transforming into battle mode, Loki remained perfectly composed. Crossing his arms behind his back he calming uttered, "I thought I'd interject here and break this stalemate. I vote for Loki comes to Midgard."

The trickster let gleamed, a sneaky smile spread across his face as he rose his hand in a voting fashion.

Tony was the first to react screaming at the top of his lungs, "JARVIS!"

The AI responded immediately, "Initiating emergency protocols sir." Everyone could hear the far wall of the room engaging its mechanical motors which would shortly project out a packaged Iron Man suit. Steve had his fists clenched ready to move for the first strike. Thor had recovered from his initial shock and moved to grab his brother and remove him from the imminent scuffle. As the foreshadowed suit landed beside Tony everyone began to make their move towards Loki.

"Wait!" Loki screamed as three people were so close to his vicinity that he could smell their natural or perfume musk. Turning to the only person who was not descending upon him he uttered, "Isn't he a higher priority right now?"

Following Loki's eye sight, Thor, Tony and Steve felt panic rise up their throats like bile. Bruce was hunched over and growling; his skin slowly turning a shade of green. Without hesitation Tony rushed to his side, placing a strong grip on his shoulder, "Come on buddy, calm down." Bruce did not respond, his breathing becoming louder and heavier.

"Tony, do something..." Steve stammered.

"What am I suppose to do?" Tony remarked. He needed to get some sort of tranquilizer before Bruce completely hulked out. But he didn't have any supplies in the penthouse - they were all ten flights down the tower in the lab. Neither Bruce or Tony had the foresight to think to keep the tranqs in Tony's penthouse.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Loki sneered as he walked over to Bruce. Standing in front of the hunching, almost completely green man with muscles becoming unnaturally bigger, Loki brought his face and hand to Bruce and blew a breath of air at the scientist. Materializing out of nothing from Loki's hand, a substance that looked to resemble green perfume curled itself into Bruce's face, disappearing up his nose, and before anyone could take a fist to Loki to get him away from the semi-hulk Bruce's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face first onto the floor in a heap.

Seeing his friend potentially die of some sort of poisoning Tony scrunched up his face in anger and as Loki straightened his back to look at the men around him with a proud smile, a set of four knuckles slammed into his nose.

"Argh!" Loki screamed in eye watering pain. Thor quickly moved to stand between himself and the raging billionaire.

"What did you do!" Tony screamed through the bulky God in front of him; trying to get at Loki through Thor, and failing.

"Nothing! It was just a sleeping spell! Human swine." Loki screamed, his voice muffled though his hands which were still gripping his nose, blood slipping through his fingers.

Steve and Tony then moved to help pickup Bruce, dragging him to the nearby couch. Thor then turned to his brother, a disappointed expression on his face.

Wiping his bloodied hands on his black and green shirt, his nose red but no longer bleeding, Loki uttered, "What?"

Thor continued to glare at him in silence.

"Oh don't try to blame all this on me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Finally - an update._

_Let me just say how sorry I am for the delay. I went on annual leave to the US (I live in Australia) and was there for a month! It was amazing. But when I returned, look a month's worth of work had piled up on me during my absense. Gah! _

_Well this chapter was a lot lighter than the previous two but I hope you all enjoyed. All comments are greatly appreciated and I'll get the next chapter out a lot faster - promise :) _


	4. Chapter 4: Fool me once

**Chapter 4: Fool me once**

No words could begin to describe the immensity of pissed off Tony and Steve were expressing through fierce glares at the Norse Gods before them. If only looks could kill.

After ensuring the unconscious Bruce Banner, who was now no longer a panic inducing shade of green, was indeed asleep and not dead, Tony and Steve confronted Thor ordering him to have words with them away from his brother.

Thor had commanded Loki to temporarily adjourn to a corner of the penthouse, which amusingly made the magic powered super villain look like he had been banished to the naughty corner. It was unsettling.

"Did you know?" Steve asked first through gritted teeth, crossing him arms and glaring daggers at Thor through the slit of his eyes.

Thor knew exactly what the question was directed towards, and was already questioning his own part played in the whole process leading to Loki returning to the realm which not too long ago he attempted to conquer through violent force.

"Yes," Thor responded guiltily, "But I did not think Loki to disobey my express instruction not to reveal himself until I had a chance to discuss our agenda."

"So let me get this straight." Tony interjected pinching the bridge of his nose, "You already brought Loki to Earth with you and then you planned to ask our permission to bring Loki to Earth. Do you not see the flaw in your brilliant plan?" Tony had to bite his tongue to keep himself from calling Thor all sort of profanities insulting the god's intelligence.

Before Thor could respond Steve forcefully interjected - unable to contain his boiling anger any longer, "You had no right! After all we have had to endure because of your brother! After all the death, and destruction he brought upon us!" Steve took in a breath to calm himself; quiet seconds passing before he recomposed himself and gave Thor a look that conveyed Steve's spat was over and he now had permission to speak. Even more unsettling, it wasn't like Cap to lose his cool. If the situation wasn't so serious Tony would have capitalised on the opportunity to mock Steve about losing his 'cool'; considering he was once a human capsicle.

Thor started to feel his stomach churn with unease and doubt. This was not how he expected this plan to pan out. Of course, his friends didn't understand the complexities involved in travelling between the realms. He observed that clearly from Jane Foster and her under developed research. It took great levels of dark magicks to transport one from Asgard to Earth after the destruction of the Bifrost.

Thor's first inclination was to travel to Midgard alone. But when Loki had offered that rather than Thor venture alone to Midgard at first instance, why not both go together and Loki would stay out of sight until instructed otherwise. Surely his comrades would see the logic in the proposal sanction by the Allfather himself?

The alternative seemed like such a waste of time to wait the days for the alchemist to regain his strength to channel the dark powers and transport Loki. Or was that Loki's thought? Thor couldn't remember but it was a fair enough point to make.

In Thor's silence Loki decided to voice his opinion, no matter how unwanted it may be. Yelling across the room he argued, "In Thor's defence, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tony and Bruce did not take well to hearing Loki's slick voice again. "Shut up or I'll punch you in the face again!" Tony yelled back in response not questioning how Loki even knew what they were saying from across the spacious room. He was a god. No surprise he had super bat-like hearing.

"Friends, please. It was not my intention to cause you any distress. But considering the present situation, let me show you our sincerity in our actions. Let Loki offer your leaders an apology for his misdeeds." Thor offered his eyes in pleading once more.

"For heavens sake," Tony protested in utter disbelief pointing his finger angrily across the room at Loki, "that bastard is the king of lies! Even if he did say he is sorry for what he did, why in hell should we believe him?"

Thor considered his next words carefully. "Friend Stark, if not for the good of your people then I implore you to let Loki make his apology for the good of ours. There is great unrest in Asgard following Loki's actions here on Earth, many are starting to distrust in the Allfather's decisions concerning his Kin against greater good of the nine realms."

In the corner of the penthouse, Tony and Steve heard a silent scoff at Thor's words. They could already visualise Loki rolling his eyes.

Steve did not regard Thor's justifications of deserving any weight so he remainrf adamant, crossing his arms to resemble an immovable force in his decision. Tony however, massaged his chin in thought.

Between the thoughts of how much he hated that Loki was standing in tower, again, and repeating punching Loki in the face over and over, Tony considered Thor words and more over what Thor didn't say, but was plain in his face. The guy wore his heart on his sleeve, and everyone knew that made it hard for him to hide his emotions, which always left him vulnerable to Loki's manipulations.

To Tony it seemed so was obvious now why Thor brought Loki to apologise. No person in their right mind would think an apology would make up for what Loki inflicted. What? The mass murderer says '_I am really sorry please forgive me_' and all is right in the world. Nope. Not even the people of Asgard would be so naive to believe that. But perhaps, a family member would, someone who held affection to said mass murderer.

Perhaps if Thor heard Loki apologise out loud, to someone else who was not him, he could convince himself that Loki had actually changed and he could trust his brother once more. Although he didn't say it, even Thor was distrustful of Loki. Tony could see it. After all, how can you possible trust someone who continually tried to kill you?

Yet here was Loki, sent to Earth with the permission of Odin who apparently wasn't one to easily forgive and hold back on cruel punishments. Loki didn't appear to have gone a day without food, or torture. Tony concluded that had been as a result of whatever Thor had done on behalf of his brother.

Tony didn't envy Thor not one little bit, and he could never grasp, even now, why he defended Loki so much. Then again, Tony was a single child. And a human one at that. As far as he knew, gods lived a lot longer than humans. Who knows how many centuries Thor had known Loki before he turned into this twisted devious version of himself. According to Thor, Loki was never like this, and Loki had 'family issues'. Tony, aka the Merchant of Death, at least could sympathise with that.

Thinking carefully before answering, Tony conceded a defeated "Okay." At the very least, he considered Earth owed Thor this one for his participation in the Avengers initiative, they could at least trust in Thor - even if he could not trust the god's brother.

"Tony!" Steve snapped in utter shock. Tony raised his hand to silence Steve while he continued to speak directly with Thor. "But he does this and then he is gone. I never want him back on my planet again."

"Agreed" Thor declared raising Mjölnir from his side to his chest in formal recognition of the agreement.

Steve slapped his hand to his forehead, frustration fuming through his deep frown lines, "I will not agree to this. This is insane. You are all insane!"

"Then I will fit right in then won't I, since you all consider me mentally unstable." Loki added, earning him a death stare from the super soldier. Tony just sighed in annoyance, knowing very well this is what he had to look forward to. Loki. Loki and his sardonic tongue.

Hoping with more explanation Steve may yet come around, Thor then proceeded to explain to his friends the implications of their trek to Earth, the lack of the Bifrost, and the days that were required to wait until the alchemist could transport them back to Asgard. Steve and Tony did not like it one bit that Loki was actually trapped on Earth. Yes, excellent plan to bring Loki first and ask questions later. Those profanities were piling up inside Tony again.

However, there was one aspect of Thor's plan that they did like. Immensely.

"Aesir binding spell. Loki cannot directly or indirectly cause any physical harm to humans while the markings remain on his wrists... magically or otherwise." Thor explained as Loki held out his wrists once beckoned over, rotating his pale joints to let Tony and Steve see the inked writing that appeared all around like a thick bracelet that allegedly rendered him without claws courtesy of Odin.

"And how do you remove the markings?" Tony asked.

Loki decided to fill the question, "By peeling off my own skin or by the original caster removing my bindings with a reversal spell."

Loki's answer did not comfort Tony in the slightest. He eyed the god suspiciously with the thought that it would be within character for Loki to slice off his own skin to regain his ability to cast a spell on them when they least expected it. He would just have to make sure reindeer games didn't have the time alone to attempt it.

Tony's trepidation was comical to Loki as he gave the man a sleek smile. Eyeing Loki's smirk, Tony wanted so much to punch him straight in the face just one more time. He mustered all his self control to restrain himself.

Noticing the tension between his friend and his brother Thor interrupted to return the momentum of the meeting. "My friends. Shall we make arrangements with the S.H.I.E.L.D so my brother can address your members of court."

Steve nodded, "I am lodging at S.H.I.E.L.D's New York base I will make the arrangements. I'll try my best to explain the situation but no promises Nick won't bring in a barrage of agents to assassinate this guy." Steve finished pointing at Loki.

Thor flinched at the comment, "Captain Stephen, please convey to the Director that there is no need for panic. Loki has come to Earth bound by the spell. He poses no threat."

"Yeah yeah." Steve uttered dismissingly as he turned to take his leave. Deep down he wished he was of the character to lie to Director Fury and say Loki was in Stark Tower holding Tony and Bruce hostage in the hope they would send everything S.H.I.E.L.D had in way of firepower to take out the nuisance once and for all. But he couldn't. He just was not made of such despicable tendencies.

Regaining Thor's attention Tony asked sarcastically, "So did you two arrange for your visitor visas with immigration before your travels?" Thor and Loki just stared at each other blankly.

"I assumed as much. Therefore you are not legal in this country and you are both under house arrest while you are on Earth. To make it simple for you both - you are not to leave. Not even a foot outside this Tower. Is that understood?"

Thor nodded in stern understanding whereas Loki decided to push his host, "Miss me that much Stark you feel inclined to confine me to your quarters. Shall I throw you out the window again for old time's sakes?"

Thor glared at his brother with obvious an threat of repercussion should any truth be present in his offer. Tony glared before responding with that snarky Stark smile, "Why not. Then I'll get the Hulk to pound you into the tiles again... for old times sakes."

Loki smiled. He liked Anthony Stark. He was nothing like the prudish saps of Asgard. Odin castrated Loki for speaking to him in snide comments, while Thor was a desert when it came to wit. At least this human provided challenging banter.

Behind the three men a groan emanated from the leather coach as Bruce rubbed his head and sat up to see Thor, Loki and Tony standing across the room in a circle. All present just stared at each other blankly, Bruce utterly confused and Tony not knowing where to begin to explain what happened since his induced time out.

Breaking the silence Bruce murmured, "I've missed out on something huh?"

Tony just offered his friend a nod and a look confirming he would fill in him shortly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony showed Loki and Thor to one of the many spare rooms of Stark Tower that they could stay in, even though both gods stated they did not require rest. Apparently sleep for an Aesir was not required daily, but Tony thought it best they at least offer them the use of the bathroom to clean up after their travels.

Once leaving them to their own devices, Tony ordered JARVIS to report any movements of his guests to him immediately. Father, if Loki even eyed any of the exits to the Tower to alert S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

Tony then returned to the main living room to fill Bruce in on everything that happened during his Loki induced nap. Considering the slight headache weighed against the damage he could of done to Tony's place if he had of fully Hulked out, he was actually thankful for Loki's assistance.

Tony knew the first thing Bruce was going to ask. It was the question Tony had not stopped asking himself since he agreed with Thor to let Loki stay on Earth to apologise, "Do you believe him?"

Tony shrugged, "I trust Thor."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have an answer to give." Tony replied slumping against the armchair next to the couch where Bruce was sprawled still finding it had to sit up without becoming dizzy.

After a moments silence Tony looked to Bruce and asked, "Why did you agree with Thor?" Bruce rotated his eyes to look at Tony who continued logically laying out his thoughts before his friend, "Loki used you as a pawn. Almost succeeded in using you to destroy Earth's last resort to defend itself. You saw how conniving he is, that he never does anything without a purpose, and a self serving purpose at that. How can you believe he can turn it all around?"

Bruce rested his head against the cushion considering his own thoughts, "I guess I can just understand him."

Tony stayed quiet waiting Bruce to explain, which he did without hesitation, "I know Loki is crazy and if it was up to me I'd lock him up in a padded room for eternity, but you remember everything Thor told us Loki's gone through."

How could Tony forget. He knew firsthand the effect it has on someone to know that part of you is seen as a monster by others. He had his death merchant label, Bruce had the Hulk and apparently Loki had a 'frost giant'. Then Loki had allegedly drifted through the endless oblivion of space for who knows how long. That kind of stuff would push anyone over the edge of mental balance.

Still, it didn't justify mass genocide. Why couldn't Loki just become an alcoholic like normal people.

Bruce let out a sigh, "I guess I just feel for the guy."

Tony scoffed, "He killed people in cold blood without a seconds thought."

Bruce shrugged, "So has Thor. They are warriors. And Gods at that. War and fighting is all they know."

Tony grimaced. Bruce not wanting his opinions to cause a fight, looked to Tony raising his hands in defence, "Look, I'm not trying to make excuses for the guy. What they do in their world is their business and they have no right bringing it here. It's not how we do things. And you're right, there is no justifying what he did. But I can try to understand and maybe accept Loki has realised that what he did may fly elsewhere, but not here. Maybe we kicked his ass in just the right way to knock some sense in him? He may not be sorry for what he has done, maybe it's enough that he is for doing it here."

Easing and smiling, Tony joked, "Well, we can thank the Other Guy for the ass kicking." Bruce chuckled.

That afternoon Tony considered Bruce's words. He would reflect on the possibility. But he would not be a fool. Even if Loki was remorseful he had to have an ulterior motive. It's hard for someone without one to have a change of heart.

.o0o0o0o0o

A/N Hi everyone! Thanks again for checking in for another update on this story. I apologise if this seemed more of a 'filler'. It kind of was, but it helps lead up to the upcoming events. More humour and action is on the horizon! Please let me know of any comments and criticism, and if any of the jokes are actually funny (I think they are, but hey, I am bias after all), it always helps with my writing.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

"We do not require sustenance my Friend." Thor said as he and Loki was lead into one of the many, many rooms in Stark Tower.

Tony had just finished giving the gods the routine tour of tower, well, a tour of the places they were allowed to go anyway.

"You may not, but I do. And I was raised that when one has guests one does not only feed thou owns face." Tony replied sarcastically waving his hand to the dining table signally the gods to sit. They obliged, squishing themselves into the leather chairs which they found were much less accommodating than those of Asgard. Thor's armour did not interact with the furniture well at all and Loki's own leather made all the wrong noises with the seat when he moved.

Tony left the room to the adjourning kitchen area where Pepper was preparing a meal she hoped would be to their visitors tastes. Bruce had decided that it would be best if he wasn't around Loki unless he needed to be - for safety's sake considering past events lest he be a pawn again in any of Loki's secret schemes, if he had one.

"Almost done? Anything I can do?" Tony asked his assistant turned business partner turned lover. Initially, Tony had demanded Pepper take a vacation away from Stark Tower after the arrival of the Norse gods - for her own safety. _All expenses paid_was his attempted bribery. Pepper did not agree and that was basically the end of that argument. JARVIS had informed her of the situation and Loki's inability to harm others, so she decided she would stay and see this through with Tony.

Pepper smiled warmly. "Almost. You can take the bread in if you want. I'll just bring it in when it's done."

Pepper could see through Tony's facade at trying to avoid their guests by offering to help.

Tony nodded, grabbing the basket of sliced bread and giving Pepper a peck on the cheek before shuffling off to the dining room, reluctantly. Thor and Loki had been whispering to each other during Tony's absence, ceasing immediately when they saw him approaching. Tony suspected by Thor's smile and Loki's crunched up nose that whatever they were discussing, it was not to Loki's liking.

Taking a seat across from his godly guests, Tony was about to learn what had made Loki so disgruntled. Not that he wasn't curious, he just didn't care since it was Loki.

"Gracious host Anthony Stark, may I please be honoured with a slice of bread to which you have bought to this table." Loki sneered eyeing Thor through slits as he spoke to Tony.

Tony turned his nose up at the god. "What the hell are you on?"

Loki sneered, "Just behaving in a manner fit as a guest in the house of Stark. Ironic since the permanent resident of this house conducts himself most of the time in a drunken stupor disgracing himself and those around him. "

"Enough Loki." Thor ordered which garnered a direct look from Loki so he could stare defiantly at his brother. Tony took advantage of Loki's blind spot and hurled a piece of bread at the raven haired god's head. The slice bounced off leaving crumbs in Loki's hair. Angry green eyes redirected glaring at Tony dangerously.

"Bon appetite jackass." Tony spat. Loki had had enough and rose to his feet; his chair squealing against the floor tiles. Turning to leave Thor rose to his feet grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Loki sit!" the thunder god commanded. Loki tried to resist, but Thor being the stronger of the two forced him back into his seat. The elder joined his brother at the table when it was clear Loki wasn't going to resist; instead he decided to pout and stare absently scrunching his face in disgust at being forced to remain at the table against his will.

The whole scene was starting to becoming awkwardly surreal to Tony. Wasn't it just a few months back it took the mightiest of Earth to stop this powerful manic from conquering Earth? Now he was being castrated like a child attempting to throw a tantrum. This was becoming way too ridiculous for Tony to stomach. Where was Pepper with the damn food?

"Evening everyone." Pepper quirked as Tony breathed a sigh of relief. She must be a mind reading angel from heaven.

Bringing in a large round plate bearing a roasted chicken dinner with all the trimmings she placed the feast in the middle of the table and took a seat next to Tony. Thor immediately thanked Pepper and served himself as well as Loki; Loki remaining silent and stubborn not acknowledging his food or the people around him.

Thor ate like he always did, like he was racing to the finish line. Tony and Pepper ate casually, the silence being broken by Pepper striking communication with Thor during the meal; filler chit chat about life on Asgard. Loki picked at his food, barely touching it.

Only five minutes had lapsed when Thor had finished and once Loki noticed his brother had had his full, snapped to his feet and bowed to his hosts declaring, "Many thanks for your offerings but we must retire to rest." Thankfully Thor did not protest and rose to join his brother in thanks before both walked to return to their room.

Pepper and Tony who still had not finished their meals eyed each other in silence. "Interesting," Pepper uttered. Tony just shook his head in disbelief. Why does weird shit always have to happen to him?

* * *

Tony couldn't sleep. How could he when a mass murderer was bunking in his place? Instead he confined himself to one of his various labs in the Tower, busying himself with repairing and tinkering his Iron Man suit.

Every hour or so, he would pull himself away from his contraptions and ask JARVIS, "Where are they now?"

Having being asked about seven times already, JARVIS simply answered, "Still in their quarters Sir."

Relieved, Tony took another swig of his scotch.

* * *

It was about five in the morning when Tony felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He knew it was a message and not a phone call, since the phone stopped moving by the time he had pulled it out to take a look.

Seeing the sender as 'Ice-Cap', he eagerly read the message.

_Fury wnts u, Thor n Loki SHIELD Central 10am_

Tony snorted. Steve had picked up bad texting grammar way too quickly.

_Do I have anythin to worry about? _Tony replied.

After a minute the phone buzzed.

_He said he would arrange the council so Loki culd get the fuck off earth - His words_

Tony's mouth curved at the side.

_Ok_

Putting his phone down on the work bench Tony had not expected the phone to vibrate once more.

_And Tony, don't be late_

* * *

Two hours of distracting himself later, Tony thought it was time to emerge from his hole and inform the others of the arrangements. He was uncharacteristically nervous. Something just seemed off.

First order of business was to call Bruce. He had no idea where jolly green was lodging, but just in case it was outside the main districts of New York, he should give him the heads up if the travel to SHIELD's New York Central headquarters was a trek.

Then Pepper. Who, again against his preference, requested being present. Tony rolled his eyes at her saying it was most likely, considering national security and all, she wouldn't even be granted clearance. She shrugged, "Cross that bridge if we come to it."

Then the odd couple. Tony knocked on the door to their room a little too loudly than he wanted. He was met by a "You may enter" and the sight of Thor and Loki sitting in distant and separate couches slouching back into the cushion in silence. Tony wondered if they just sat in silence the whole night eyeing each other.

"Good morning Anthony Stark" Thor greeted. Loki directed his eyes to the floor. Tony could really care less if Loki was being a rude asshole as he explained to Thor the plan for the day.

"Director Pirat..." Tony caught himself, "Fury, has arranged for the council to hear your brother's apology."

Thor welcomed the intel with a deep smile, "Good news!" he cheered rising to his feet.

Loki just kept a blank face while Tony continued, glancing at his watch, "We have to be there 10am sharp. So if we leave at 9.30 that means we have about 2 hours to get ready? That suitable for you?"

"Yes," Thor answered, "We are ready now if need be."

Tony turned his nose up slightly at the thought that Thor was ready now, since neither of the gods looked as if they had showered. Did one even shower on Asgard? Wait did gods even sweat? He was sure he had seen them sweat. Maybe gods sweat rainbows?

"No need to arrive early," Tony replied, "10am is booked in and it's much more comfortable waiting around here than at SHIELD."

"So we are to go to SHIELD then?" Loki finally joined in, looking up with a curious expression and a dark smirk. The way Loki stared learning forward, head bowed and eyes glaring up, it made Tony feel uncomfortable.

_Does an ant have a quarrel with a boot?_

"Problem with that Sabrina?"

Loki snorted. He didn't know the denotation of the reference, but it was obviously a dig at him none the less and he wouldn't dignify it by requesting an explanation.

"None." Loki replied crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Good. Meet in the living room in an hour then?" And before Tony could hear an agreement, he practically bolted out of the room and down the hallway. Less time with Loki the better. Then it occurred to Tony his avoidance strategy was about to reach a major speed bump. Pulling out his phone he selected a quick contact on his contact list.

"Happy, I'm gonna need the big limo today." Perfect. Small quarters with Loki.

* * *

A shower, toast and coffee on the run (Thor helping himself to three cups before leaving the kitchen - and did Tony see him almost smash a cup to the ground before catching himself and politely asking Pepper for another?) and the four of them shuffled into the generously sized limousine headed for SHIELD Central.

Tony and Pepper sat side by side in the back, Thor and Loki took the side seats facing the door. Loki sat the furthest away, his choice, but Tony preferred it that way.

If they noticed, no one made a comment about the metal suitcase Tony was carrying which sat on the floor next to him.

Pepper again was the only one game enough to talk, trying to ease the tension with conversation. Thor obliged her with the details of the transport in Asgard, horses mostly. Some having the ability to teleport themselves to various places. Tony let his eyes dart across to Loki at that, watching him. Loki kept his gaze forward, looking intensely through the dark tinted windows. Tony knew Loki must of felt his eyes piercing him, but the god didn't respond.

It was ten minutes to ten when they arrived at SHIELD Central. Stepping out of the car first, briefcase in hand, Tony noticed Bruce waiting outside at the corner of the building. Considering past events, Tony was not surprised that he had no amount trust for any government agency, even SHIELD, to enter the building alone.

Tony gave Bruce a welcoming nod and he wandered over to join the four of them. Tony was so used to the design of Stark Tower, wall to wall glass floors, it seemed peculiar to observe a building that had the bare minimum of windows. The bottom floor had no windows at all. It was so obvious that those inside had something to hide.

Making their way across to the street-front glass revolving doors, Tony let Loki and Thor enter first. Not that he didn't trust Thor, only Loki, and Thor seemed adamant to not leave his brother's side. He held back a scoff as Thor hesitantly entered, his armour upon his shoulders finding it uncomfortable to be in the confined space.

Like any other government building, the foyer of SHIELD was artificial, plain and boring. White tiled floors and large white pillars to the front of the building, in the centre a long counter with a two receptionists in plain black clothing, a multitude of corridors in the distance behind them leading to the elevators after passing through the metal detectors. Couple of armed guards at the detectors, but nothing too intimidating.

The artificial air and lighting did little to aid the decor.

It did seem oddly quiet though.

Approaching the reception, Tony hoped that he would not have to explain why two in his company were dressed like they just came from a medieval theatre show.

Giving the two female receptionists a subtle wink, mentally slapping himself after when he remembered Pepper was behind his, he greeted, "Morning" casually putting his briefcase on the floor.

"Morning Mr Stark." One replied removing her eyes from the computer screen in front of her. Of course they knew him, he was Tony Stark. Who didn't know Tony Stark.

Before Tony could utter the words on his lips, "We have an appointment with the Director" the foyer was flooded with a swarm of armed forces clothed in dark blue fitted uniforms. They emerged from outside the building covering the only door out and from around the back corridors in a single file, some even emerged from behind the pillars.

Behind him Tony could see a circle closing in around Thor, Loki, Bruce and Pepper. Thor had already brought Mjölnir to the air ready to strike in defence; Loki was glaring dangerously at everyone surrounding them; Bruce looked petrified and Pepper just stayed still in shock.

"What is this!" Tony yelled at no one in particular.

"Calm down Stark." Finally a familiar face as Nick Fury entered the room from behind his team arriving from the corridors. It was then Tony had noticed that that team consisted of SHIELD agents, Steve, Natasha and Clint. Strangely, Steve was the only one in casual clothing.

Tony was peeved. He hated being blindsided, even if it was not directed at him.

"What are you doing Fury?" Tony accused.

"What you should have done Stark." He replied coldly. "Taking the war criminal into custody."

Loki stiffened. Thor backed up closer to his brother, standing back to back with him.

"I will not allow this." Thor declared, looking confused and offended, but mostly defiant.

Pepper definitely knew she was not standing in the right place, so she slowly started to motion away towards Tony.

Loki could feel her movements and reacted instantly to seize the woman's wrist. Yelping in shock, multiple clicks rang out around the foyer as the armed agents pointed all their guns steadily at Loki. Even Clint now took an arrow from his quiver and was pointing it at Loki.

Panic and the taste of bile rose in Tony's throat.

"You dare threaten me and my kin!" Thor bellowed. The action made the group around the god flinch backwards keeping a few metres between themselves and Thor, more accurately, Thor's hammer.

Tony was now ignoring Fury and easing towards the gods surrounded in the centre of the foyer, "Thor tell Loki to let Pepper go."

"Not before you explain this treachery!" Thor yelled.

Tony had had enough. Moving to his briefcase he pressed a few buttons near the handle. Instantly, the metal started twisting and turning and Tony moved to stand before it. The parts lifted and twisted around his body until Tony Stark was now the gold and red armoured Iron Man.

Raising his hands to Thor, a bright light intensifying its glow in his palm, Tony threatened, "Don't make me do it buddy."

Thor never took well to threats. Bellowing a war cry he charged at Iron Man, swinging his hammer violently, missing his target by inches as the metal Avenger leaped backwards out of the path of the weapon. Iron Man retaliated by shooting a blast from his hand at Thor, which impacted his chest, the shot seeming to only infuriate the god further.

Nick Fury ordered his team to stand back, wary that one of them may get caught in the crossfire of Iron Man's blasts or Thor's hammer.

As much as Bruce wanted to help Pepper, he started to feel a rising force inside his stomach and chest. He knew was what coming. He feared what might happen in this enclosed space to everyone around him. He had to get out of there so he ran forward rushing into the group of SHIELD in front of him who were diverting all their attention to the fight, past Fury, past Steve who looked naked without his shield, and around the bend of one of the corridors.

The two Avengers fought throughout the foyer, crashing into the walls and floors, chips of cement and glazed tiles flinging everywhere. Neither was getting the upper hand. Iron Man took a few hits, Thor fairing no better. Clint and Steve focused their attentions on the fight, trying to coax the two to stop.

At one point Steve had gripped Thor's arm after he had thrown Iron Man across the room, the god just tossed him aside like a rag doll. Taking advantage of the distraction Iron Man propelled himself into Thor, both skimming bonded together across the floor cracking the tiles beneath them as they went.

Loki was still in the centre of the room clutching onto Pepper. Behind him, several of the SHIELD soldiers blocked the exit, their guns still aimed at Loki. None of them moved to apprehend him, fearing any repercussions to his hostage. If they knew Loki had been rendered unable to harm humans, they obviously did not believe it.

Natasha saw an opportunity to make her way from the corridors across the foyer to Loki, guns drawn in her haste.

"Let her go Loki!" She ordered, every ounce of threat of what she wouldn't hesitate to do in her voice.

"Hello again Agent Romanoff" Loki mocked. Natasha only glared deeper at him, clicking her handguns simultaneously.

While a gunshot wound would hardly be fatal, it was immensely painful, even for an Aesir. Loki looked to see Thor still engrossed in swinging and bellowing at Iron Man, behind him SHIELD soldiers began to close in on his position. He really did not want to play his hand, but it seemed he had little choice. Unlike his last capture at the hands of SHIELD, this time he did want to be in their custody.

Natasha's eyes widen at what was rapidly transpiring before her. The white pale skin of Loki was starting to turn blue, like a dye was spreading throughout his skin. She could see curves and grooves appearing in patterns across his face and his eyes had now turned a bloodshot red.

Gripping Pepper tightly, who was now screaming at the monster holding her, he rose his free hand and heaved it forward. An invisible force burst out from Loki's palm, knocking the redhead backwards into the air and hurtling her metres across the foyer into the far wall. Loki then turned and dealt the same blow to the assailants behind him, two being thrown through and shattering the frame and glass of the revolving door, the others crashing ungracefully into the stone walls and falling motionless to the ground.

Everything suddenly stopped. The sound of metal and cement clashing violently had ceased. All eyes were now drawn to the blue creature wearing Loki's clothes.

Loki scowled at everyone staring at him and began stepping backwards towards the exit, Pepper in hand.

Thor was no longer interested in his feud with Iron Man.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, but Loki did heed him.

Tony suddenly realised that he was holding his breath as his lungs screamed at him for release. Regaining his composure, his thrusters powered beneath his feet and he directed himself at Loki to attack. Clint, Thor, Fury and several other SHIELD members aimed themselves at Loki's position to follow suit.

Loki swallowed, "Stop!" then a shard of ice appeared out of nothing in his free hand. Taking Pepper into his chest, arm around her throat in a choke hold as she was forced to lean back into him, he threatened raising the ice to just below her chest, "Or else." The words were cold and emotionless.

Everyone remained still as Loki slowly backed towards the exit that was littered with shattered glass, the lack of a door allowing the wind to gush inward causing Loki's black leather coat to flap around him and his prisoner.

The glass cracked beneath his feet, and Pepper squirmed breathing heavily against him.

"Please let me go." He heard her whisper in desperation.

He whispered back, "I'm sorry but you're the only thing between my freedom and my incarceration."

In that moment of silent tension, fear and suspense a gushing force rippled from behind Loki. Black smoke swirled itself into existence swallowing the blue god, and his capture, whole.

Tony could hear Pepper scream as he shot his thrusters forward towards her, but in the seconds it took to travel the metres to where she once stood, where there once was a black fog blanketing the woman, now there was nothing but small particles dissipating into nothing.

Tony's whole world began to spin.

* * *

**A/N** Hi everyone!

As I promised, a more exciting chapter! I am sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't help myself and I just had to tease. I hope the action scenes were described enough that everyone could follow what was transpiring. It's hard to write the positioning of so many characters but I could not bring myself to leave anyone out. Please let me know if you liked, or didn't, criticism helps me develop. I am working on the next chapter already and hope to not leave you all too long in suspense.


	6. Chapter 6: Panic and Plans

**Chapter 6: Panic and Plans **

It took a few seconds for the genius brain of billionaire Anthony Edward Stark to reboot and re-evaluate the events that just transpired.

Breathing heavily and on the verge of a panic attack, Tony blocked out the robotic voice of his AI asking, "Sir, are you alright?" as his brain analysed the situation in fragmentised thoughts.

_Loki has escaped._

_Loki has Pepper hostage._

_Loki took down a dozen agents, and Natasha._

_Loki can hurt others._

_Loki can kill!_

With that last notion hitting him like a cattle prod, Tony looked up, determined, and powered his stabilisers flying out of the SHIELD building. He barely registered the voices behind him yelling at him to "stop" or asking "where are you going?"

"JARVIS" he commended as he soared into the sky searching the cityscape below.

"Yes sir?" The computer replied immediately.

"Scan the area for any trace of Loki, or Pepper."

"Any particular areas Sir?"

"No." He replied curtly. _And that was the problem wasn't it?_ He had no idea where Loki and Pepper could possibly be; but he would start with New York.

* * *

The first thing Pepper noticed once her feet returned to solid ground was the release of a forceful grip around her neck, only for it to be replaced with a much worse physical strain from the inability to breath. She gasped desperately attempting to inhale air, but could find none to give her relief. She fell to the ground, which was hard, cold and colourless, and as her eyes began to blur she knew she was about to die.

Then, like someone had removed a blockage in her throat, Pepper caught her breath and began inhaling frantically. Her eyesight returning, she could see a green mist flowing towards her and disappearing inside her mouth.

Following the trail of green vapour she observed that the strange substance had flowed from Loki, a pale faced _regular _looking Loki. Loki meanwhile, did not direct his eyes to the woman laying confounded on the ground beside him, but up towards a set of stairs that ascended above them.

It was then Pepper realised to her astonishment that wherever Loki had taken her, it definitely was not in New York. In fact, she was convinced she was no longer even on Earth. Beyond her, she could see the encapsulating brightness of stars engulfed in the darkness of space. She examined the ground where she her hands laid, it was cold and smooth. As insane as it sounded, even in her own thoughts, somehow she was in outer space. And even stranger, she could breath and had as yet refrained from freezing to death.

"Loki!" A voice hollered. A shudder ran down Pepper's spine at the sound of someone, or something, who she deduced by voice alone to be dangerous. Presuming the origin of the call, Pepper followed Loki's line of sight realising the Aesir was already waiting in anticipation for that someone to appear from around the bends of the stairs.

Mustering all her willpower, she returned to her feet and stood beside Loki, pushing aside the part of her that wanted to stay on the ground and quiver. Ironically enough, right now the safest place to stand was in the vicinity of Loki. Loki gave the woman no heed, his gaze fixated on the winding corners of the rock formed staircase. The god's lack of enthusiasm at the man, Pepper demised, calling his name was unsettling. If this man caused Loki, a god, tension - what then, Pepper contemplated, should she feel. Utterly petrified she decided.

"You disappoint me Loki." The voice continued, and Pepper could hear thunderous footsteps growing louder approaching her and Loki.

Pepper looked over her shoulder to see that they weren't alone. There was someone, or again something, standing behind them keeping its distance. The onlooker gripped tightly to a jagged edged staff and was clothed in dark ragged garments covering its face and body.

Pepper was now beside herself with fear and against her own will demanding her to stay steadfast, she began to tremble and found herself inching closer to Loki until she was practically shoulder to shoulder with the bastard who had put her into this terrifying situation.

The sudden touch of the human beside him made Loki slightly startle. She was faintly shivering he noticed. Not from the cold of space, since his magic was keeping her breathing and warm, but evidently she was afraid. He almost took pity on her, but since she was an added burden he wished he didn't have to deal with right now, he threw off any notion of pity. He had bigger issues to deal with right now and although he did know a good spell that required three drops of blood from a red-haired woman, he would prefer her absence.

Loki's calculated mind had demised his next move, and not a moment too soon as a colossal person came into their sights; descending thunderously down the stairs, loud but swift, with his large strides. Quickly, Loki rose his hand and hovered next to Pepper's head uttering words in a foreign language. The spell taking hold, Pepper fell to the floor beside, utterly incapable of fighting the command of the magic to succumb helplessly to a deep sleep.

Loki held his tongue until the gold cloaked, red faced warlord stood before him, his large muscular body towering over the slender frame of the Aesir god.

"My Lord" Loki greeted offering the titan a respective bow. The man bellowed a condescending laugh before replying, "You think I a fool fallen god of Asgard?" Loki raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Surely you must..." he continued, "for you think I would not notice your return to Midgard?"

Loki stared up into the red eyes criticising him, "An unsolicited and unwelcome return I'd clarify. It was not me who concocted the idea to return to that pitiful realm."

"And yet you put everything at risk by attacking the humans." Patronising tone, eyes glaring down at the small Aesir.

"I was defending myself," Loki snapped back harshly.

"I tire of your excuses!" the loud piercing yell of the titan made Loki grimace under its force.

"Tire or not, I forewarned that Odin would not be swift in his forgiving. I have done all within my power to maintain this charade."

"Then intensify your efforts!"

"Easier said than done, especially after this abduction is surely going to be interpreted by my adversaries as an escape."

The goliath let an evil smirk spread across his face, "Do not worry about this interruption, it will be handled in a suitable fashion to not disturb your development. But heed my word, fallen god, if results are not satisfactorily achieved soon, then I you can consider our agreement terminated."

Loki flinched, not in fear of the threat, but from the implication and doubt that he would not succeed where he said he could, "I will not fail! I can handle my idiot brother, and sentimental fool of a father, I just need sufficient time."

"You'd better." With that, the man waved his hand, dismissing Loki from his presence.

Loki bent down and picked up Pepper in his arms, turning away from the red faced mammoth and towards the creature behind him Loki knew to be The Other. He waited patiently for The Other to transport him back to earth.

But The Other did not move. Not even a flinch.

It took a few disconcerting seconds for Loki to realise that his hijackers were not finished with him yet.

Finally breaking the unsettling silence, the titan stated "Before you leave, I shall assist you one last time ."

Unnerved by the statement, Loki turned in hesitation to see that behind him now appeared several claw-drawn alien creatures approaching him. They were not Chitauri, moving more beast than man with their thin boned frames, hunched postures and three fingered claws for hands.

"We must make your abduction appear believable." Loki cringed as the warlord bellowed in laugher. Against his pulsating urge to fight back, he submitted, he placed Pepper slowly on the ground gently and stood silent as sharp pincers began to tear at his flesh.

* * *

It was night time before Tony returned to Stark Tower. He had pushed himself, with the assistance of JARVIS, and just about scanned the entire state of New York before he gave up. _No! _Not gave up Tony cursed to himself. _Just need to reassess and restrategize. I'll never give up on you Pepper! _

He had ignored the incoming phone calls all day. He could care less what any of the callers had to say. Every time a prompt appeared on his HUD of a call or a message the bitter taste of bile rose in his throat and he mentally cursed the sender to hell. So far, the whole Avengers team and Nick Fury was damned to Hell, three or four times.

Landing on the Tower balcony, still broken courtesy of Thor, Tony walked still suited inside his penthouse apartment noticing immediately that he wasn't alone.

Sitting on his couches waiting in silence was a melancholic looking Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha. He didn't bother to lift his Iron Man mask to greet them. Instead he strode over to his bar, keeping his back to them, and searched his alcohol collection for which bottle he would empty tonight first.

Tony chose a strong variety of scotch, reaching for a glass, taking care not to crush the glass under the power of his suit, and poured. Opening his mask he took a big swig before he looked at the people in his penthouse eyeing him in silence and said with a resentful frown, "Get out."

"Tony" Steve uttered getting to his feet.

"I said get the fuck out!" Tony hallowed back throwing his half full glass across the room. The sound of the glass smashing against the tiles made everyone except Tony cringe.

Clint and Natasha stood up, eyeing Tony hesitantly, before turning away and walking towards the elevator to leave.

"Wait" Steve called out to them.

Tony was ready to punch Steve in the throat.

The soldier turned back to the hostile Iron Man with a pleading look on his face, "Tony you need to calm down."

It was all Tony needed. Trudging over to the casual dressed soldier and reaching him in mere strides, Tony put all the force he could muster and socked Steve right in the left jaw. The punch sent Steve flailing back onto the couch.

Tony moved to lay into Steve once more, but he was thwarted by two arms squeezing around his chest. Thor had grabbed him from behind, and was holding him with all his might to stop him from pounding Steve into a bloody pulp. Natasha and Clint had dashed across the room and now each of them was holding onto the determined Iron Man, one on each arm, detaining him from Steve who was sprawled out half dazed on the couch.

Tony let out a brutal growl as he tried pushing forward out of the holds of the three people restraining him.

"Tony!" Thor yelled into his ear, "We are not your enemies." But Thor's call fell on deaf ears.

Minutes passed of Tony trying to break away and his restrainers holding and puling and adjusting their grips until Tony's knees buckled in exhaustion and he slumped onto the ground. Breathing heavily, Thor arms still holding tightly around his chest, Tony felt numb and cold as beads of sweat ran down his face. Sanity returning, he looked up to see Clint, Natasha and Steve hovering over him cautiously.

"Ok," He submitted in defeat, "I'm done. Let me go get changed."

Thor released his hold on Tony cautiously wary if it was just a ploy, but against the suspicion Tony just sighed, and left the room ins silence keeping his eyes to the floor as he went.

* * *

It was almost half an hour until Tony returned to the living area less one Iron Man suit. Before joining the others on the couches he eagerly retrieved his bottle of scotch and a new glass from the kitchen.

Not looking directly into the faces of anyone around him, Tony slumped in his chair, left hand holding his filled glass, right hand gripping the bottle, and waited for someone to start while sipping unemotionally at his drink.

"Tony," Steve began, and Tony now noticed the decently sized blue discoloration appearing on the side of his jaw, "I know you must be so pissed at us but please give me a chance to explain."

Taking a swig of his drink, finishing the glass, then pouring himself another, Tony hissed, "How about I summarise it for you. You three," he scowled moving his eyes to Steve, Clint and Natasha, "were just following orders. Like good little dogs. Director asshat said apprehend Loki. Catch him off guard. And it was strategically decided to keep me and Thor in the dark." Another gulp. "Great plan!" no attempt at hiding the disdain.

"I wasn't involved." Steve replied.

"You sent me the messages."

"I was asked to."

Tony snorted, "I don't believe you."

Steve frowned, "Well, it's the truth. The minute I got back to SHIELD headquarters I went straight to Fury and explained the situation. It took me hours to convince him that Loki was here diplomatically, and he agreed to let it pan out the way Thor suggested. Or so I thought."

Steve's face was shrouded in emotional ache, like a kicked puppy, as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Tony believed him. He couldn't bring himself to consider Steve would be deceptive enough to have played a role in the ambush. It just wasn't the Captain. Plus, it explained why he wasn't suited up, was missing one shield, and looked shell shocked during the whole thing.

"And you two?" Tony snarled eyeing Clint and Natasha who sat side by side on their own couch.

"Following orders." Clint replied uncomfortably.

Another gulp and a refill required.

"We fucked up Tony," Clint continued, "We should of told you." The frown on Tony's face intensified as he eyed his drink.

Natasha stepped in, "Fury ordered us to keep you and Thor out. Thor, obviously, because of his emotional attachment to Loki..." Thor shifted in his seat and hissed, the first movement and sound he had made since Tony rejoined them, "and you because you were compromised."

Tony's hand gripped too tightly around his glass, "Compromised!?"

Natasha softened her tone, "Tony, it's Loki. He doesn't do anything unless he wants to. He wanted to get all us all gathered together. He was up to something and we couldn't risk losing the element of surprise. Can't you see that?"

Thor stomped his foot at Natasha, gripping at the armchair slightly tearing the leather at the seams, "You are wrong! This was not Loki's plan!"

"Really Thor?" Clint interjected, "Then whose was it? Yours? Did you plan the entire thing without any input from Loki?"

Thor hesitated before he responded, "Loki did not plan to have his magic bound. He did not plan to admit repentance at SHIELD."

"But he did want all the Avengers present yes?" Natasha added.

"Yes." Thor admitted morbidly, suspicion and doubt forming in his mind.

"And you also thought he couldn't harm anyone." Tony perked at Natasha's point. Thor had told them Loki was unable to harm anyone, then he remembered blue skin, and magic, and a force thrusting agents painfully across the room.

Tony dropped his bottle. The anger he felt when he first returned to the Tower was back in full force. Leaping to his feat he faced Thor with an accusing finger, "You said Loki had a binding spell. That he couldn't physically harm anyone! I don't know what classifies harm on Asgard, but throwing people across the room looked like it hurt."

Thor sat unintimidated by Tony's physical stance over him, "It was his Jotun form," he admitted solemnly.

"His what?" Three voices asked simultaneously.

Thor leant forward, leaning his elbows on his knees as he began what he knew would be a lengthy explanation.

"I have previously informed you all of Loki's past," as Thor spoke Tony returned to his seat, his anger subsiding, and nodded with Clint and Natasha, "that Loki is half Aesir, half Jotun. The Jotun are a abhorrent race in Asgard which is why the Allfather kept Loki's parentage a secret, even from me.

"When we first lost Loki to the abyss of space, Father enlightened me how Loki uncovered the truth... I knew then that Loki's fate was by my own doing. "

Thor took a deep breath, intertwining his fingers together anxiously.

"I took my brother and my friends with me to Jotunheim to confront their King. Asgard had been infiltrated by Jotuns who attempted to steal a powerful artefact from the vault. The Casket of Ancient Winters. They did not succeed, but I was so full of rage that I disobeyed the Allfathers direct orders not to push the matter any further.

"I sought answers from Laufrey, the King of Jotunheim, but when one of his court offended me, I engaged his army in battle."

Thor was running his hands through his hair sighing deeply, his face contorted with regret.

"After that, I was banished for my transgressions. During my exile Loki ventured to the vault. Father told of how Loki was grasping the Casket, his eyes terrified at the sight of his skin turning into that of a Jotun at the touch of the artefact. Somehow, Loki knew he wasn't a pure Aesir and that the cold frost revealed his true self. I do not doubt that something must have transpired during our venture to Jotunheim which arose Loki's suspicion.

"I have always had a problem with my anger friends. Even today, when I attacked one of my most respected and beloved allies by mere speculation that I had been betrayed."

Thor looked ill as he spoke, his shoulders slumping heavy and his eyes faintly misting on the surface.

"So, no one ever told Loki? He found out on his own?" Natasha asked, Thor giving her a sombre nod.

"That's fucked." Clint responded.

Tony cursed under his breath, "No, what's fucked is that that sociopath uses this as an excuse to shit over everyone and everything around him! I had a rough childhood, but do I go around killing and kidnapping people!?"

Natasha bit her tongue, holding back a remark about the 'killing' testimonial. Tony was not in the right state to accept that building weapons was an indirect method to killing.

"What you saw today was Loki's Jotun form. I did not know he could change by will power alone. Something he must have mastered in the time after his decent." Thor let the other draw their own conclusions.

"It interrupted the binding spell." Clint stating the obvious.

"Indeed." Thor agreed.

A few seconds passed in uncomfortable silence.

"Now." Tony declared, putting down his almost finished bottle of scotch and empty glass, "If we are all done with talking of why everything went to shit, I'd like to discuss a strategy of tracking down Loki."

The room was thick with hesitation before Clint answered, "That, may be a problem Tony."

Tony frowned irately, his eyes narrowing into slits, "Why?"

Thor turned his body to Tony to address him personally, "I have already explained to our friends the likelihood that we may be unable to trace Loki."

"What!" Tony yelled almost chocking on his own tongue.

"The magic used to teleport Loki this morning was not his own..."

"How the hell do you know that!" Tony roared loudly over Thor.

"Every sorcerer I have encountered has their own... magic signature, would be the simplest way to describe it. Loki's signature is well known to me. He has used his magic many times in my presence. I did not recognise the magic that removed my brother, and your lady Potts."

Tony collected himself, his heart pounding against his chest in panic, "So he had help" Natasha Noted. Thor just nodded in agreement.

"So..." Clint began, "What can we do?"

Thor looked at his friend firmly, determined and unfaltering eyes promising them, "I will request the aid of Heimdell to keep his eyes on all the nine realms for any trace of Loki, or lady Potts."

"Wait," Tony panicked, "The nine realms"

"He could be anywhere my friend."

"Holy fuck!" Tony's head spun. He needed another drink.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

* * *

Tony had been staring at the screen of his computer for hours. Most of his days had started to meld together into the same depressed unhealthy routine. He would wake up startled from his sleep from a vivid nightmare, covered in sweat, and instantly reach for painkillers or an alcoholic drink to calm him down.

He would clean and dress himself, ignore for the most part any request of his body for food, and venture down to his lab to work.

In the past weeks, Tony had been enhancing the portal detection technology, adding the energy readings that JARVIS was able to scan when Loki disappeared that day at SHIELD headquarters. Tony barely left his computers, or Stark Tower for that matter, hoping that the device would pick up the same readings somewhere on earth.

So far, not even a whisper of the energy, or any portal, was detected. Not since Thor returned to Asgard a week ago to expand his search for Loki. Thor vowed to return if he even got a hint of a trace of Loki.

With each day that passed Tony by, the hope that the portal detector would soon alert Tony of an incoming gateway transporting his Pepper home and safe diminished and it had taken all his strength and willpower to not succumb to grief. He kept in touch with his team, informing them that he had no new information. They kept calling him, Steve and Bruce mostly, requesting an update. Tony started to suspect it was only to check up on him rather than actually calling for information. It was irritating.

He declined their invitations to visit. Explained he had important work to do. He even avoided Bruce and the doctor's own dedicated lab in Stark Tower, each day retreating to his own lab. If Bruce did venture the extra floors up, he hardly spoke to him offering quick words such as "Hi, how are you,", "Nothing new","Yeah, I am fine." He wasn't fine, he was anything but fine, but he would rather close in on himself and subdue any anguish with alcohol than bleed his feelings all over the floor.

Stark Industries meanwhile was offhanded to temporary external management. Any major decisions were contracted to be run pass Tony, but those had stopped all together with the owner and sole shareholders informing the company staff that if anyone valued their jobs they would not contact him unless the company was about to collapse. Major decisions were thus put on hold and general management of the current operations put into place for the time being.

In the midst of the silence of his lab and how closed in on himself to the world Tony currently was, for a few seconds he didn't even register the blaring of the alarm from the screen in front of him. Realisation hitting like punch to the face, Tony fumbled in his chair almost tipping over as he sat up and looked at the data streaming across the monitor. His eyes devoured the information, and he reacted like a madman sprinting out of his lab and to the elevator.

"JARVIS" he commanded, "Bring me the elevator and prepare my suit."

"Yes, Sir"

He had never complained about it before, but in the minutes it took the elevator to reach the floor of the Tower with his suits, and the machines to attach each component to his body, Tony criticised the preparation time as way too long and he would see to it that the turnover time be decreased dramatically.

The second his HUD palette came to life on the inside of his suit, Tony directed JARVIS to transfer all incoming data from the portal detector to his HUD and open his exit doorway. The wall adjacent to Tony's suit capsules shifted with the sound of gears as the not-wall gave way to the outside of New York City.

Iron Man soared across the New York sky following the path the HUD was feeding him to origin of the energy identified by the portal detector. Tony tried to hope that he had finally found what he had been searching for for the past weeks, but the infuriating voice from the logical side of his brain was flooding him with the uncertainty that after two weeks he might not like what he finds.

Eventually he found himself on the outskirts of New York city near an abandoned industrial complex. The HUD was being annoyingly inaccurate as to a precise location of the foreign energy, so Tony circled the area looking for a sign of... anything. Then something caught his eye and he adjusted his flight path descending straight into the ground.

Two bodies lay disturbingly still on the grey cement of the ground. One a woman laid curled up, he face buried under her red hair, and the other Tony could see, even through the deep gashes and blood covering his face, was Loki.

Tony's heart stopped and he ran to the woman, taking her in his arms. He held his breath as he turned her face towards him, dreading the wounds he would soon see upon her, dreading that the woman would not be Pepper, dreading that the woman would be dead.

Turning her over, Tony could not form the words of overwhelming relief when he saw Pepper's face. Her beautiful unscathed face. Iron Man's helmet retracted revealing the concerned face of Tony Stark, "Pepper, Pepper wake up." He called shaking the woman gently in his arms, patting her face and holding her close. JARVIS had already been busy at work, "Scans reveal she is alive Sir. No external, or internal, injuries detected. She just appears to be unconscious"

Tony smiled in disbelief. He had her back. He had Pepper in his arms.

He picked her up and lowered his mask once more. The emotionless face of Iron Man turned to the other body laying lifeless on the ground and Tony then noticed the pool of blood gathering on the ground. Loki laid on his back, eyes closed, clothes and visible skin had been torn to shreds like someone had attacked the bastard with wolverine's claws.

Although not asked to, JARVIS turned his scanners to Loki and presented Tony with his observations, "Loki appears to have sustained deep wounds and muscle trauma to 84% of his body. No bone fractures and internal organs appear intact. Recommend immediate medical attention to avoid further blood loss or infection, or possible death."

Tony hesitated, conflicted.

Twenty minutes ago he would have revelled in choking the life out of Loki himself. This is what he wanted, Pepper safe in his arms and Loki suffering in torment.

Against the darker side of his disposition, he looked up towards the sky and screamed loudly at the clouds, "Thor! If you can hear me, then you better get your ass down here and save your goddamned brother! If not, then even better!"

With that Iron Man engaged his stabilisers and took to the sky, Pepper held tightly in his arms. He was miles away and out of sight of the industrial area when the dark unnatural clouds began to form.

* * *

**A/N** Hello again readers.

First off: " three drops of blood from a red-haired woman" is an idea belonging to user "Potkanka". An amazing reviewer and I had to pop this somewhere in this chapter!

This was my longest chapter yet! But you all deserved it for being so supportive. I hope this uncovered some of the questions you guys were asking in the previous chapter, of course this chapter also raises NEW questions, but they are pivotal to the plot which will develop later ;).

Reviews are always VERY much appreciated. I also love when people surmise where the story might go. it really helps develop the plot into what people actually want to happen, or ways to twist it, or even to answer some questions that I may not even realise I had raised. Until next time then!


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

**Chapter 7: Questions **

It was a anxious half an hour while Bruce fussed over Pepper, Tony sitting awkwardly in the corner couch, still in his Iron Man suit, watching the doctor like a hawk (or a Hawkeye).

If it wasn't for the fact that the person staring him was Tony Stark, Bruce would have asked the worried loved one to leave the room while he performed his examination on his patient. He didn't like being made to feel nervous and second guessing himself due to the suspicions that onlookers were judging him while he worked. But this onlooker was Tony Stark, so he didn't bother raising the topic since he knew it was _my Tower, my rules_, being the same answer he received when he once asked said billionaire to turn down his rock music.

Pepper got the full treatment of all the toys: stethoscope, sphygmomanometer, thermometer, and even blood drawn to which Bruce hurried down to the closest Stark lab with a microscope to see if any abnormalities were present. To Bruce's adequately qualified medical knowledge, nothing he could detect with the equipment he had on hand revealed anything physically wrong with the patient.

So then it was decided Pepper's physical condition was stable enough to give her a small dose of adrenaline to see if they could wake her up.

Pepper woke up in seconds of being injected, screaming.

* * *

Recovering from the initial shock of Pepper's very high pitched blood curdling scream, Tony rushed to her side taking a seat on the edge of the bed, affectionately cupping her face with his Iron Man hand (he should have taken the suit off! How he missed the touch of her skin) directing the red-head's startled and frantic eyes to meet his. Tony stared at her, in comfort and reassurance, as Pepper hysterically darted her gaze all around the room coming to grips of her surroundings. Then it hit her.

"Tony!" She let out in a pained cry and shot up from her lying position on the bed and threw her arms around him. Tony gently returned the embrace, holding Pepper against his suit (why had he left it on!) and rested the exposed skin of his face against her hair. Even through the armour, he could sense her whole body shivering.

"It's alright Pep, you're safe."

Pepper was the first to break the hold, pulling back and staring at Tony with joyful tears swelling at the corners of her eyes.

Bruce stood back from the couple, letting them have their moment. But after a minute or two it started to get quite awkward.

"Hmmm" Bruce coughed, failing miserably in pretending to simply clear his throat without making a ploy for attention.

"Oh I am sorry Bruce." Pepper exclaimed finally bringing her eyes away from Tony and noticing the good doctor standing not to far from the foot of the bed.

"Excellent. Clear and immediate memory recognition." Bruce commented, which garnered a confused frown from Pepper, until her eyes drifted to the bedside table next to her and she noticed the collection of the obviously used medical equipment sitting there in a neat pile.

Bruce was the first to pick up on Pepper's rising trepidation to the objects adjacent to her.

"We couldn't find any irregularities," he advised, "I'll want to do some follow ups, but for now I believe I can give you a clear bill of health." Pepper breathed a sigh of relief at the news, looking back at Tony with a tremendous smile, which he immediately returned.

"Gotta say, you had us worried there," the doctor continued, "and I can't begin to imagine what you've been through for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Pepper's outcry made both men present jump in surprise.

"Yeah, you've been missing for two weeks. You didn't know?" Tony asked.

"No. No. It couldn't of been two weeks." Pepper was running her free hand through her hair in confusion, the other stayed gripping that of Tony's armoured hand, which now had tightened into a forceful grip.

"Well to me it felt like two years. But honestly, two weeks Pep. Without a trace." Tony knew from Pepper's startled expression that she was already in a state of alarm, and perhaps he shouldn't be pushing her right now, but he had never been skilled at being patient when it came to his curiosity. When Tony Stark wanted answers, he hated waiting, well actually that applied to anything Tony wanted.

So he continued. "You don't remember?"

"I... no." Pepper answered, which made everyone in the room writhe uncomfortably.

"Nothing?" Bruce enquired.

"No." A dark expression spread across Pepper's face. Why couldn't she remember? _How could it possibly have been two weeks?_

"Wait, Loki!" She burst out suddenly. "Yes, I was with Loki. But only for a minute. We were, somewhere dark." Pepper's face contorted, like pushing her brain for the memories was painful. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on retrieving the information.

"Loki, he was. I don't know. He looked afraid. And there were creatures there. But then, I can't remember." Pepper sneered angrily at herself, and turned her eyes hesitant across to Tony in apprehension expecting him to appear disappointed, but all she saw was the man she loved looking at her dotingly, eyes wide and full of affection.

Tony rubbed her back in reassurance. "Well, don't worry. He got what he deserved," he stated with hardened distain in his tone.

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked hesitantly. It was then he realised then he didn't even know how Tony had gotten Pepper back, didn't have the luxury of time before putting all his attention to examining her. This made Bruce swallow in foreboding. Did he even want to know what Tony meant? _Oh Tony, what did you do..._

"Oh right," Tony realised, "I didn't tell you. When I found Pepper, Loki was there too."

Bruce's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "He brought her back?"

"No, he was out cold as well." Tony sighed, he didn't want to tell the rest of the story, but he knew the next words from Bruce were going to be 's_houldn't we alert SHIELD' _or _'shouldn't we go get him?' _and they would find out anyway in either event. "And, he didn't look like he had spent the last two weeks in Hawaii."

"What does that mean?" Pepper's turn to push for answers from Tony. _Why was he being so obscure?_ she thought to herself before realising that Tony was always dismissive when it came to topics of him doing, or not doing as the case usually was when it came to his duties involving Stark Industries, something she would disapprove of. _Oh Tony, what did you do..._

Tony sighed, "The guy looked like he had gone one on one with Freddy Kruger. He was pretty messed up."

"He was hurt!" Pepper cried.

"And you just left him there?" Bruce looked more shocked than Tony had expected, which was kind of offensive. Loki was the bad guy here, not him.

"Hey!" Tony went on the defence, standing up from the bed, putting full effort into his clichéd Stark flare-up, "Don't take this out on me. Priority number one was Pepper. I didn't know if anything was wrong with her. Plus, I called out to Thor. It's not like I left the bastard to die. But you know what, I fucking hell should of! He is a mass murdering psychopath who wouldn't hesitate to gut any one of us."

Awkward silence. No one wanted to admit that Tony's statement of better-off-dead was true, even if they agreed with it.

"Then why am I alive?" Pepper murmured beside him. Tony had expected a comment from Bruce, and was taken slightly aback that the first to speak was Pepper.

"What?" Tony asked. Not that he didn't hear her, but he genuinely didn't know why she would ask such a question. _You are alive because I love you! And I need you!_ he pleaded in his mind, ready to sweep the woman up in his arms again.

"Look at me Tony..." Pepper moved to stand, Bruce and Tony flinched towards her to coax her back in bed but she thwarted their attempts with a determined frown and a raising of her palm to leave her be. She threw her feet over the bed, pushed herself up, and stood. Surprisingly, she was steady on her feet. She didn't even feel dizzy.

"I am fine," she continued, "I don't know if perhaps later we might find something wrong with me," that made Tony cringe, "but right now I feel normal. And if Loki is as wounded as you say he is, doesn't that raise the question, why not me?"

Tony crossed his arms stubbornly, "No." A few seconds passed. "Maybe." He grimaced. He already knew well what Pepper was getting at, he had been thinking it since Bruce began his tests and had a few moments to himself on the couch. Why did Loki look like he was on his death bed, and Pepper didn't have a scratch on her? It was wracking his brain and made no sense whatsoever that Loki would stick his decrepit neck out for Pepper, or any human 'ant' for that matter. The unanswered questions kept gnawing at him being the infuriating nuisances that they were.

Damn his ravenous thirst for knowledge. Damn it!

* * *

It was with tremendous reluctance that Iron Man now found himself flying over New York in the opposite direction from Pepper. All he wanted to do was to sit by her side and praise the Gods for returning her to him. Well, no scratch that. Damn gods. Why couldn't they just stay on their mountain in the clouds and leave him the hell alone. He knew that Asgard probably didn't actually look like Mount Olympus, but the point still stood as valid.

So now, he was headed back to the outskirts of the city in search of Loki. And really, what was he expecting to find when he got there? He contemplated there were three viable possibilities. Number one obviously being Tony returned to an unconscious bleeding out God of Mischief. In this instance, what was he suppose to do? Probably call SHIELD he imagined, get the psycho some medical help, which he didn't deserve Tony reasoned. The sonovabitch was finally getting his comeuppance. Who was he to interfere? It was the will of the Gods. Tony couldn't help but scoff a laugh at his own thoughts which prompted JARVIS to ask, "Is something comical sir?" and respond "it's nothing JARVIS."

Second possibility, a dead Loki. Well, the answers to his questions would then die with him. It would drive him crazy for a few weeks not knowing what happened to Loki and Pepper for the past two weeks, but not the worst of outcomes he considered. _Did that make me a bad person?_ He thought, but quickly buried that idea with all the other depression signifying ideas that will surely someday in the future be retold to an overpaid therapist.

Then finally, it may well be that Loki wouldn't even be there when he got there. Maybe the trickster pulled a fast one and ran off. Maybe Thor took him back to Asgard. Maybe whoever dumped him there came back and finished what they started.

Putting his thoughts to the side, Tony braced himself for the answers to come as the horizon revealed the familiar industrial buildings on the outskirts of the city.

The noon sun was blazing brightly and in the clearer day, no longer overcome by the torrent of hysteria when looking for Pepper, he really took notice of how run down and dilapidated the area was. The buildings were all covered in graffiti, there was rubbish and metal debris scattered everywhere, and almost no glass windows were free from holes courtesy of the local riff-raffs who had waged war against the glass and anything else that made that satisfying noise of smashing.

Flying overhead, his HUD informing him that he was indeed was at the location where he had located Pepper, Tony looked down to the ground in search of his answers, that memorable image of a blacked clothed figure lying motionless on the ground still in his mind's eye, but not in the surroundings before him.

Bringing himself down to the ground, he located the thick red fluids that were once covered by the god's body, only this time Tony could see clearly just how much blood Loki was lying on. It was a lot of blood and it almost made him heave.

Pulling his disgusted stare away from the red pool, something new caught his eyes. It was a trail. A subtle trail, only a few drops of blood littered the ground every few steps, but a trail he could follow. He followed it up to the slightly open doorway to a steel framed warehouse. The metal door was barely still on its runners, but the gap was wide enough for Tony to fit through even in his Iron Man suit.

The inside of the warehouse was completely open and lit up with the natural sunlight pouring in from all the broken windows overhead. The area was bare, nothing but four walls, a roof, and Thor in the corner kneeling next to a very still Loki who laid dead straight, his arms bent at his sides and the palms of his hands resting on his chest.

"Hello my friend." Thor greeted glancing up at Tony. Tony coughed out a "hi", not really knowing what else to say in this situation... and was that Loki laying there with rocks on top of him? _Yeap strange yellow glowing rocks_ Tony confirmed upon walking the few steps towards the gods from the doorway. Thor must of noticed, even with the unemotional covering of the Iron Man mask, Tony's stares concerning said alien-looking rocks, the eyeholes in his helmet giving away what he was observing.

"Healing stones." Thor clarified.

"Oh." Well, that explains everything then! Could be worse, Tony considered, at least Thor wasn't trying to feed Loki golden apples. He had read somewhere that that was the medical treatment for ailments of Norse gods.

An awkward silence passed between the two men of which Tony was just too distracted in gawking at Loki's wounds and Thor was clandestinely assessing the prospect of Iron Man initiating anything hostile, the thunder god's eyes flinching slightly at his hammer and evaluating how quickly he could bring it from its resting position at his side to defend his brother. Fast enough, he reasoned, but he really hoped he wouldn't be forced to do anything of the sort against his friend... again.

If Tony did suspect that Thor was acting guardedly, he didn't comment on it, especially considering it wasn't unlike Thor to act protective of his brother.

"Wouldn't it be better to do that in Asgard?" Tony asked finally breaking the silence. He simply enquired for Loki's sake of course, not that he just wanted the guy far, far away. Well, that's what he told himself anyway. Thor knew better, although he didn't confront Tony about it.

"The alchemist employed the extent of his dark magic to send me here. I cannot return until he has time to replenish." That's right Tony remembered, the one way ticket thing.

The civil exchanges between himself and Tony gave Thor calm that perhaps Tony was not here to instigate anything against him or his brother, but Thor would be naive if he was not at least suspicious, taking into account that had transpired against Tony brought about by his brother.

Thor's disposition had never been one of patience, he shared that trait with Tony, but as he had learned from Loki over the years, tact was always the best course when dealing with a suspicious character - friend or foe, which Tony right now could be either.

"Tell me my friend, how is Lady Potts?" Perhaps if Thor knew how badly Tony's lady had been injured, he could ascertain his intentions now towards his brother.

Tony didn't even question how Thor knew that Pepper wasn't still missing. If the guardian of Asgard could allegedly see everything, which as a side note irked Tony out to no end (he just hoped the guy had boundaries when it came to his surveillance), he must of informed Thor that Iron Man had retreated with Pepper and left Loki on the ground to bleed out. _Should I feel guilty about that?_ No, he told himself, adding that idea to the pile for the future therapist.

"Well she doesn't look like she lost a fight with Wolverine. Which I'll add I would suspect sliced up your brother here if it wasn't completely against his character to abandon a helpless woman after scratching up the bad guy." Thor didn't add any comment, he didn't want to admit that Loki had deserved what he got being the 'bad guy' in the scenario.

Tony took pause before admitting, "But as much as it baffles me to admit it, I think she is going to be fine."

Thor's eyes widened at the revelation, "Truly my friend? She is unharmed?"

"Yeah. According to her and Bruce."

"So she is also awake?"

"Yeap."

Thor stood up and paced a little next to Loki contemplating the new information. It made Thor very uncomfortable to know that the woman was completely unscathed. Not that he had wished that she was, absolutely not, but he knew Loki had no fondness for the humans, so why was she unharmed and his brother so severally wounded?

"This news gives me great unease my friend." Thor confessed, running his hand through his long blonde hair like he always did when he felt discomfort.

"Not alone there buddy." Tony added crossing his arms.

"Well, it appears we both share the same problem. I assume you wish to question my brother on the matter of your Lady Potts." Tony just nodded in agreement.

"I too would like to question him, but in this state, he is incapable to answer us." Thor explained in that morbid Thor tone whenever he discussed his brother. Tony wasn't sure if Thor had already attempted waking Loki, or he just assumed since the guy pretty much looked like a corpse.

"So, are you just going to stay here and wait for him to heal then?" Tony enquired, taking a glance at his surrounding and grimacing.

Thor sighed, "I dare not risk moving elsewhere in case my brother is recognised and apprehended. I would not trust anyone else to oversee his recovery and I will not be vetoed from being by his side."

Then an idea settled on Tony, and every fibre in his being was screaming at him, telling him he was the most stupidest person on the planet for even thinking it. He felt even more moronic since he was now seriously considering offering it. But Pepper's question kept repeating in his head, _"Then why am I alive?"_, and if he wanted the answer then he would have to ensure he was present when Loki was well enough to talk.

"Then bring him to Stark Tower. We'll keep it off the record. Keep SHIELD in the dark as well." _So stupid_ _Tony!_ He swore at himself, _let's bring Loki in the vicinity of Pepper again, because that worked out great the last time!_

Thor instantly looked across at Tony in utter disbelief.

"You would offer such a thing," Thor uttered, "to someone who has brought you nothing but misfortune."

Tony snorted, "Firstly, misfortune happens when you have bad luck, what Loki does on the other hand is throw my life into absolute fucking turmoil. Secondly, I'm not offering for him, I am offering it for you, since you two are inseparable. You are still my friend Thor. You just have really bad luck when it comes to your family."

Thor breathed in relief, almost like he had just been released from a dark shadow that had been looming over him. "I feared you would no longer consider yourself my ally after what my brother had wrought upon you. You astound me with your valour, Anthony Stark, that you offer aid to the brother of your enemy who has brought nothing but harm to you, your world, and your Lady Potts."

Tony was a little taken back by the compliment, but modesty just wasn't in his nature.

"Yeah, I am a hero among men." He joked. Well, almost. He was pretty amazing.

"But I am not carrying him back." Thor smiled at his friend's remark, giving the Man of Iron a friendly nod.

* * *

"You're insane!" Bruce shouted.

"Actually, I'm rich. So I believe the correct term is eccentric." Tony mocked.

Presently, Tony was directing Thor holding a motionless Loki to the elevator. Bruce had joined them from Tony's bedroom after being informed by JARVIS that Tony had returned, and he wasn't alone. Pepper remained in Tony's room as requested by JARVIS who advised that Tony had insisted.

"This is dangerous Tony, too dangerous." Bruce continued, but Tony had made up his mind and wasn't going to budge on the issue.

"Everything I do is dangerous Banner, otherwise think how boring life would be." Tony now had taken down his Iron Man mask and was giving Bruce a mischievous smile.

Bruce gave Tony an expression of annoyance. "Tony! For once in your life stop making jokes."

"Alright, look. We have questions, Loki has answers. And I'm not about to have Thor stay in an abandoned warehouse while we wait for brother dearest to recover enough to provide them." Tony explained, leading Thor into the elevator, Bruce joining them.

"Plus," he continued, "I am taking precautions."

"Such as..." Bruce pestered crossing his arms waiting for the brilliant (sarcasm) mind of Stark to explain what 'precautions' could possibly be enough to protect them from the likes of Loki.

"We'll put him inside your containment area. I'll just add one of the portable beds from the labs and a chair for Thor. "

"And what if I need it Tony?" Bruce stated in that annoyed tone Bruce had when Tony was doing something reckless.

"Well, and would you please stop saying my name over and over, we'll have to make sure you don't then won't we.

Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a horrible idea. And to keep SHIELD in the dark as well. This was not going to end well.

It didn't take long before Thor and Loki were set up inside Bruce's, or more specifically his alter-ego's, containment area. It was constructed in line with the same specifications as the one by SHIELD on the helicarrier in one of the spare labs of the Tower. It was just for worst case scenario situations, plus it comforted Bruce to know that he had a solution for a worst case scenario, which made him more confident to stay in Stark Tower. Tony hoped this wouldn't mean Bruce was going to leave him alone with Thor and Loki, he liked the idea of back up. Despite agreeing to house Loki temporarily, he wasn't ignorant to the threat he posed.

Tony programmed JARVIS' protocols that Thor was free to enter and leave the containment, so all Thor had to do was request release. Loki however, was not under any circumstances to be let out. So if JARVIS even sensed Loki was awake, the door was to remain locked, even to Thor. Tony asked Thor if he knew what they meant, if he understood that should Loki wake up and threaten Thor, he would be stuck in there with his brother. Thor acknowledged this, and confirmed that it was a risk he was willing to take.

One the gods were settled, Bruce suggested Loki be given a change of clothes since the ones he currently had on were covered in blood. Thor made a comment that Norse gods do not experience infection like that of a human, to which Bruce simply countered that he only made the suggestion on behalf of the smell. Thor then agreed and Bruce supplied him with the loose green medical garments one wore before an operation in a hospital (not the one piece, but the pants and shirt. No one wanted to see Loki's bare arse if he attempted to make a run for it!)

Other events elsewhere included Pepper agreeing to steer clear of the containment area after Tony chucked a hissy fit when she asked to see Loki. She also reluctantly agreed to stay in the Tower for the time being as her sudden return would prompt too many questions, especially from SHIELD who would immediately investigate. Tony couldn't risk exposing Loki to them being in his present extremely vulnerable state. Thor would declare war if SHIELD prevented him from being at his brother's side, or decided it would be better for earth if Loki did not recover, and Tony would not get his answers. Everybody loses.

Pepper was beside herself that she had to hold off telling all her loved ones that she was alright, but Tony promised it should only be a couple more days. How long could a god possibly take to heal? After all, he had seen Thor take a stab wound like it was a paper cut.

* * *

It was three days of Thor leaving Loki's side only once to quickly shove a fair amount of food down his throat before Tony decided he should go have a word with their resident thunder god. He knew Thor was not sure how long it would take Loki to heal, but he was an impatient man, and at least if he knew how long it _might _take it he would stop pestering JARVIS for updates only to be disappointed again and again that Loki was still lying motionless in the containment area, Thor at his side, with yellow glowing rocks on top of him.

Plus, Pepper had insisted he get a time frame since Tony promised she would only have be in hiding for a couple of days.

"I cannot provide with any certainty how long it may take Loki to heal." Thor admitted sombrely. "Loki has never been injured to this extent before. The wounds are starting to coagulate but I do not know the extent of his internal injuries." To this Tony noticed that indeed, the wounds looked a thousand times better than had three days ago, skin began to cover what was once gaping and bleeding gashes across Loki's face, but he still started to pace nervously.

Tony knew he couldn't keep up hiding the truth of Pepper's return from SHIELD for too much longer. Steve had already called to check in on him and he was worried that the Captain may have suspected something when he made a joke about Steve's constant concern made him the father he never had, and in fact he was actually old enough to be the great grandfather he never had. Tony hadn't made a single joke while Pepper was missing, and this sudden change in conversational content gave way to an awkward silence over the phone until Tony abruptly ended the phone call with, "Sorry, work to do. Gotta go."

Thor sat back in his standard Stark RnD lab metal chair, tilting his head up at the dome ceiling of the containment, his eyes closed and in thought.

"In fact," Thor began and Tony noticed a small crack of a smile on the side of his face, "a part from the beating Banner thrashed upon him," Tony couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the memory, "the only other time Loki revealed to be in utter agony was the time he challenged Logi the fire giant to an eating contest. Logi beat Loki, eating everything including the wooden trencher where the meat was placed." Thor snickered to himself as he reminisced, "Loki was so full he said his stomach was going to give way. He couldn't move for days afterwards! Like a pregnant mare ready to give birth."

Thor continued to laugh heartily and Tony couldn't help but cough a few himself, not at the story, but at watching Thor's reaction to the fond memory of his brother.

In their moment of distraction, no one noticed Loki's eyes twitch painfully, but the area went dead quiet when he groaned.

Two sets of eyes stared in wide surprise as Loki coughed out, albeit painfully, "I must be in Helheim, and you two are my eternal punishment."

* * *

**A/N**

**HELLO READERS!**

I promised this chapter wouldn't take long, and I think I am quite proud at the turn around time for this one.

Also, please don't condemn me on my lack of medical knowledge and whether Bruce would have shot pepper with adrenaline, just go with it!

In case anyone is wondering, the Logi story is from the canon myths, but obviously, I adjusted a little so that Loki only had stomach aches. I am not planning on putting in the stories of his children, just so it's in line with the movies. Also, Helheim (Aka Hel) is as close to Hell as I could get in Norse mythology.

Please review if you like, or didn't! All comments are very much appreciated.

Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8: Keep Calm and Assemble

**Chapter 8: Keep Calm and Assemble **

Loki adjusted himself cautiously underneath the healing stones, trying to lift his neck up just enough from his lying position to have a look down his body. He knew he wasn't in his usual attire, the comforting constriction of the leather no longer wrapping itself around his body, and he felt absent without the familiar feel of the clothing.

Peering down at his uncovered torso and legs, Loki cringed in disgust. He was dressed in a degrading combination of thin- fabric lime green pants and shirt, like a common human.

Plonking his head back onto the hard mattress of the thin framed bed he sneered, "How humiliating! Death would have been far more merciful."

"Don't think that still isn't an option." Tony shot back, glaring down at Loki with a frown said despite his usual comical attitude, he wasn't joking.

Thor moved his chair closer to Loki, the screeching of the metal against the floor of the containment area squealed throughout the dome and made Tony cringe. Loki however kept his eyes staring to the ceiling, he knew Thor was moving closer, but didn't care to look into his not-brother's eyes; ever the stubborn mule refusing to acknowledge any attachment to the thunder god.

"Loki, how do you feel?" Loki turned his nose up, of course Thor's first inquiry would be one of concern over his well-being. Pathetic sentiment.

"I must admit I feel quite dismayed Odinson," Loki turned his nose up looking across at Thor who's eyes had gone wide with distress.

"You are afraid brother? Why, what is wrong?" Thor almost sounded like he was about to break into a panic.

Loki smirked as he observed his brother's predictable fretful reaction, "I fear that if I look even half as bad as you look, I must really be in a dire state." Thor frowned in irritation but didn't get the chance to scorn at his brother as Tony kicked the leg of the bed with enough force that it made Loki's body vibrate and he let out a painful hiss.

Loki turned to Tony ready to batter the man with threatening words but Tony cut him off before he had a chance, "Unless you haven't noticed you mountain goat diva, you're not exactly in any position of power right now." Tony gave Loki a moment to contemplate this before he continued, noticing how Loki uncharacteristically held his tongue.

"So I would be very careful if I were you, because I am this close," Tony using his thumb and index finger to demonstrate the proximity, "to handing your ass over to SHIELD and I _promise_ you my hospitality is five star compared to what they will do to you." There was no waver in Tony's voice, and Thor stifled at how convincing the threat had been delivered, so much so he was inclined to speak his objections, and it took a great amount of his willpower to remain quiet. Both Thor and his brother were here in Anthony Stark's premises by the billionaire's good graces, graces which Thor considered, despite Tony's contrary indications, he and Loki did not deserve.

Loki thought carefully before responding, not taking lightly the fact that Stark was openly threatening him, and Thor did not object in that roaring anger he usually exuded when someone threatened his little brother.

"So then Stark, it appears I am at your whim." Loki let a delighted smile spread across his face. _Snide bastard_ Tony cursed, and the mischievous god now gave the man in control his full attention, "How do you intend to exploit your new found position?"

"Oh don't tempt me," Tony scorned, "Nothing would make me happier than to force feed those weird-ass rocks to you."

Loki cocked a curious eyebrow, "Well, why don't you?"

Tony's eyes turned to irritated slits, "You have something we need."

"Oh." Loki perked, "And what might that be?"

Immediate response, "Answers."

"Arr." Loki smiled at that._ And it shifts again _he cooed to himself. Power and control were such feeble things.

* * *

Tony left the containment area to fetch Bruce (and a glass of scotch). He wanted the good doctor to be present during Loki's questioning. Between Thor and himself, Bruce was the only one who would be able to keep some sort of calm if things got heated. Tony wasn't so egotistical that he was blind to the fact that sometimes, _sometimes_, he could be a little hot headed. _Sometimes._

"Really Tony, at this hour!" Bruce disapproved at Tony's choice of beverage, to which Tony simply gave the doctor the finger. Tony didn't even notice that is was only eleven o'clock, the drama in the morning had thrown him for time.

Pepper could hear the familiar voices in the penthouse living area and quickly approached Tony to pick his brain about when she could expected to be alleviated of her house arrest. She didn't anticipate Tony to tell her Loki had miraculously woken up while he was down there.

"What did he say?" She asked energetically, but then noticed the glass of scotch in Tony's hand. "Seriously Tony..." she said flatly shaking her head.

"Oh my god you too, you're not my real mum and dad!" Tony yelled, loud enough so that Bruce all the way across the living room could hear.

"Thank heavens for that!" Bruce yelled back, "I would not want to take claim to you! And not to mention your relationship with Pepper, if she was your mother, is quite perverted Tony, even for you!"

Tony snorted out a very amused laugh, "Did you just call me a mother-fuc..."

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, cutting off the foul mouthed billionaire mid-sentence.

Tony then proceeded to explain to Pepper what had transpired between himself and the Norse gods and that he was just up here for a moment to fetch Bruce. He wanted to interrogate Loki as soon as possible and not give the fraudster time to work on formulating a believable lie. Pepper insisted on being present as well, but Tony strongly refused to allow it. He did not want her to be put in harms way even more so than she already was. Plus, he said she could watch the surveillance footage on the living room TV which JARVIS could broadcast for her.

Tony's reasoning why Pepper couldn't be present during the interrogation made absolutely no sense to Pepper and she frowned at Tony for being so over-protective. Loki could teleport anywhere he wanted, wouldn't it make more sense to allow her to stay near the Avengers, rather than in isolation? But Pepper didn't raise that point with Tony, she was inclined to believe based on his attitude to her safety that Tony may not have realised that issue and would immediately call the jet to send her off to Malibu, and she wouldn't be able to even watch the broadcast then. So she conceded, for now.

* * *

"What do you mean he's asleep!" Tony fumed, returning to the containment area with Bruce in tow.

"My brother is still severely wounded my friend, he was finding it difficult to remain conscious."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, did you get anything out of him?" Tony went to take a swig of his scotch, only to be disappointed when he realised the glass was empty.

"My brother informed me that he is still too weakened to answer our questions." The moment the words left Thor's mouth, Tony snapped.

"Oh hell no! I am not buying that crap!" With that Tony was overcome with his infuriation and impatience, and in retaliation levelled a hard kick into the side of Loki's bed, forcing the metal legs to make a loud screeching noise against the floor.

Loki awoke in a panicked frenzy, jolting upwards into a sitting position, forcing all the healing stones on his chest to either tumble into his lap or across the floor. Instincts taking over, the once helpless looking god had morphed his placid sleeping face into a vicious frown and snarl. Loki's eyes were absent, lost in confusion and alarm, and he turned his fierce gaze to the humans standing adjacent to the bed and in an instant his skin had turned blue and he had brought his hands up and aimed them at Tony and Bruce.

Tony froze, and his scotch glass slipped out of his hands and began its decent towards the ground.

In what little milliseconds the scientists had to react, all they could seem to do was take a deep breath and pull a stupid facial expression. For two genius', not their brightest moment. Then they were flying across the short metres of the containment cell into the reinforced glass wall, faster than what it took for Tony's scotch glass to smash against the floor.

Tony shakily lifted his head, he was dizzy and his body was protesting any movement after the impact. His eyes would not adjust, and his ears were ringing. It took a moment to feel the cool, smooth floor beneath his palms and realize he was sprawled out upon the ground. Then he heard the struggled heavy breathing beside him.

"Bruce?" He murmured to the man next to him, and two desperate eyes looked at him as they turned that all too recognisable shade of green.

"Fuck!" Tony yelped, and he hopped to his feet, the human instinct to flee driving him as Bruce's body began to grow, clothes spreading and green spreading across the visible limbs of his body.

Thor was already in motion, his large arms gripping around Loki's torso from behind, restraining the smaller god's own arms, which forced Loki to flail in anger trying to break free - aimlessly resisting like a confused mental patient. Tony commanded JARVIS to open the containment area door, which instantly flung open at the bequest of its master.

Thor lifted Loki into the air, dragging him out of the cell, Tony following keenly behind them. Once cleared the door closed just in time for the Hulk to pound his powerful fists against it, protesting his entrapment and roaring loudly at the men who rounded the corner out of sight into the nearby corridor.

Tony bent over, clenching at his chest, breathing rapidly like he had just run a marathon. Loki was still trying to lash out at Thor who kept his blue counterpart in his bear grip, failing to coerce his detainee to calm down.

"Stop it brother!" Thor demanded. But Loki did not even acknowledge the command, words failing to register as he flailed about.

Tony had had enough and he walked up to the thrashing god and slapped him, open palmed, straight across the face.

"Knock it off!" Tony yelled and instantly Loki's eyes adjusted and appeared to comprehend everything around them. Then his blue skin faded and he looked like Thor's brother again.

Thor eased his grip around Loki and placed him gently on the floor, leaning him against the corridor wall. Loki rubbed his temples with a pained expression.

Tony frowned and rubbed his face with both his hands, running them up and through his hair. In the distance, he could still hear the Hulk bellowing in frustration.

Well, that escalated quickly.

* * *

The first noise to break the silence as the three men regained their bearings came from the soft voice of Pepper Potts down the hall. She had yelled out Tony's name in a panic from the elevator, having watched the whole scene from the penthouse living room.

Tony opened his arms to embrace his obviously worried for him lover, but instead of the expected passionate hug, he received a startling slap to the face.

"What the hell!" Tony protested, rubbing the side of his face that had been struck. For someone so slight, Pepper really packed a punch.

"Don't _'What the hell'_ me Anthony Edward Stark!" Pepper warned, and Tony knew that he was in trouble; she had used his whole name.

"For a genius, you do some extremely brainless things. Why in the world would you kick Loki's bed like that!"

"You're blaming this on me!" Tony was shocked. Why did he always get the blame. "That crazy bastard flung us across the room!"

Pepper just shook her head, "What did you expect when you kicked awake a violent god like that?"

Tony hissed, "It's not like I had my suit on or anything! He overreacted. Something you two share in common."

"Don't take that tone with me!"

The arguing couple continued to yell at each other, both not taking notice of the two sets of eyes gawking at them.

"Brother, do we... look like that when we fight?" Thor asked leaning down to Loki and whispering the question. After processing Thor's words through his throbbing headache he turned his annoyed gaze towards Stark and his woman, only to be greeted with the sight of Pepper throwing her arms around Tony, obviously forgiving his irresponsible behaviour.

Loki grimaced, "Definitely not, I don't forgive your idiocracy so frivolously."

Thor scoffed, clear annoyance that he can never just have a normal conversation with his brother. Couldn't he for _once _just have a normal discussion with his brother. Well, Loki wasn't the only one who could act like a bitch.

"Well," Thor contemplated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "you are just too critical my brother, for I always forgive easily your foolishness, of which there are very many of recent." This earned Thor a very passionate death stare.

* * *

Tony felt bile creep into the back of his throat at the image of Loki getting too comfortable in one of his beds. Technically, this was a unused guest bed, but still, it was his property and available for someone he considered his welcomed guest. Not an uninvited annoyance like Loki, God of being a pain-in-the-ass.

Thor took a seat in the couch positioned next to the bed, eyeing Loki protectively. Pepper was fetching the wounded god some water, and it didn't skip anyone's attention that Loki's medical garments were now blotched with growing red stains, the action in the containment area must have busted open a few of the more severe wounds. But Tony was adamant, the god was awake, and he was going to question him with or without Bruce's aid.

"Comfortable?" Tony asked, standing beside the bed crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"As much as is possible considering the circumstances I am sure." Loki retorted, his green eyes sliding mockingly at Tony, the way a spoilt rich kid would insinuate, _I've had better_.

Not giving a single fuck of the answer either way, Tony just shrugged and ignored the prince's sarcastic stab at what Tony, as a billionaire, offered by way of comfort. "Great" with as much glee as he could muster, "then you won't mind answering some questions for me then." At that moment Pepper returned with the water, placing them invitingly on the bed's side table in reach of both Thor and Loki.

"My preference to answer and my ability are two different matters Stark." Loki shot back, relishing in the fact that he had caused a vein in Tony's forehead to pulse in irritation.

"Question 1" Tony began, his voice louder and sterner, "Where have you been for the past two weeks?"

Loki chocked on his breath. _Two weeks? _He mused. _Interesting. _

But before he could utter a word an omnificent voice broke through the silence.

"Sir?" JARVIS interrupted. Tony sighed, worst timing ever.

"Not now JARVIS."

But the AI persisted, "But Sir, I believe you have a visitor."

"Tell whoever it is that I am not here." Tony ordered, glaring at Loki with determined eyes.

It was a few seconds before JARVIS spoke again, "I did Sir, but Mr Rogers didn't believe me. He is insisting on seeing you."

Tony moaned in annoyance. Of course it had to be Steve at the door, right now, at a time like this.

"Okay, Okay. Send down the elevator and let him up."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony shot Loki a dangerous glare when he realised the god was smiling at him.

_Alright_ Tony encouraged himself. He told Pepper and Thor to stay in the guest room and keep quiet, and make sure Loki didn't try anything. Thor voiced his doubts that considering his brother's condition, even Loki, the God of Mischief, would not be able try anything. But Tony trusted Loki as far as he could throw him, which wasn't far without his suit, and he wouldn't give the guy any quarter - Tony Stark was in charge around here, and the sooner Mr. Horns learnt that the better.

So then, Tony's plan of action - he would get rid of Captain Discus quickly and without suspicion. Then question Loki.

Tony tapped his left foot impatiently against the expensive tiles of his main living room penthouse waiting for the elevator to ring out that usual _ping _notification of someone's arrival. Once he heard it, he took no time to walk up to Steve and offer him a friendly clap on the shoulder, not allowing him more than two footsteps away from the elevator.

"Steve, buddy. Good to see you. But really. Bad... bad timing. I am right in the middle of a scientific breakthrough and you're inter... what's that?" Tony lost his train of thought when he noticed that Steve was carrying a too-large-for-the-gym duffle bag.

"It's my travel gear." Steve admitted matter of factly.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, but inside he already knew the answer.

Steve walked passed Tony and put his bag on the couch, turning around to give Tony a stubborn look of_ let's hear it, but good luck getting rid of me. _

'Dammit' Tony cursed inside his own head. He should have left Steve downstairs.

"Oh no," Tony shook, "You can't stay here."

"Why not?" Steve posed, folding his muscular arms across his chest, "It's not like your crammed for space."

"Because!" Tony spat, running his hands through his hair as a diversion tactic while he tried to think of something, "I need my privacy.

Steve rolled his eyes, "You have like what, eighty stories in this building?"

"Ninety three." The billionaire quickly corrected.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think privacy is an issue here."

Tony scratched at his arm nervously. This was taking too damn long and he had to think of something quickly, "Ok look," rubbing the back of his neck and strolling over to talk to Steve as friendly as he could without appearing too nervous, "truth is, and don't take this the wrong way, but it's not like you are my desired dorm buddy. We don't get along at work, let alone at home. We clash, and I will admit I am not the easiest guy to live with, but..."

"Tony stop," Steve interrupted, "you are not telling me anything I don't know. But right now, I don't think any of that matters because I am worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Tony eyebrows shot up, "Why?"

Steve sighed, hoping that he wasn't going to touch a sensitive topic that would explode in his face, "It's obvious that what has happened to Pepper has hit down hard on you, and you are pushing everyone that cares about you away. I know how that feels Tony, that loss, that absence. And truth be told, I still haven't gotten over it. I isolate myself from everyone, but that isn't healthy at all. I think we can help each other out."

Tony swallowed hard on the lump in his throat that had formed while Steve poured his heart out in front of him. Hello again, guilt. Long time no see. He really wanted to tell Steve the truth, but with the words on the tip of his tongue, he was stopped by none other than JARVIS begging his attention. It was one of those days.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but you have two more visitors in the lobby requesting access."

Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"Who now?" He asked to the ceiling.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, Sir." The information from his AI made Tony give Steve a suspicious look.

Steve shook his head, "Don't look at me. I didn't invite them."

"JARVIS, put me over the inter com." Tony ordered. JARVIS readily complied.

"Agents." Tony greeted, and he waited for JARVIS to patch through their responses from the elevator inter com.

"Hey Tony, what's the hold up?" Barton.

"Not a great time Clint." Tony responded.

"You have Steve up there." Natasha now, which earned the soldier another glare from Tony. Steve just shrugged and gave Tony an innocent look.

"Do not." Tony lied.

"Yeah right," Natasha pushed, "he was boarding at SHIELD headquarters. Not to say we were monitoring him, but SHIELD is monitored, and we saw him leave with his overnight bag. Now unless he is out on booty call, which I highly doubt, he is up there with you. Although, it could be both." The comment made Steve blush and Tony recoil, to which he gave Steve his best no-offence face, but he didn't swing that way.

Tony remained silent, thinking frantically to try and come up with an excuse to make them leave, and he was infuriatingly coming up empty handed.

"If you don't let us up," Barton, "We will come in through the roof. Your choice."

"Alright!" Tony fumed. _God, why today!_ "JARVIS, let them up."

Tony decided a situation like this could only be dealt with with the aid of alcohol. He poured himself a glass and waited for the agents to grace him with their presence - sarcasm. He half filled his glass when they arrived, and he watched them enter the living room and decided, fucking hell, he would fill the whole glass because Natasha and Clint hand brought luggage with them. They added their compact bags on wheels with Steve's duffle bag before strolling over to Tony with large gleeful smiles on their faces.

"You aren't staying here." Tony scorned, to which Barton just scoffed at him. "As if you don't have the room. Mind pouring me one of those too?" Clint said eyeing Tony's generous drink.

"It's twelve thirty in the afternoon!" Steve protested, joining the other three at the bar.

"So?" Natasha shrugged, "I'll take one as well."

"I am not your personal bartender you leeches." Tony fumed.

"Geez, you are a cranky bitch when you drink." Barton mocked.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Look, I am sorry. But seriously now kids. You can't stay over. Daddy has work to do and you are interrupting me."

Clint came around the bar and put a reassuring arm around Tony's shoulders, "Which is why we are here. We are here to help and are completely at your disposal."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Well unless you have a degree in engineering, there isn't much you can do."

"There is another reason," Natasha interjected, "After what happened with Loki, there has been much discussion concerning our" Natasha waving her hand to Clint and herself ,"roles in SHIELD. The publicity after the New York conflict pretty much destroyed any prospect of us being under cover spies anymore."

Tony chuckled a little at that. It was hard to be a spy when your face was imprinted on cheap t-shirts in every corner discount store across America.

"So Fury believes our talents would be better spent externally as specialists in the Avengers Initiative, rather than as in-house SHIELD agents, especially since perhaps if we were external consultants rather than agents bound to follow orders, the mess up two weeks ago could have been handled differently." Clint nodded enthusiastically to Natasha's explanation, the excitement on his face like a child on Christmas.

"So my Tower is automatically the Avengers headquarters then?" Tony sighed.

"You have the resources." Clint supplied, "Plus, imagine all the ass we could kick as a specialist team."

"And I have no say in this? This is my Tower after all."

"We were hoping you would just say yes." Natasha said with a warm smile. Manipulative little minx she was.

Tony put his head down on the marble counter top of his bar. Perhaps if he kept his eyes close long enough the problem would just go away and when he opened them the penthouse would be minus three annoying Avengers. It was not like he didn't appreciate the momentary silence, it gave him a much needed chance to think, he just didn't realise that the silence was not for his benefit but because his three counterparts were staring jaw dropped at the two people that just entered the penthouse from the ascending staircase.

"Afternoon everyone." Pepper gleed through a smile, after which Thor greeted, "Hello my friends!"

"Thor?" Natasha stuttered, a rare moment when the Black Widow displayed legitimate surprise, "You found Pepper."

Tony let out a groan, "Well, not exactly."

* * *

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogation

Chapter 9: Interrogation

"Tony, how long have you been hiding this from us?" Steve asked flatly through a deep frown. It made his blood boil that Tony had kept Pepper's safe return a secret. Surely even a self indulged egotistical jerk like Tony Stark must have know the rest of the team were wracked with guilt because of her disappearance, and working tirelessly day and night searching for her. Steve's clenched his fists at his side, '_Or was he that selfish that he didn't even care?'_

Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously. Why had Pepper and Thor shown themselves!? He was handling things. Now he looked like a royal ass.

"Don't look so surprised Cap. I've hid worse things." Tony replied lightly after which he comically thought to himself _'like for example the fact that Loki is currently sprawled out on one of my guest beds. You remember him, insane powerful god, tried to take over the world, brought an army of aliens to kill us all, number one enemy of earth.'_

"Don't avoid the question!" Steve barked loudly which made the billionaire and SHIELD agents in his vicinity startle. It wasn't common that Steve would let out a frustrated outburst like that.

"Only a few days Steve." Pepper answered in a calm voice as she approached the bar, giving the soldier an apologetic look. "I am sure Tony wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but we had some other pressing matters to attend to first."

Steve looked down at his shoes guiltily focusing on collecting himself and his wayward emotions. He sighed, raising his sights to the group and noticed that Clint was eyeing him anxiously from across the bar counter. The archer knew what it was like to be overcome with anger and lose your temper, even though he rarely saw it from the Captain. That was more something that was expected from Banner, or a drunken a Tony after having a flashback to his Afghanistan experience.

For Clint, the mood swings started after the tesseract incident, and he found himself being angry at a lot of things, not because the feeling was merited, but more because he was involuntarily and constantly aggravated and that feeling seemed to rear its ugly head at the slightest provocation. A symptom, he reasoned, of being unmade and the weakness of being unable to control what happened to you. Clint understood that when a soldier feels weak, he feels frustrated and angry which spirals into some sort of inferiority complex. Ironically, all the avengers in that room understood this inner turmoil, but they were all too fixated on proving their worth to share their imperfections.

Noticing his concern, Steve gave Clint a reassuring nod that he was in control and the archer reciprocated the gesture before returning to focus on the new arrivals.

The air hung heavy as Thor and Pepper joined the rest of the team. Tony knew the next question that was going to be asked, and he really did not want to be in the room when the remainder of his team found out who was hijacking one of his beds. As to the said soldier and assassins, no enthusiasm was to be found on their side of the table either. Since Pepper's return had been kept a secret, the three avengers were reluctant to find out why and absolutely dreading the answer they were going to be given, all anxious that Tony had done something stupid... again. Or worse yet, Pepper's return was going to result in some dire consequences for the team, or even earth. Their imaginations ran wild with possible scenarios from deals with the devil, to Pepper being compromised.

Then Natasha broke the silence and asked the inevitable question, "What kind of _pressing _matters Tony?"

Thor went to answer the question, thinking somehow since the topic involved his brother it was his duty to inform his team accordingly. But Tony interrupted, "If we tell you, you have to promise, hands over hearts, pinkie swears, blood oaths, whatever your fancy, that this will not go back to SHIELD. This needs to be handled delicately and SHIELD is not, with respect to the people present with current membership, the way to handle it."

Tony was being annoying obscure and it made Natasha and Clint nervous. They did not want to agree to something which they had no idea what they were agreeing to. But considering the circumstances, and the fact that they were now external agents that could make the call whether a matter is to be taken up with SHIELD or handled externally, they decided along with Steve to agree with Tony's condition.

Tony nodded, pushing off the bar and turning towards to the staircase, "Alright, then follow me."

Pepper caught up with Tony and took him by the arm as they ascended the stairs together. Leaning in closely she whispered in explanation, "We could hear you upstairs, we thought it was better to just come clean. It was only delaying the inevitable."

Tony grasped Pepper's hand on his arms in acknowledgement and understanding. He knew Pepper and Thor had made the right move. As much as he hated to admit it, he was failing epically at getting him friends to leave, so the cat was going to come out of the bag eventually. Or the crazy bag of cats.

Half way to the guest room he heard Steve ask from behind him, "Where is Banner? Isn't he here staying with you?"

"He is taking a time out." Tony coughed a short laugh, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He was a sick puppy. Pepper just shook her head but didn't let go of his arm.

Seeing the door across the hallway which would lead them to Loki, Tony decided since this was going to happen whether he liked it or not, might as well make a show out of it. A perfect theatrical moment, since the door to the room had been pulled closed.

Everyone rounded around Tony as he grasped the door knob, overdramatically announcing before flinging it open, "Ladies and gentleman, I believe you know Loki."

* * *

Everyone knew the archer knew his skills set, and knew well that Clint was deadly fast. The man could fire an arrow through an enemies eye socket faster than Natasha could let off a shot from her gun. Yet despite how helpful that was on the battlefield, it wasn't a favourable trait right now because before anyone else could react, Clint had his bow transformed and an arrow cocked ready to shoot at Loki from the bedroom doorway.

Thor was the first to respond, grabbing Clint by the shoulder and pulling him away, which earned a threatening series of screaming protests. Tony decided to act as the human barrier, so he stepped into the doorway and blocked off the archer and Natasha, who had unsheathed her guns and was ready to back up Clint. Steve just stood to the side horrified, looking at Loki and back at the fumbling avengers, then back at Loki. Pepper had decided it was safest to step away from the group for a moment.

In all the disarray no one had noticed Loki eyeing them disdainfully from the guest bed, a familiar hammer sitting motionless on top of his left arm. He scoffed at how utterly foolish the people before him were acting. _How humiliating _Loki mulled to himself - this had been the team that foiled his plans for world domination.

* * *

It took few moments for Thor and Tony to subdue Clint, which resulted in turn calming Natasha. Steve wasn't a problem; the soldier could see that Loki was not a threat. The guy was in Tony's bed, and he had Thor's hammer on top of his arm pinning him down, and it looked like he was recovering from some serve wounds to the face, and possibly across his body if the blood stains on his lime green garments were anything to go by. The garments alone made Loki appear pacified, which was unsettling, since the last time he saw Loki, all armoured and leather, he had conveyed nothing but terrorising hostility.

Tony couldn't help but laugh to himself when Thor went into the bedroom and lighted Mjolnir off Loki's arm. He wondered how often Thor had done that to Loki. It was really a dog move on the older brother's part to have such an advantage over his little brother.

There was a short argument exchanged in whispers between Clint and Tony, along the words of, "Why isn't he in chains?" to which Tony replied words to the effect, albeit in that sarcastic way Tony was a master of, that Loki was harmless considering his present medical condition and the addition of magic preventing runes around his wrists. Clint contradicted that last part with the fact that all Loki had to do was to smurf himself up to be a danger to everyone. Tony shrugged it off, saying Thor wouldn't allow that to happen again, conveniently omitting the recent events with Bruce in the containment area. Less Clint knew, the well, less he had reason to arrow Loki in the eye before Tony got his answers.

Observing the segregated debates, all which excluded his inclusion but revolved around him somehow, was Loki who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He shifted himself into a sitting position, his back against the bed head, eyeing the group of people who had now entered the room and were taking their preferred positions around his designated recovery bed.

Even though they tried to keep their voices down, Loki could hear everything said between the team. Everything from Clint's questions to Tony of why Loki was here, to Tony's explanation of an impending interrogation and Clint's snide remark of, "You expect the God of fucking lies to tell you the truth!"

It was, to say the least, uncomfortable. True he had at one point been the centre of attention, being the steward King of Asgard, but this was not like being looked upon with respect and adoration. No, this was the accusing eyes of your enemies gathering around and circling like a pack of wolves. Loki swallowed hard, but did not let his intimidation show; instead he gave his onlookers a crooked smile and a teasing glare.

"Fuck, what happened to its face!" Clint remarked breaking the silence, which earned him a harsh glare from Loki, the god's smile disappearing instantly. "Do not refer to me as an animate object!" he spat back at the archer standing at the end of the bed.

"Oh yeah, try and stop me!" Clint challenged, crossing his arms in defiance to the demand.

"Ok knock it off." Steve interrupted, like a parent scorning troublesome children.

Tony moved himself to the front of his team, taking position next to Thor who was seated in the couch at Loki's bedside. No one else a part from Tony and Thor came within a three metres distance to Loki, which was understandable, Tony mused. This was Loki after all.

"Ok, just to bring the three of you up to speed," Tony began, looking at Steve, Clint and Natasha in particular, "Loki here was just about to tell us where he has been for the past two weeks."

The whole group turned their gazes to Loki in wait. Loki swallowed, the presence of these particular people around him sparking a similar memory whereby he awoke to see all the Avengers staring down at him. He thought carefully before answering. He hoped that he could, rather than outright lie, weave half truths. He didn't want to risk Thor discovering that he was lying, and there were definitely things he did not want his brother and his rag tag team to know.

"I do not remember." He replied, simply and to the matter of fact.

"Fucking Bullshit!" Tony and Clint yelled in unison. Pepper just shook her head at the filth that came out of those two mouths whenever they were together.

Thor learned forward from his seat towards Loki, concerned emanating from his expression, "Brother, what do you mean you do not remember?"

"Exactly what the words entail Odinson, I have no memory, no recollection, no knowledge, of why two weeks have passed since I was abducted."

"Abducted?" Natasha repeated raising her left eyebrow, "And exactly how do know you were abducted? Since you just told us you do not remember."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I was asked about where I had been for the past two weeks. That was the question, and I answered it."

Tony huffed in annoyance, "Stop being such a vague annoying pest and just answer us straight."

Loki glared at Tony answering through gritted teeth, "How more straight forward can I be Stark! You need to ask the right questions."

Tony coughed an amused snort at Loki. He was so infuriating annoying, and he wanted so much to ask Thor how it was that he put up with such a little shit of a brother. But he had to focus right now.

"Fine," Tony said, looking at Loki with stern eyes, "how do you know that you were abducted."

"I know my own magic Stark, I know it was not my own that was used to teleport me from SHIELD headquarters, and your lady Potts, and it was not at my bidding I can assure you." Loki gave Pepper a glance that appeared to be almost apologetic. The look made Tony slightly nervous, and jealous, even though he knew being jealous of Loki was just plain ludicrous.

Regaining the god's attention Tony continued, "So whose magic was it?"

"If I had to speculate," which Loki didn't, but it's not a lie if he _had _to, "I would say it was the same magic wielded by the Chitauri." Not a lie, they did wield that type of magic, or more specifically, their leaders did.

"So you think the Chitauri abducted you and did, that, to you?" Natasha posed motioning her hand to Loki's wounds, which pretty much meant waving her hand over his whole body.

Loki smiled, "They have no degree of fondness for me," avoiding the question with a factual statement.

Tony rubbed his goatee in though before turning to Thor and stating, "Could I have a word with you outside" turning to leave the room expecting Thor to follow, which he did, without question.

Once Tony was sure they were far enough away from the bedroom to be out of hearing range of Loki, Tony asked directly, "Is he lying?"

Thor's brow furrowed apprehensively, "I do not know. Loki has always been a talented liar. Sometimes I think he is so talented that even he believes his own mistruths."

Tony shook his head. It seemed just too convenient that Loki couldn't remember anything. Thor shared the same worry, it wasn't common for an Aesir to experience memory loss. But then again, Loki was not completely Aesir, and his story did match Pepper's.

Thor considered, for now, perhaps they could receive Loki's words, but not take them as complete truths. "I will not dismiss the possibility that my brother is deceiving us, though for now I have no reason to distrust him. Loki's lies usually have a greater agenda, and if he is lying, his schemes will reveal themselves in time."

Tony shook his head, "What, like last time, where he opened the hell gates to an alien army and almost levelled New York City. Shall we make popcorn and wait for armageddon again?"

Thor put his arm on Tony's shoulder in reassurance and smile, "Unlike last time my Friend, we are not divided. If my brother is planning something, we will stop him before he has a chance to move."

Tony sighed, knowing that they really had no other choice.

"Hey guys." A voiced called out from across the hallway. Thor and Tony looked up to see Bruce strolling towards them, shirtless, but thankfully, wearing pants that now looked far too big for him.

"Hiya green machine." Tony greeted giving the doctor a warm smile. Once Bruce had joined them Tony laughed in realisation, then put his hand to Bruce's shoulder remarking, "Oh man, did you miss out on some fun."

* * *

A quick trip to his guest room closet in Stark Tower and Bruce joined the rest of his team in Loki's designated recovery room, acting like he had just arrived from running a few errands, and explaining that he was the one who had treated Pepper when Tony found her and that he knew about Loki. Tony, Thor and Loki kept their mouths shut about the whole incident in the containment area. The three Avengers thought it best not to tell the rest of the team about the little, mishap, at least for now.

Bruce would be lying if he said he didn't think the jig was up when Loki had asked, "Feeling better Doctor Banner?" when he joined the team half way through the interrogation wearing a fresh set of clothes. Bruce gave the god a smile and a, "Much better, thank you" and that was the end of it. Loki smiled mischievously but said nothing further. Bruce and Tony hoped this didn't mean this secret keeping meant they owed Loki one.

Loki's interrogation continued into the afternoon. The questions mostly resulted in 'I do not recall' or when questioned about Pepper, he merely shrugged and hypothesized (since of course, he did not remember) that perhaps the Chitauri had no interest in the human, hence she remained unharmed, and he certainly would have played no part in keeping her unscathed from the Chitauri. "What do I care what happens to the human" he shrugged. Pepper eyed his suspiciously, but she dropped the look when she noticed Tony looking at her curiously. Pepper usually gave Tony that expression whenever he lied, like when she asked him _'have you been drinking' _and he denied it, but she already knew he was lying because she had either found the empty glass that smelt like liquor, or he smelt like liquor. It was Pepper's, I know you're lying face.

He would have to bring this up with her later.

While, as far as the group knew, Loki couldn't give the Avengers a definite answer as to why the Chitauri had left him alive, they did ask the god to hypothesise an explanation on the subject. Loki shrugged, and gave his interrogators a sarcastic smile suggesting, "Perhaps their idea of adequate punishment is what was carried out, or perhaps they judge being in your company is a more severe punishment than torture or the sweet release of death, or perhaps you have a spy in your midst. You will count me a liar no matter what I advance so why bother asking questions that you cannot confirm to be true."

Then Clint said something no one expected, "He is right."

Everyone, including Loki, eyed him in silent surprise.

"I know, never thought I'd agree with this prick on anything. But I can't be the only one in this room not believing a word that comes out of his mouth."

Loki gave Clint a smirk but said nothing, letting the archer continue. "So, I say Loki here recovers and then gets the hell off our planet. The sooner the better."

Tony was irritated he wouldn't get his answers, but gave Clint a nod. Without anyone else to confirm or deny Loki's words, they were out of options to dig for further intel, and Natasha's training on lie detection was not aiding the situation in the slightest. The SHIELD spy confirmed that Loki didn't appear to be lying, but nor did he appear to be telling the truth, and the god was being very careful not to let emotions control his words like the last time Natasha and Loki engaged in conversation. Yes, Loki did learn from his mistakes, unfortunately for the Avengers. They weren't getting anywhere with Loki, and the guy was a ticking time bomb. Better he explode far far far away.

Loki however, had other ideas rather than being shipped off at the first available opportunity."Not before I made my repentance to your leaders." Well, that was surprising.

Tony shook his head, "No dice."

Thor was also shocked to say the least. "You still wish to apologise brother?"

"Of course," Loki answered like it was a stupid question, "after what I have been through I will not waste the effort."

Bruce snorted, "I would advise against a second attempt at approaching SHIELD for a formal address. After what happened last time, I doubt Fury will change his tune. Face it Loki, no one wants you here. White flag or not." Bruce being the only one apart from Thor actually concerned for Loki's safety. Side effect of being a doctor Tony reasoned.

Tony rubbed his goatee in thought. "Well, I do have a few ideas on that matter." If Loki couldn't go to SHIELD, perhaps SHEILD could come to Loki. So Tony suggested a plausible arrangement to get Loki both off earth and make his amends, leaving no reason for Thor to bring his brother back to earth, Ever. Tony emphasised the _ever_.

By night time everyone was utterly exhausted. Questioning Loki was frustrating and tiring, and Thor assured his friends that they could take their leave to rest while he watched over his brother. Bruce was eager to get some rest, the recent hulking had left his absolutely drained and in dire need of solitude. Tony wanted some alone time with Pepper so he asked her to meet him in their bedroom, he graciously offered to fetch Loki's healing stones from the containment area. After which he showed his new guests where they could sleep for the night. It was ridiculous how Tony's Tower seemed to never lack in spare rooms.

That left Clint and Natasha in their shared twin bed guest room discussing Loki's interrogation; their conversation sounding too closely to that of a debriefing. You can take the spy out of SHIELD, but you can't take SHIELD out of the spy. Both of them decided that they would take turns throughout the night scouting Loki's room.

This left Steve to mull to himself and his topsy day. He wouldn't admit it to Tony, but it had actually taken him a lot of effort to gather the nerves to come to the decision to stay at the Tower. He knew their personalities clashed, and they would never see eye to eye, but he did respect the billionaire and valued him as a friend. He had hoped that after everything they had been though Tony shared the sentiment. Perhaps he had been wrong, since Tony obviously did not trust him enough to tell him about Pepper and Loki.

It was ironic. He was the person considered to the leader of this little group, but he felt like the most alone out of all of them. Tony and Bruce got along like two peas in a pod. Clint and Natasha were inseparable. And Thor, well, he wasn't a permanent member, more like an external specialist when the situation called for his assistance.

Yet despite the inner turmoils, Steve had resolve. He had a job to do. Loki was back on earth, and he would not be naive enough to consider the guy did not have an ulterior motive to wanting to make amends for his past misdeeds.

He had his world to protect.

Although Steve would not know it, the same thought was running through the minds of Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and even Thor. Whatever Loki was planning, they would be ready this time.

**A/N**

Hi guys, sorry for the slow update. I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because i just wasn't happy with it. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, which I will get to in the upcoming chapters :)


	10. Chapter 10: According to Plan

**A/N**

Guess who is on holidays :) ME! So of course, I have time to update this story in a span of 24 hours. Yeay! I felt the last chapter was uneventful, and I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: According to Plan **

Loki lavished the blissful silence that now was his only companion in the bedroom. Well, Thor was still there, ever the golden guard dog at his side. The thunder god appeared to be sleeping, but Loki knew if he even tried to move Thor would be conscious in a second, mainly because Thor was not snoring, and when Thor didn't snore, he was in that half-sleep half-awake state the Asgard warriors put themselves in when they were out on dangerous assignments and needed to rest.

So Loki stayed still, focusing on letting the healing stones do their work on his body. He could feel himself getting stronger by the hour, but it was frustrating that he couldn't use his Aesir magic to speed up the process. He was a skillful healer, but cut off by the runes on his wrists, he only had access to the residue magic linked to his Jotun heritage which he could only use in his Jotun form. He could form ice weapons and utilise the elements for offensive means, but not heal. It was curious how magic worked. Once Loki knew he had another form, even without the Casket of Ancient Winter presence, he learnt how to transform himself between his two forms. He knew now that his Aesir appearance was a facade, a very powerful and permanent glamour spell that masked his true monstrous form. Perhaps that is why, Loki contemplated, Odin so strongly resisted Loki as an adolescent learning to be a mage and the skills of magic. The King feared that Loki would uncover Odin's greatest deception.

Although he had utilised his Jotun form, twice so far, to his advantage, he detested doing so. The Jotuns were a species below him, possibly even lower than that of the mortal coil. While Loki wanted to rule the mortals, he wanted to wipe the Jotuns from existence like the plague upon the Nine Realms they were. Thor was a fool to destroy the bifrost to save that miserable race, the imbecile future King of Asgard blinded by misplaced sentiment to see the benefit in Loki's plan. He protects the mortals as their guardian, yet allows the race that once wanted to wipe them from existence and conquer their world to endure, only to remain as a future threat to the mortals. Preposterous.

But the Jotuns were Thor's problem now, and Loki would leave him to deal with the repercussions of his decision. He had his own concerns to deal with. It came as a surprise when the mortals questioned him about being absent for two weeks. Loki didn't lie when he said he did not remember. The last thing he could recall was the unbearable agony from the Chitauri beast ripping into his flesh, eventually he blacked out from the pain. It made him worry to no end why such a time had elapsed between the assault and being transported back to earth. He may be aligned with the Mad Titan for mutual benefits, but he did not trust the Lord of the Chitauri. Loki was sure the feeling was mutual. He had done something, that much Loki was sure. But what he did he did not know. He would need to proceed with caution in the days to come.

* * *

It was only fifteen hours later and Loki was on his feet. The god still looked like a cat had gone on a rampage across his face, scratches scattered across his once flawless pale features, but the wounds would continue to heal until there remained no evidence of the severe injuries. The benefits of the healing capabilities of the Aesir.

While Loki showered, Thor took the moment to call out to Heimdell requesting confirmation whether the alchemist was replenished enough to transport both Thor and Loki home. Loki wasn't the only mage in Asgard who could teleport their consciousness across the realms, even the humans grasped the general concept of astral projection, although most did not have the ability to perform the act. There were some rare cases when some more magically inclined humans could do so, but Asgard had not been in contact with a human who could, at least across the Nine Realms, for a very very long time. Modern technology for the humans became their barrier to the metaphysical world, humans choosing to only believe what their eyes could see.

A familiar mage made herself present before Thor and the god recognised her instantly as a member of Odin's court. She took only a moment to inform him that the alchemist was indeed strong enough to transport the princes home, and that they would await Thor's command to Heimdell to do so. Thor thanked the mage and bid her farewell. Unlike Loki, who was well known as the most powerful sorcerer in Asgard, the woman had to keep her projection short as the spell was extremely draining and staying away from her body too long could be perilous. Projecting across the realms was no easy feat, and one could easily get lost in the Between should their magic deplete to the point that they no longer had the power to return their projection back to their body.

With his bodily wounds no longer a risk of reopening and bleeding all over his garments, Loki was thrilled he would be able to dress in clothing that were not those ridiculous lime green rags. Humans were pathetically stupid, dressing themselves in such a degrading manner when they were ill, rubbing salt in the proverbial wound. To his discontent apparently his normal attire was shredded beyond repair, and he instead was provided dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had been acquired specifically for him by one of the mortals. He didn't recall who, possibly Pepper, since it seemed unlikely any of the Avengers would be willing to grant him any favours. They all probably would not care if he remained in the bloodied green attire.

Loki huffed in annoyance. The jeans were too loose and required a belt and the shirt was made of inferior quality mortal materials, nothing like the woven silk and leathers of Asgard. He cared little that the shirt had a written label affirming the garment was 'Hugo Boss', and apparently that meant it was high end quality. Perhaps for a mortal it was, but it was peasant gear for Loki.

Downstairs Loki could hear the noise of the other housemates rummaging about in the main living room penthouse. The racket was quite detestable, like the sound of the warriors three when they went to the armoury to gear up for a mission. He could detect the clanging of metal and a distinct sound of drilling against the resistance of wood and stone. Loki knew it was necessary for Stark's plan he had proposed yesterday, but it was still an irrigating sound to listen to.

Once Loki was sufficiently ready the two Norse gods joined the others in the living room. As expected, Tony was rummaging about with mortal equipment setting up the necessary cameras, computers and screens. Steve was helping with the heavy lifting, Bruce was rummaging through the wires and connections, Natasha and Pepper were in the kitchen preparing food and Clint, well, Clint sat on the couch watching everyone else work since he refused to lend a hand for anything that remotely involved assisting Loki. Except, of course, if said assistance required killing Loki. He would happily aid with that venture.

Thor greeted his team in that loud booming voice that was Thor, "Morning friends!"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Thor, it's noon. It's not morning anymore."

"Hey, twelve is still morning" Tony shot back, "Pepper, don't listen to him" he shouted loudly across the room.

Pepper smiled, "Tony I've given up on arguing with you why sleeping past nine in the morning is normal."

"Goodie." Tony replied childishly before turning back to his work.

The middle of the living room now contained an array of computers, screens and cameras. The exit leading to Tony's Iron Man landing pad was decorated with new video cameras which were drilled into the building archway. Tony never had need of video surveillance before, JARVIS was all he needed to alert him to anything happening in the Tower, but Tony knew they would need more than just JARVIS' affirmation to convince Fury.

"Friend Stark" Thor greeted joining the billionaire in the centre of the room. Loki decided to take a seat at the counter with Natasha and Pepper, remaining silent, but earning a vicious glare from Clint. Loki shrugged it off. No matter where he sat he knew the archer would glare so at least sitting near his Black Widow would cause the Avenger discomfort, to Loki's delight.

"Stop calling me Friend Stark Thor, just Tony is fine." Tony remarked.

Bruce and Steve lifted their heads to add, "Same as Friend Banner, Bruce is good", "And Steve is fine too."

Thor smiled, "Ok my friends. I have news from Asgard." At that even Clint, Natasha and Pepper were listening in. "Loki and I are able to return to Asgard when required."

"Excellent!" Tony responded clapping his hands together, "Once we get this stuff all up and running then Loki can do his thing and it's click your heels three times and back to Oz."

Thor looked confused but Steve perked at the reference, "I got that!" He remarked in delight. Tony smirked, "I know, wanted to include you." Steve gave Tony an appreciative smile.

"How long?" Clint yelled from the couch, not taking his eyes off Loki.

"An hour maybe?" Bruce answered eyeing Tony for confirmation."Yeah about that."

"Too long." Clint huffed turning his nose up.

"Well, you could get off your ass and help us bird boy."

"Make Loki do it." Clint retorted.

"You would trust me with your tools and equipment?" Loki pointed out crossing his arms.

Tony sneered, "Not in a million years Rudolph."

Loki glared in return, "Then I remain unable to assist."

Tony snorted, "Just stay in the kitchen there princess and make the men the sandwiches." Tony didn't realise before the words left his mouth that his mocking would've riled more than just the god of mischief.

"What was that Tony!" Natasha growled across at the billionaire, whose eyes were suddenly wide.

Tony flinched nervously, "Nothing Nat. You are an amazing woman, strong, smart, beautiful, a force to be reckoned with... please don't kill me."

Natasha let a wicked half smile spread on her face, "Good. Remember that."

Everyone in the room smiled at the interaction, Steve even clipped Tony on the shoulder and chuckled. Loki cursed considering that his exposure to the mortals was having a such negative influence on him, because he too let a small genuine smile break across, which he quickly dropped once he realised what he was doing. Pepper noticed, but said nothing. No one else seemed to be aware that Loki's frown had momentarily changed.

* * *

It was the early afternoon before all the preparations were done. The equipment was set up and Tony had already taken the liberty to call Fury and schedule a video conference. Fury, at first a little surprised that Tony Stark had contacted him at all since to Fury's knowledge the billionaire was still furious about the incident with Loki which lead to Pepper's abduction, pressed Tony to inform him what was so important he needed a conference involving SHIELD's director and members of the Counsel being present. Tony explained he made a breakthrough in finding Pepper and Loki, and he didn't want to explain himself twice. Fury agreed, albeit grudgingly.

Tony positioned himself in front of the screens and cameras in the living room. The computer monitors informed the inventor that the encrypted satellite connection was established and the conference was pending awaiting SHIELD to dial in. Behind him stood Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce. To the side out of the view of the cameras were Pepper, Loki and Thor, the latter with his hammer in hand.

Tony loved theatrics, and a devilish smile spread across his face when the computer notified him of an incoming call.

"Accept the call JARVIS."

"Yes, sir."

Tony was greeted with the stern face of Fury. "This better be good Stark." Behind Fury he could see the lower half of several screens which had been strategically positioned so Tony couldn't see the faces of the people on the footage. Obviously the members of the Counsel wanted to retain animosity to the billionaire.

"Afternoon everyone. I have called this conference because honestly, due to past events, the amount of trust I have for any of you to take what is about to be said sensibly if in person would be amount as much trust that I have for Nick here when he tells me that SHIELD is not trying to replicate Chitauri weapons."

Fury frowned viciously at Tony. "Stark, if you have called this - "

"No, this is not about weapons," Tony interrupted, "just thought I'd point out that you're not fooling anyone. " At his side Tony could hear Steve and Bruce sigh.

"As I said, this is about the persons who went missing from New York's SHEILD headquarters eighteen days ago." Tony looked to his side and signalled to Pepper, who complied and walked to Tony's side in front of the cameras.

Tony had hoped for gasps of shock, being the theatrical diva he was, but he got none of that from Fury, just a questioning glare.

"Ms Potts, I am relieved that you are safe. Stark, care to give us an explanation." Fury waited patiently for the details.

"Honestly, I cannot give you one. But let me make this perfectly clear. There will be no questioning of Pepper by SHIELD, there will be no interrogation, no examination, no debriefing, nothing. She is here and she is safe, no thanks to SHIELD, and from now on if I am ever left in the dark about anything SHIELD plans involving me or mine you will all find out why people used to call me the Merchant of Death."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at that. Merchant of Death. He liked the ring to the name. Quite fearsome. Now he understood why Tony Stark had propositioned this conference call. It wasn't just for Loki's benefit, he had something that needed to be said as well.

Fury remained silent but Tony could see the lack of disagreement in the man's face. The director wouldn't try anything like he did eighteen days ago anytime soon.

Tony had made his point and looked across to Loki and Thor. It was their turn.

Turning back at the monitors Tony said, "Well, I've said what I wanted, now I hand you over to someone else who would like to say a few words."

Tony gripped Pepper's hand and walked out of the view of the cameras, where in his stead he was replaced by Thor shortly followed by Loki. No shocked gasps from Fury, but everyone could see in his facial expression how he earned his name.

"What is this!" Fury spat furiously. Thor stood to his brother's side, who straightened his posture and put his hands behind his back, that familiar pose he struck when the director had been threatening the god from the other side of a glass cell.

"Greetings director." Loki said with a smile.

"You do realise that my agents are now preparing and will shortly be on route to the Tower Stark." Fury stated knowing that Tony would be in hearing distance of the speakers.

Loki's smile widened, "Oh I wouldn't bother director. This won't take long then I will be far away from your reach."

Fury glared by did not end the transmission of the conference call. Loki took that as a sign that he could proceed.

"I attempted to have this formal address before you in person director, and members of your court which I assume are still listening in, however as your Iron Man has already made clear, your reaction to such an assembly was unreasonably handle."

Fury's eyed narrowed into vicious slits, "Oh I had perfect reason Loki."

"Previously, yes. But I had presented no basis upon which to distrust my intentions now. Nevertheless, I am here to offer my repentance for my past transgressions. Though my intentions were to bring rule and order to your planet, I can see now that it appeared that I was attempting to enslave you. I believed mortals weak and rightfully mine to control. I was wrong." _About the former _Loki thought to himself. "I brought hostilities to your people and pray you accept my apology."

Fury snarled, "You must know Loki Laufeyson," at those words Loki grimaced, how did this one-eyed cretin know that name, but he held his tongue that was begging to lash out and let Fury continue, "that no words could possibly make right the wrongs you have done, the damage you have inflicted," Fury's voice became cold and stern, "and the blood you have spilled."

Loki looked at the director with a serious expression, "I am aware of this. All the same, my apologies." With that Loki bowed towards the screens in front of him before straightening himself up and looking to Thor with a definitive nod. Thor in turn bowed before the screens and both brothers began walking away from the cameras towards the Iron Man landing pad.

"JARVIS," Tony yelled out, "Patch through the footage from the outside cameras."

Everyone in the tower could still see Fury on the monitor, watching with suspicion, but Fury could now only see the footage of Thor and Loki walking outside the tower towards the landing pad. There was no audio streaming from the footage, however Fury could deduce that it appeared Thor was saying farewell to the people in the living room before the god yelled up towards the sky and a dark mist surrounded the Norse gods before suddenly, they both disappeared.

Tony walked backed towards the monitors commanding JARVIS to patch the director back through to the living room cameras. Before Fury could utter a word Tony explained , "Well, E.T has gone home."

Fury shook his head, "This isn't over Stark. It doesn't escape my attention that once again you housed a dangerous criminal without my knowledge."

Tony snorted, "No, the Avengers housed a dangerous criminal without your knowledge. Which is perfectly safe considering we are earth's mightiest heroes." And with that Tony disconnected the feed.

Clint sighed, "You know he won't let this drop Tony. He will make your life a living hell."

"Yeah, let him do his worst." Tony snarled, it was then he noticed that Steve, Clint and Natasha were all still standing near the couches of the living room and Steve and Clint were walking to the ends of the biggest couch to move it. Before Tony could question what they were doing, Steve and Clint lifted the couch to reveal Clint's bows and arrows, an assortment of guns and Steve's shield.

"What the hell. When did you all put this stuff here?" Tony asked.

"Last night." Steve answered. "It's not that we didn't trust Loki, well, actually, it was because we didn't trust Loki."

"Good to be prepared and have the element of surprise." Natasha added.

Looks like Tony wasn't the only one with trust issues. In fact, he commanded JARVIS last night to have a Mark VII ready to go in case of anything. All in all, everything went accordingly to plan, and surprisingly, Loki didn't try anything. It was strange really. They all expected some master scheme from Loki, but the god said what he wanted, then left. No one had expected that.

It seemed like everything should just go back to normal now (well as normal as can be living in a building full of people with super human abilities)

So why did Tony have this unsettling feeling in his gut.

* * *

Now that Loki thought about it, he could find content in the fact he was returning to Asgard. Being in the presence of mortals really was exasperating. Unconsciously living short mundane worthless lives and acting like they were above the insects that inhabited their planet. They were pathetic creatures indeed. How brainless they were if they believed Loki, a god, actually had remorse for trying to conquer them. They were made to be ruled.

Landing safely on study ground, Loki and Thor found themselves at the end of the rainbow coloured bridge that once lead to the bifrost, now a reminder of the monument that once towered at its end. Before them stood Heimdell, the alchemist with his dark robe and pale face to the guardian's side. Heimdell bowed towards Thor, but did not acknowledge Loki. The alchemist in turn bowed to the princes and stepped to the side, slinking away to make way for the royal son and adoptive borther.

Thor and Loki headed back to the golden kingdom of Asgard in silence. Thor was in deep thought as they walked down the long bridge. He too had not expected Loki's apology to actually be, well, a genuine apology. He would be lying if he said that he had not anticipated some kind of trickery. But here they were, returning to Asgard, not one indication that Loki had a diabolical scheme ready to play out. Thor felt the twinge of guilt rise up in him for distrusting his brother so. Of course, Loki had earned that distrust, but when again who was Thor to be so judgemental. He had been granted a second chance after committing such atrocities towards the frosts giants. Did Loki not deserve the same?

Surprisingly, no one was at the bridge to greet the princes upon their arrival. Thor and Loki at least expected a couple of horses to ride back. But no, the Allfather thought it fit for Loki to walk back into Asgard like a commoner. Alas, his deeds on Midgard had gone unnoticed, how frustrating that more was expected of him to - ... Loki paused on that thought as he lifted his head and realised that Odin, King of Asgard, in all his golden armour glory, was standing at the gates of Asgard awaiting their arrival.

Loki swallowed. This was rare that the King would be waiting, alone, at the gates. Even when Thor and Loki would return from dangerous missions and battles, Odin would await his sons in the throne room.

Thor was the first to approach the King, "Father" he greeted bowing respectfully. Odin gave his son an appreciative nod and immediately turned his gazing eye across to Loki. Odin gave his adoptive son a stern stare and Loki, as much as he wanted to hiss and glare and remark all kinds of disrespectful words to his father, just looked on with empty detached eyes. He could feel the hatred lingering, the need to lash out, all the hurt, betrayal and anguish at the sight of the man who lied and used him as a pawn for his own selfish end, but right now, he didn't want to act on that feeling. It wasn't like when he was first brought back from Midgard, muzzled and chained like an animal. Back then he was angry, he was volatile and overcome with a burning rage at the ones he blamed for all his misfortune. But now, now it seemed different. Now he looked upon Odin, and he felt like that confused man in the Asgard vault distraught to learn that his whole life was a lie.

Odin approached Loki, his staff clicking against the bridge as he walked.

"Loki, former prince of Asgard..." Odin spoke, and Loki just froze in horror at the words. _Former prince_. He knew what was coming. Banishment. Odin must know about his arrangement with the Mad Titan.

"I have heard of your deeds on Midgard. I have also heard of your_ abduction_ by the Chitauri." Loki was sure he could hear the doubtful tone in Odin's word 'abduction', spoken with disbelief and knowing. "I have seen you suffer by their hands, and despite my doubts, you return to Asgard having kept your word of offering repentance to the mortals to which you have wronged."

There was a awkward silence as Odin lifted himself before Loki.

"Thus, I hereby decree that your offences be forgiven."

Loki's eyes widened. _What?_

"Your magic shall be returned," Odin tapped his staff against the ground, which instantly made the runes on Loki's wrists disappear, "your detainment as prisoner of the throne be removed, and you shall be restored as prince of Asgard."

Loki, and equally Thor behind his father, were stunned. Loki had not expected this from the King so suddenly. Surely further punishment was warranted. He was a murder, a monster, who took lives without hesitation.

Odin turned away, walking past Thor who had a huge smile spread across his face. Before the King disappeared inside the gates of Asgard he utterned, not turning around to face his son, "Welcome home, Loki Odinson." Then he was gone.

Thor went and embraced his brother, who was distracted at staring at his pale and clear wrists. Restored, forgiven, accepted. Loki had played out this moment in his mind over and over. He would fake remorse, Odin would accept him back in his court, and he would surreptitiously despise the sentimental fools who were so ignorant to the vengeance Loki was planning to exact upon them. Now, when it was done, what was this unexpected feeling... relief?

Thor's muscled arms wrapping around his chest woke Loki from his trace, "Isn't this wonderful brother!" Lifting the smaller god into the air.

"Let go of me you fumbling oaf." Loki scorned, but Thor's joy did not fade. "You never change brother" lowering Loki to the ground.

Clapping his brother on the shoulder Thor offered, "Come brother, let us retire and then tell our friends the great news." Loki nodded and followed Thor into Asgard.

Loki made his way to his room alone. It felt odd now that there were no longer guards escorting him everywhere. He expected to turn around and find them lurking behind him with suspicion and mistrust. Once he arrived at his room, even more unbelievable was the sight that greeted him. All his personal objects of magic and sorcery that had been returned in his absence.

The next few days were so surreal to Loki. He tried to keep to himself, but Thor insisted on a feast, which Loki attended but only briefly since the warriors three and Sif also were in attendance and did not look upon Loki with the hope and joy that Thor did. He roamed around the palace and was surprised when he did not catch any guards watching or following him, allowed to go about his days as he deemed fit without question.

Loki did not visit his father or mother, _no his false parents_, nor did the King or Queen call an audience with their son. That was peculiar in itself. Why wouldn't they demand Loki's gratitude and pledge of absolute loyalty since he had in the past proven to be cunningly deceitful. If the tables were turned, family or not, he would have made them kneel and beg for his forgiveness, not give it away so frivolously. The sentimental fools.

It was a quiet and still night when Loki decided enough time had passed that he could confidently cast the spell he had patiently delayed while he made himself sure he wasn't being watched. Loki knew Heimdell would turn his all seeing eyes towards him should he not conceal the spell, so he first veiled himself behind an incantation like he once did to sneak into Jotunheim.

Heimdell was no fool, and Loki's prolonged absence from the kingdom would be noticed, so once concealed he swiftly moved about his room gathering the required talisman and whispering the incantation. Loki felt the power of the spell run through him, the feeling of cold and hot energy coursing throughout his body. Then he felt the connection and he knew he could be heard.

"Thanos my Lord," Loki uttered, "everything is ready."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I know I know, I am so evil!**


	11. Chapter 11: Game Time Part 1

**Chapter 11: Game Time Part 1**

It was in the early hours of the morning - that time of the night when, if you're were still awake, there was nothing of quality on television, the only available food for delivery was nasty take-out, and it was against social etiquette to call someone for a friendly chat - that JARVIS blared throughout the now coined Avengers Tower a way-too-loud distress alarm.

For once Tony Stark had actually retired for the night at a decent hour, although now after his AI's starling wake-up call, he was sourly regretting it. It took a few seconds for the billionaire to control his heart rate and flailing limbs to compose himself enough to respond to his AI sirening like it was at Def-Con 1.

"JARVIS! What in holy hell is going on?"

The computer's eloquent response was way too calm and collected considering the circumstances, "An attack Sir, I have already prepared your suit for departure."

Tony choked, "Attack, here! Have you alerted the others?"

"Yes sir, and to clarify , the attack is not occurring here."

"Where then?" Tony asked, already jumping from his bed with ego-driven red and gold coloured silk sheets, heading for the door. Thankfully, Pepper was in DC for the night on business and he didn't have to deal with what would have certainly been an unsettled lover right now.

"New York SHIELD headquarters" JARVIS evenly replied.

* * *

It was remarkable how comfortably adjusted everyone had become to their new residency in Stark Tower, well, Avengers Tower, in a span of a couple of weeks. Tony didn't appreciate the new name being so readily adopted, but despite his protests, considering the Tower now housed all of earth's mightiest heroes, those inhabiting earth at least, and had even been renovated to accommodate the team's individual living necessities - Bruce's containment area, reinforced gym for Cap, archery room for Clint, hanger for the quinjet, to name a few - it was a futile attempt by Tony to deny it any longer. Mi Tower es su Tower.

In impressive reaction time by military standards, Clint, Natasha and Steve were suited up and departing towards SHIELD headquarters in the quinjet, followed closely by the fire blazing streaks that was the invincible iron man.

"I knew it has been too quiet lately!" Clint groaned to the other members of the team in the quinjet, and Tony whom he knew was listening in, as he always did, gripping tightly as Natasha pushed the thrusters of the jet to maximum speed.

"Speak for yourself, mister lounge around doing fuck all." Natasha shot back eyeing Clint who was seated beside her in the cockpit.

Clint sighed, "C'mon Nat. Even you have to admit taking out Gadahn was child's play." Clint's remark wasn't far from the truth, intercepting and preventing impending terrorist attacks was a walk in the park for the external SHIELD assassin.

"True." Natasha smiled momentarily before resuming her professional focus-on-the-mission icy expression, "Any further intel as to what we are heading into?"

"None." Steve answered from the passenger seating, "JARVIS received the distress signal from SHIELD's security system at precisely 2.13am. Communications must be down because all our attempts at contacting the base have failed."

"Fury know what's going on?" Clint asked while examining his bow.

"He knows of the attack but nothing to add. The Helicarrier is on route but it won't arrive for at least two hours."

"Great." Clint snorted. "Looks like we are going in blind, with no lube."

"Don't be too sure of that." Tony's voice sounded through the jet's communications.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned cutting off Clint who was about to make a joke about Tony always finding the lube. The archer decided to save his joke for later, right now, it was game time.

"Let's just say when I told Fury I had removed JARVIS' connection to SHIELD's central mainframes after that whole the-return-of-the-Loki incident, I lied."

Steve's eyes shot wide, "Tony! You've been hacking them all this time! I cannot begin to -"

"Shut it Cap." Tony interrupted preventing the looming ethics lecture, "Not the first time I've done it and it won't be the last, plus, the ends justify the means. JARVIS, patch through to the surveillance system and stream it through my HUD."

"He's got a point Cap." Clint added ignoring the glare from the Captain. Steve hated the distrust and manipulation, but he didn't persist further. This may be the way of the world now, but that did not mean that he had to like it.

After a few silent seconds Tony's voice once again drifted through the jet's speakers, only now it lacked the cocky confidence that seemed to forever reside in the billionaire, "Uh guys, I think I know why communications are down."

* * *

"Loki, may I enter?"

Despite Frigga's voice being soft in volume and gently toned, Loki still found himself flinch slightly at its presence. Not from fright, but because after the weeks of avoiding his parents, no, the King and Queens of Asgard, he really didn't expect either of them to confront him before it was, well, too late.

"Of course." Loki replied back nonchalantly ignoring the quickening pace of his heartbeat.

Frigga entered her son's chambers with a loving and warm smile, eyeing him like a mother did her beloved child as she walked across the room and joined Loki upon his bed. Loki had his nose buried in an old book of the magical variety, but he quickly discarded it away underneath his pillow upon his adoptive mother's entrance.

"My son, how are you fairing?"

Loki held back an eye-roll, "Adequately" came the detached reply.

Though the space between them was no more than an arm's length, Frigga could feel the vast distance that now separated her and Loki. She recalled holding him as an infant, and although not of her blood, she loved him as though he was nothing other than hers and hers alone. How much things had changed from when he was a boy, the cruelty of the time that had passed transforming Loki from her son to this stranger before her.

"Loki, my dear..." Frigga said moving her smooth hand to rest upon his, "so much time has passed since your fall, and even more since you have returned to Asgard. I have missed your company my son, and your continued absence is a pain I can accept no longer." A lesser woman would have begun weeping at the confession and raw emotion.

Loki's first inclination in that brief moment when his eyes met Frigga's and he saw that they bore no lie, was to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, comforting away the grief and the pain that dwelled within both of them. Instead, the darker part of him took hold and he recoiled inwardly at his weakness, snapping his hand away from the woman's touch.

Loki looked upon Frigga with his chin held high, "Your ails is not something by which I can remedy, my Queen. Your son departed long ago. I am no longer the man you once knew."

Frigga shook her head, "I do not believe that Loki. No matter who you are, or who you think you are, you are my son."

Loki's glare turned dark, "I was never your son."

"You are blinded by your own self loathing Loki. Do you not see that you are the only one detesting you for what you are."

"And _what _am I mother?" Loki challenged, his frown deepening and tone dangerous.

Frigga was a perceptive woman, and it did not escape her attention that her son's body temperature had begun to drop, the familiar aura of magic rising within him. She glanced downward, seeing his hands gripping the bed and the tips of his fingers beginning to turn a dark shade of blue. Her son was letting his emotions overtake him once more, and she would not have it, she was not her husband and would not let this conversation steer into a verbal spat of bitter false hatred

Frigga rose from the bed, her fierce stare at her son that of someone who had the confidence of someone with eons of wisdom and clarity, "_What _are you?" forceful and stern, "You are Loki, price of Asgard. You are _my _son. You are son of the Allfather and brother of Thor. We are your kin, your family, and nothing will ever change that. You may deny us Loki, but we will never forsake you." she sighed, "You are strong Loki, stronger than you know, and if there is anything I am sure of, is that you can overcome any adversary... but not alone my dear. Not this time. "

Loki looked up at his mother with widened eyes. He wanted to chastise her words, vow that he would prove her wrong that nothing could change how his _kin _looked upon him, or that he needed anyone, especially his so named _kin_. Even thinking of them as such left a bitter taste in his mouth. For the moment, Loki contemplated, his face emotionless as all the spite and hatred rested on the tip of his tongue.

In silence they gazed at each other, and as Loki rose from his bed and stood before Frigga, she could not tell through the cold expression of his face whether he was preparing to verbally castrate her, or embrace her. Her heart prayed for the latter.

The shock come so sudden that both Loki and Frigga stumbled almost losing their footing. Something powerful had struck the city they knew, and the moment between them had been lost.

Frigga's expression turned to concern as she looked upon her son. Loki's however, for a brief moment, held that of perceptive surety. He knew what this was the beginning of and despite himself he couldn't help but let out a devious smile before he masked his emotions once more. Whether Frigga noticed this or not, Loki did not know.

"Guards!" Loki called out to the golden armoured soldiers normally positioned in the outer corridors of his chambers, but no response came.

Another blast shook the ground, this one less powerful than the first, suggesting that the second had exploded a further distance away. Obviously, Loki contemplated, the first blast had caught Asgard off guard and had hit the city much closer.

It was game time, Loki knew it, and for this plan to work he had to now play his part. Turning to Frigga, he grasped her shoulders tightly demanding, "Stay here, my Queen, where it is safe. I must go and help, barricade the door behind me."

Frigga nodded her consent and watched as Loki ran out of the room, his golden battle armour and helmet materialising around him as he left.

Loki ran through the deserted corridors of the palace following the distinct sound of battle; the screams of warriors and the rumble of an approaching enemy emanating in the distance. The absence of any external interference was welcomed as Loki considered his options. He could act now before anyone knew the better, but surely his absence from the battle would be suspicious. Odin and Thor would undoubtedly already be at the forefront of the conflict. This could jeopardise everything if they were to turn their attentions towards him now. No, patience was needed. So Loki set out on finding Odin and Thor.

* * *

"Are they dead?" Clint asked as Natasha crouched down pressing her fingers into the neck of the body closest to her. Tony meanwhile was taking advantage of his suit - efficiently scanning the other four bodies in their vicinity. The base was silent and the lights were currently out so everyone had a torch in hand, except for Iron Man of course, night vision being another perk of the suit.

They were at the main entrance corridors to the SHIELD base when they happened upon what would likely be their first of many visions of destruction, if the carnage in the corridor alone was anything to go by. It was obvious that whatever infiltrated SHIELD did not come in from the outside. No, the position of the SHIELD agents in the corridors indicated they were attacking something coming from within.

"Looks like it." Natasha replied morbidly at the same time Tony responded, "No."

Natasha looked at Tony with a surprised expression, "Which one?" to which Iron Man responded, "All of them."

Natasha turned back to re-examine her subject. The SHIELD agent had deep red-raw gashes across his chest and stomach, in sets of three, that tore through the standard grade uniform straight into his flesh. There was a shallow pool of blood underneath him, though now the body had stopped bleeding, and he felt cold to the touch. Nothing before her indicated this guy could still be alive, not to mention Natasha's attempt at finding a pulse had been unsuccessful.

"Tony," snapping her head around in sheer bewilderment, "this guy is dead."

Tony initiated another scan run across the area, because despite what information was being displayed on his HUD, even Tony was finding it hard to believe the slashed up bodies in front of them were not dead.

"Scans are accurate," Tony affirmed, "these poor bastards are alive."

"How is that possible?" Clint posed looking over the body of the agent Natasha was crouched beside.

Steve had now joined the spies in examining the body, eyeing something quite peculiar on the edges of one of the agent's wounds, "What is that?" the Captain questioned moving his index finger towards the small splatter of grey liquid.

"Don't touch that!" Natasha piped slapping his hand away.

"She's right," Tony informed, "It's toxic. Preliminary scans suggest it is a paralysing agent, but I won't know more until I get it back to the lab."

"Guys, you better get over here!" Clint yelled from around the bend of the corridor, the three other Avengers just realising now that the archer had wandered off while they were examining the weird toxin. Tony swiftly pulled out a glass tube from behind the left arm plating of his suit, taking a sample of the grey liquid, and joining the others who were making their way to Clint.

Tony, Natasha and Steve turned the corridor and were greeted with the sight of Clint who was poking an alien corpse with one of his arrows. The alien was covered in bullet holes and was lying on a substantial pool of blue blood.

"This one is dead right?" Clint asked, to which Tony nodded.

"Chitauri?" Steve posed.

"It looks different." Natasha said earning nods from her male comrades. The thing had a face similar to a Chitauri, but unlike the humanoid alien soldiers, this creature look more savage with its sharp three fingered hand-claws, unnaturally long arms and hunched postures. The alien was also lacking in armor or weapons, so it was logical it used its claws as its weapons.

"And look at what is dripping from its claws." Tony deadpanned at the recognisable grey liquid. Everyone in the room was able to promptly put two and two together: Alien creature that slices and dices with claws that secrete a paralysing toxin. Excellent.

"Holy fuck," Clint managed gripping his bow tighter, "Seriously, fuck aliens." Well, hard to argue with that one. A few silent seconds passed between the team as they gathered up the nerves to press forward into the dark abyss of the base.

"C'mon guys." Steve urged. "Let's see if we can get the lights back up."

"Down into the depths of hell we go." Clint muttered following Steve down the dark corridors. "Please tell me you have JARVIS through the surveillance system?"

Iron Man shook his head, "All I could get from JARVIS was the footage before the power went down, which isn't much. Just a bunch of our friends here tearing up the place."

Clint moaned, "Great. Fucking great."

* * *

"How could they have caught us unaware?" Thor yelled across at the squad leader who was assembling his warriors at the kingdom's rear gates leading to the grassy fields and eternal springs.

"We do not know your Highness." Came the reply.

"Well, where is Heimdell?"

"Missing."

Thor swallowed uneasily at the information. It was no ordinary assailant that is able to move beyond Heimdell's gaze, or challenge the sentry. Only once had Thor encountered one who was able to block Heimdell's sensory powers.

"Brother!" Loki yelled, jolting Thor from his thoughts.

"Loki" the thunder god greeted. Perhaps it was the anxiety of the impending battle, but Loki could sense unease in his brother, which was peculiar, as Thor was always the more confident of the two when it came to such physical conflicts.

"What is the plan?" Loki asked waiting in earnest for an answer. Thor paused, eyeing his brother, the uncertainties burning inside of him. Deciding to ignore them for the preposterous thoughts that they were, he pushed them aside, and gripped his brother's shoulder.

"The enemy has surrounded the gates but do not enter. Their ships send fire across our walls, which our sorcerers are deflecting. Their armies are converging in the fields and we are preparing to meet them in battle."

Loki nodded, "And where is father?"

"Preparing our ships to engage. "

"Good," Loki said, his golden battle staff materialising into his hand and a wicked smile stretching across his face, "shall we show these fools the might of Asgard then."

Thor gave his brother an approving smile, "Ay!"

Loki stood and watched as Thor honed the forces of Asgard to prepare for the upcoming battle. It was almost impressive, Loki reflected, the level of confidence and presence the thunder god held over the size of warriors before him.

"My friends, defenders of Asgard! Our foes dare march upon our kingdom's gates, threatening our people, threatening our home. On this day they have declared war, and we shall thus meet them on the battlefield. If our enemies yield, we will show them mercy, if not, then they shall know our wrath and we shall deliver to them the glory of death!"

The passionate cries of the warriors was almost deafening. Loki knew if he had said something similar to the warrior crowd, he would not have received the same reaction. Even before his misdeeds, he never commanded the respect or affection of Asgard that Thor did, the beloved son of Odin, the heir to the throne. How he hated the ease to which his brother received such admiration and loyalty, yet never truly comprehended their irreplaceable value and worth.

"Ready brother." Thor smiled.

Loki gave the thunderer a heartening grin, "Indeed. For Asgard!" he bellowed lifting his staff into the air, masking all the bitterness and jealousy, pushing them back into the dark pits of his mind.

Loki moved aside to let Thor take the lead as the gates to Asgard opened to reveal the fields and hills covered with swarms of armoured sword bearing warriors, their faces covered by leather masks strapped tightly around their skulls.

Thor yelled out to the vast army before him, holding mjolnir high above him as he spoke, commending the sky to crackle with thunder, "This is your last chance. Leave this realm... or perish on its lands." A sea of bellows broke out amongst the alien horde who began rushing towards the Asgard warriors.

"So be it then." Thor stated as he hurled bolts of lighting towards the horde, leading his army into the charge.

* * *

"Hurry up Tony," Clint groaned, twitching nerviously at all the dark corners of the control room.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Robin Hood." Tony remarked sarcastically, "I'm working as fast as I can. As you can see, not easy working on a computer with its monitor all slashed up to bits."

Iron Man was presently redirecting the mainframe computer through a cord connected from the command centre to his HUD in an effort to get the power back on. Someone, or something, had been successful in entering the control room and bringing the power down before slashing up all the hardware. Luckily, JARVIS was programmed to send a distress signal to the Avengers should anything like this ever happen - an emergency protocol in SHIELD's computers Tony was happy to assist with - since it meant that he had a direct link to SHIELD databases with the sleeper program, although he told Fury it was a simple base alarm. That may have been a lie.

The members of the Avengers all breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the lights flickered back to life, except Tony, who was relishing in the fact that his brilliance had once again proved to be irreplaceably valuable, "Am I good, or am I good?" he bragged.

"About time." Clint muttered.

"I'd like to see you do better, you medieval relic. Shouldn't you be off scouting a fellowship or something."

Clint drew breath to retort the crack remark but was stunned silent when he noticed Iron Man raising his palm repulsors towards him.

"Whoa Tony, take it easy!" Clint shrieked, instantly moving to grab an arrow from his quiver, realising just too late as Steve shouted across at him, "Clint! Look out!" that Iron Man was not aiming for him.

It all happened so quickly. Clint was tackled from behind, his body falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Normally, he would of simply rolled away despite the feeling of sharp claws digging into his back, but not this time, this time his body betrayed him and although his mind willed his limbs to move, his body did not. Then everything began to get very dark and all he could sense were the disturbing sounds of weapons blasting, and screaming.

* * *

At the outset of the engagement, Loki and Thor stayed in close proximity as they hammered and sliced through the enemy lines. Bodies were beginning to pile up before them and soon their own armour and weapons were dripping with the blue blood of the slain.

"Getting tired brother?" Loki mocked to the thunder god mere metres from him as he retracted his staff from the chest of another slaughtered foe. Thor was busy recalling mjolnir back to his opened palm - the hammer returning after knocking down a dozen of the aliens - and dodging a dagger which was unsuccessfully hurled at his face, still the god cracked a mischievous smile replying, "Thor Odinson, tired? Dear brother, tis the time of Ragnarok when such a thing is shalt occur!" as he grabbed his bulky weapon and swung it to smash the jaw of a charging alien attempting to tackle the god.

Loki coughed a chuckle, for a hot-head Thor was still delightfully entertaining.

The battle raged on, and although the Asgard army was defeating the enemy three fold each fighter, the invaders were many in numbers and still growing. The enemy vessels in the horizon were still pouring out more soldiers and eventually Thor knew numbers alone were going to overtake their defences.

Then, as if prays alones had answered him, from within the golden kingdom came the Asgard's fleet of ships to intercept the invaders, the fleet's shadows moving across the battling armies and out over the fields towards the enemy ships.

The Asgard ships were different from the alien crafts, more wood than metal and resembling boats rather than spaceships, designed to only move across the neighbouring realms of Asgard, but despite their primitive form, the fleet was aided with the power of magic which evened the playing field. Thor knew that Odin would be leading the charge and he had the utmost confidence in his father's skills in war.

Amid fighting, Thor watched Odin's fleet engaged the enemy's, blasts of magic energy flying back and forth between them, neither taking many hits as the Asgard fleet's sorcerers onboard deflected the incoming fire, and the alien crafts shields doing the same. Seeing the Asgard fleet manoeuvring to flank, he knew his father would soon command his forces to breach the enemy ships. Unfortunately the enemy must of realised this too, as before the Asgard fleet reached the required position the enemy ships opened their hulls realising from their depths enormous whale-like creatures to cut off the approaching assault.

Thor's eyes shot up in astonishment at the sight before him. He recognised those creatures instantly and he turned to the closest enemy in his vicinity swinging his hammer violently knocking the legs out from under the alien sending it tumbling to land heavily on its back. The god reached down, gripping the alien's throat and in one fierce swoop ripped the leather mask off its face.

"Chitauri." Thor hissed, throwing the dead corpse angrily back to the ground.

Looking out across the battlefield Thor bellowed, "Loki!" but there was no answer, no sign of his brother.

Loki saw his opportunity the moment the Asgard fleet emerged from the kingdom. Thor and Odin would be adequately distracted, and the armies of Asgard along with them, that he could slip through the palace to the vault. Keeping to the shadows, Loki soon found himself to the stairs leading to the vault, where to his surprise he was greeted with the comment, "Hello Loki."

"Heimdell." Loki replied, "I am surprised to find you here." It was not a lie.

"Are you?" Heimdell coughed, "You think I would not suspect this siege to be your doing? You must think I am a fool to be taken by the same trick twice."

Loki smiled. He had underestimated Odin's guard dog assuming that he would not sense the same magic to shield the Chitauri ships as he had once used to sneak out of Asgard. "Impressive," he grinned deviously, "but it makes no difference" raising his staff and approaching the bulky guardian. This was really wasting valuable time that Loki did not have, but there was no other choice in the matter.

"You will not be entering the vault Loki. Not on this day." Heimdell threatened raising his sword.

"Now who is underestimating who?" Loki taunted charging towards Heimdell, his staff clashing against the large sword. Loki twisted, aiming his staff for the guardians legs, but his move was countered by Heimdell plunging his sword down to block. Loki then leaped backwards, channelling magic in the palm of his free hand and hurling it at Heimdell. The green mist swirled around his face disorientating and confusing the golden god, but it was not enough to disarm him as Loki hurled himself towards him, staff first, but again Heimdell blocked the move with his sword.

Loki stumbled to the side, dodging a fist from Heimdell, and realising his vulnerable position cloned himself into six Lokis to surround the golden god.

The six Loki's began laughing at the guardian who was twisting frantically to pinpoint the real Loki against the effects of the green haze of magic surrounding his eyes. Focusing his sensory powers, Heimdell paused, took a breath, and lunged at one of the clones gripping it forcefully around the neck. Loki choked, then instantly, all the clones faded to green mist and disappeared.

"You think mere tricks can defeat me!" Heimdell bellowed angrily at the prince in his vice, lifting him off his feet into the air to bring him face to face with him, Loki now dropping his staff and gripping Heimdell's wrist.

"No," Loki managed to mumble as the hand around his throat tightened, "but this will."

Heimdell looked down to Loki's hands upon his wrist, realising that the prince's palms were bright aglow green and now the veins running up his arms were also.

Shocked, Heimdell dropped Loki to the ground and stumbled backwards.

"What... what have you done to me?" the guardian choked.

"A powerful paralysing spell. Not meant for you. But you left me no choice." Loki replied as he watched Heimdell fall backwards, a loud thump as he hit the floor, and stayed motionless as if dead at the vault's entry.

Loki sighed. He felt drained after using that spell on Heimdell. For a moment, backing out was a serious consideration. He knew he couldn't use that spell again anytime soon, and it was his ace up the sleeve, so to speak, should things go awry. He hesitated before finally resolving he had come too far to back out now.

Loki moved quickly, opening the large golden doors to the vault and rushing inside.

Across the kingdom of Asgard upon the leading Asgard ship, Odin stiffened in dread. "Loki... no." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Clint! Clint can you hear me?" Natasha yelled at the man in her arms, but the Avenger did not move. His eyes were wide open, but glassed over and unresponsive.

Tony and Steve had finished taking out the alien who ambushed Clint, its hiding place had been behind a nearby desk where it was shielded in shadows. Once the lights came on, it knew it would have been spotted easily enough, so it made its move against the closest person in its vicinity.

Tony rushed over to Clint, pulling the archer onto his side and scanning the puncture wounds in his back. "Same as the others," Iron Man confirmed, "He's been injected with the toxin."

"How do we wake him up?" Natasha asked far too calm yet expected from the trained unemotional assassin that she was. Although her emotions were withheld, Tony could see in those eyes the intense fear that she was holding back, eyes that betrayed the ice and held back the words, _please_, _help him, I just got him back._

Iron Man shook his head, "I don't know."

Steve gave Tony a worried look before Iron Man suggested, "It's best if we finish up here and get him back to the lab. Bruce and I can run tests, see if we can find an antidote."

Steve nodded adding, "There could be more of these things here. Tony you are the most protected, you should do a sweep. I'll check in with Fury and give him an update."

"Gotcha Cap." Tony responded already heading out the control centre, "JARVIS, by-pass all security protocols, let's go find us some aliens."

"Natasha," Steve said gently couching down beside the assassin, "let's get him to the jet." Natasha nodded, letting Captain America lift up the archer in his arms as she drew her guns to provide the two an escort. She would not be caught off-guard again.

It was twenty minutes later when Tony had finished his sweep that he opened up his comm to update his team. "Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Steve and Natasha.

"Found nothing in here apart from more SHIELD stiffs. If there were any more aliens they are long gone."

"Affirmative, meet you at the jet." Steve replied.

Tony made his way to the jet at the front of the base which was now the backdrop to an informal briefing.

"Director, agent Hill." Iron Man greeted as he approached the discussion circle consisting of the two current SHIELD members, Natasha and Steve. Above them Tony could see the behemoth that was the Helicarrier and a swarm of SHIELD agent preparing to enter the New York base.

Steve looked at Tony with hesitation plastered across on his face, which only meant one thing, the Captain knew something Tony didn't know and when Tony found out he wasn't going to like it.

"Give it to me straight." Tony said directly to the Director.

Fury sighed, "We were able to run a full security diagnostic in the base once the power was back up, thank you for that by the way."

"You're welcome." Tony deadpanned.

"Until we retrieve the security footage in our more, _classified _areas, we won't know how they got in, but we know what they were after. Well," the Director groaned, "what they got."

"And what _did _they get." Tony enquired, tone low with a suggestive hint of distrust.

"Loki's staff."

Tony felt his blood boil. _That two faced sonavubitch!_

"Loki's behind this," Iron Man fumed through gritted teeth, "Thor!" he screamed into the sky, the people around him giving his outburst worried looks.

"Thor! You get your Norse ass down here right now!" as loud as Tony could muster before he looked back to his audience. "Don't look at me like that!" he barked, "I'm not crazy. He can hear me loud and clear, well some guardian can hear me, it's all very magical and confusing but that's how it works."

"Well before you go pointing fingers," Natasha posed, "we should at least confirm it really was Loki."

Tony scoffed, "Confirm? Put two and two together Nat. Those alien slasher hounds didn't just knock on the front door. No, they were Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo-ed into the base and then proceeded to tear apart a small squad of the world's best trained agents." the Avenger's theatrical display now involving over dramatic arm flailing. "Who else do we know who can do that? And are we forgetting Loki's unexplained disappearance for two weeks, in which he miraculously returned, covered in scratch marks. So it looks pretty obvious that that asshole was off playing dog whisperer to get back his glowing stick of destiny and I will not let mine be his casualties of war!"

Natasha frowned bitterly, "I care about him too Tony! Don't dare think that I don't, but let's look at all the information first."

"You do that." Tony replied derisively engaging his thrusters. "In the meantime I will be at the lab trying to develop an antidote to the paralysis toxin."

Iron Man flew off into the night heading for Avengers Tower, the hint of the sun rising in the horizon, and he took advantage of the flight time to mentally vent his frustration. He really should of known that blue bastard was up to something the moment he set foot in his tower beseeching forgiveness. The snake probably was on a short leash in Asgard and wanted to use that as an excuse to scout out his staff. Now who knows what he plans on doing with it now that he has it.

Then there was SHIELD, who once again have been caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. No guess what they were doing down in their rabbit hole with Loki's staff; experiments in alien technology, reverse engineering the mind control abilities.

_Power mongering liars_.

So now Tony had a friend down and an antidote to produce, which on that note made him recall that when Loki had returned to earth, slashed to pieces, Thor had healed his brother with those weird-ass god stones.

Tony really hoped that if he wasn't able to develop an antidote, that Thor was able to pay Earth another visit.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi guys. Well this one took a lot longer than I wanted to put up, but here it is in all its glory! This part of the story is the reason I began writing it, and I hope it has lived up to the promise I said it would. I originally wanted it to be one chapter, but it's just gotten so long that I've split it into two, and it also helps to have it in 2 parts as in the next one I want to do some flashbacks so it will help with the timelines.

Please review and let me know what you all thought, it means a lot to me if you can take the time to add a comment, even if it's just a one line. Again, thank you to my followers and messengers, your constant support keeps me going :)


	12. Chapter 12: Game Time Part 2

**Chapter 12: Game Time Part 2**

_-Then-_

The void was a cold, dark and unforgiving place. The very embodiment of torture and punishment. Trapped there Loki longed for death, but the void lacked mercy, denying him the release he so greatly desired. So alone in that empty space, he relived all the pain and hurt for a time that felt like an eternity.

It didn't take long in that oblivion of dark and silence for the voices of those he knew - used to know, had his whole life been a dream? - to begin uttering their incessant and cruel words into Loki's ears.

_Did you truly believe you were one of us?_

_You are a relic_

_A pawn_

_A monster_

_You deserve to die here in the dark_

At first they were soft and unnerving, then they were screaming and yelling until their words alone felt like they were tearing into his skin and Loki was bellowing at them to be silent.

Eventually the delusions felt more real than his own memories. All the lies turned into undeniable truths, and his suffering dissolved into bitter hatred and an unquenchable thirst for vengeance.

It was then, when the resentment and anger had overcome him, that he heard a voice he did not recognise.

"Loki. Fallen god of Asgard." The voice was hard and deep; it's strength and confidence obvious.

Loki snarled, "Who dares refer to me in such a manner!"

Was this voice even real? Had his mind finally broken and given way to insanity?

"One who can help you out of your current... _predicament_" that last word spoken with palpable condensation.

Loki began laughing hysterically for he was sure he had truly lost his mind, "I need no help. Not from anyone. Certainly not from you, or anyone else for that matter."

Loki swore he could hear laughing then before the voice replied, "What if I told you I could give you the very thing that you desire against all else?"

Loki snorted, "And pray tell, _what _is it that I _desire_?"

Loki felt a warm sensation running through his body. The feeling continued until a sudden rush swelled in his head and he buckled in agony. Then, he saw it. It was like watching a memory flash uncontrollably in his mind's eye. Loki of Asgard: content, warm... happy?

Loki's body tremored as he experienced the projection. It was more than just a memory, he was now living through what he was seeing. Feeling what the Loki before him was feeling.

"Yes." Loki let slip, knowing exactly what the voice was offering him, "Yes, by the Nine yes!" the images flashing in his head and the deep want and yearning depriving the trickster of any leverage for negotiation. It was clear, he wanted it more than anything.

With a sudden jolt, the images were gone and Loki returned to the dark emptiness of the void. The abrupt change made the god seethe in rage, "Why show me this! Do you find pleasure in mocking me with things that cannot be done!"

"Oh, it can be done little god, this I can promise."

Loki tired of the patronising tone of the voice speaking to him, but he held back his tongue lashes adopting the old proverb of honey and vinegar.

No one who knew him would doubt that Loki was as knowledgeable of the workings of the world as he was cunning. He knew well enough that nothing in life comes free. "So then," he said, "since you are obviously going to great lengths to convince me that you have something I want, what is it that _you _want in return?"

The voice's response came as though its speaker were bearing a gleaming smile, "I desire a many things Asgardian. However, there is one thing I want that while you cannot give me, you can assist me in acquiring it."

"And what would I be assisting you in acquiring?"

"Something stolen from me a very long time ago." The voice vaguely answered. "With it, I can give you what you desire."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "And why would I assist you in acquiring your stolen article when, if that is indeed all I need to get what I want out of this exchange, I could simply acquire it and use it myself?"

The voice became dangerously hard at the question, "Because, I am the only one with the ability to wield it in such a way to grant you the desired results. You also forget fallen god, your current situation, and the fact that you do not know what I seek to recover, nor do you have any means of freeing yourself from the void."

Loki smiled, "Then I believe I have little choice in the matter and limited ability to bargain."

A few seconds of silence passed before Loki decided, "I will assist you then, and in return, you _will _give me what I want" a demand, not a question. Loki may have been in a poor bargaining position, but that didn't mean he was about to be dominated.

"Be wary Loki of Asgard, a deal with me is binding. Do you understand?"

This may well have been a deal with the devil, but Loki responded without hesitation, "Yes" then he felt the burning of dark magick engulfing his body as if his flesh was being peeled from his very bones. The blackness around him started to flare and soon became a blinding white light. He was being pulled apart and he screamed in agony. Invisible tendrils coiled around him and ripped him from the void.

Loki plunged forward onto the solid ground that was now beneath him, gasping furiously as he tried to take control of the pain that was coursing through his weakened body. The teleportation from the void had been agonising, as could be expected, the physical consequences of the magick dragging someone from the deepest darkest depths of space. The abrupt change of temperature from the long days -months, years?- of cold to where he was now made his flesh burn like he had been tossed into a furnace. Loki tried to examine his surroundings, but the blackness of the void had rendered him incapable of looking upon any degree of light. He was blind, broken and helpless.

It would take Loki weeks to recover, and in that time, he was shown many things. It was laughable the extent to which Loki had been, and Asgard still was, so blind to the bitter and powerful enemies plotting the golden kingdom's demise. It seemed that Odin stole many relics across the Nine Realms, and beyond, and many still harboured a grudge and a longing for retribution.

There were two sides to every story. Now Loki had the opportunity to hear the side of those who objected to the actions of the Aesir. Growing up in the golden kingdom, being fed nothing but the war stories of the Asgardian warriors against their foes, it was eye opening to hear the same tales from those who would describe the conduct Asgard as atrocities.

The lies made Loki bitter, angry and resentful.

Loki heard many a story of the innocent victims of Asgard; those who held power but without provocation were deprived of it because Odin and his father before him decided they alone had the authority to decide which race in the realms were entitled to wield incredible power. That was what the Asgard vault was for after all, to keep powerful items from the wrong hands, well, who Asgard deemed were indeed the 'wrong hands'.

Loki was no fool and he knew that Thanos was not one of these self proclaimed innocent victims. He could feel the malice and malevolence gushing from the Mad Titan, and whatever powerful object he sought to recover from Asgard, it would likely lead to terrible consequences not even Loki could foresee. Loki knew this, but still, he wanted what Thanos was offering so he would assist, and the casualties of the fallout be damned.

So the Titan and Loki wove a plan, a plan that involved a powerful artefact recently discovered on Midgard that was _worth a look_, a staged invasion attempt, a fake rehabilitation - one that even Odin himself would believe - and finally a distraction.

_-Now-_

It only took Loki moments to locate the tesseract once he was inside the vault. It sat so innocently on its mantle, encased in its transparent chamber, its supernatural blue energy shining ever so brightly.

It was almost, _almost_, impressive that that pestilent Stark human was able to build a casing for the tesseract with the ability to suppress its energy from outside sources. The door had been temporarily locked. But no longer. Rushing to the object Loki picked up the chamber and with all the power and force he could muster raised the glass chamber over his head and sent it on a fast short trip towards the ground.

Loki grimaced at how utterly barbaric smashing the chamber felt, but after his confrontation with Heimdell, he really did not have the energy to utilise magic to free the cube.

It only took seconds after releasing the tesseract from its prison that the blue energy began to illuminate, spewing forward a blue streak that concentrated against the vault's wall. Loki watched as the wall itself ripped open and a large armoured man gripping a spear with a glowing blue stone stepped forward into the vault.

A victorious smile spread across Loki's face, "Welcome to the vault of Asgard, Lord Thanos." Thanos in return beamed a triumphant smile. Despite all the efforts of Odin, King of Asgard, the old fool had been undone by the efforts of his very own proclaimed son. How very fitting and satisfying.

Loki watched as the Titan moved beyond him and scanned the vault, his eyes setting upon a golden gauntlet encrusted with gemstones, and wasting no time in seizing the object, casting aside the spear in his hand and with a forceful greedy snatch removing the gauntlet from its mantle and shoving his left hand inside.

The Titan examined the object intently, eyeing the glowing stones encrusted within its gold. "Infinity gauntlet, you are mine once again" he whispered to his possession, until his sights adjusted to a singular point and he frowned in anger.

"A gemstone is missing!" He snarled.

"What." Loki grimaced.

Thanos turned to Loki revealing an empty crevice in the glove ,"There is a gem missing, where is it?" he demanded accusingly to the god.

Loki glared at the Titan whose face had now morphed to a crimson red. "You assume I have knowledge of such things, when I did not even know what object in this vault you so sorely sought!"

"Do not test me little god."

Loki huffed, "If a stone is missing from that gauntlet, it was not by my doing. Perhaps you should take it up with those who deprived you of it in the first place."

An evil smirk spread across the Titan's face, "Perhaps I will."

Loki knew well the expression that Thanos was now wearing as a result of the suggestion. It was a dangerous look that even made Loki want to skulk away into the shadows to hide from the Titan, but Loki was nothing else if not bold. Clearing his throat as he stood before Thanos the raven-haired god demanded, "You have your precious device and I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now you must fulfil yours."

Thanos pulled his eyes away from the glove, still smiling as he concurred, "Indeed. You have done very well Loki. I will uphold my promise."

Loki noticed how the gemstones in the gauntlet began to gleam as Thanos closed the small distance separating them. The Titan towered over Loki, but the god's face held no fear as he stared up into the Titan's red eyes with unwavering certainty. With their eyes fixed together, neither were aware of another's sudden presence until Gungnir was lodged into Thanos' back.

The Mad Titan bellowed, slightly in pain but mostly in shock. Whilst Thanos had not borne the gauntlet's power for eons, the few minutes which he had had to engulf himself with the artefact's energy had provided enough power that he was able to immediately recover from the surprise strike.

Thanos swiped angrily at the staff effortlessly dislodging it from his back, the remaining damage hardly a wound worthy of any further attention. Turning to see his attacker, Thanos simply laughed at the old man before him, "This is what becomes of the great Allfather, attacking his enemy whilst his back is turned."

Odin stood at the entry to the vault, his one eye dangerously on Thanos, "You think that a cretin like you deserves any better?"

Loki stared eyes wide and mouth agape at the Allfather's sudden appearance, the unexpected shock quickly fading to make way for the seething annoyance at being interrupted.

"Oh," Thanos taunted, "You wound me with your words."

Odin stormed forward unsheathing his sword at his side as he walked, "I suggest that you vacate this place immediately Thanos."

The Titan just smiled, "No. Odin King. I don't think I will."

Loki retreated to the side as the other two charged towards each other, Odin with his sword, Thanos making no attempt at unveiling his own weapon. Loki decided that he would intervene, after the initial onslaught, to stop Odin killing Thanos. He still needed the Titan.

Silently in the shadows Loki watched as Odin brought his sword down upon Thanos, only to be stopped in his tracks as the Titan blocked the blade with the gauntlet. Thanos then struck with a vigorous blow of his right fist straight into Odin's side, sending the King with a painful groan into the wall of the vault.

Odin fell ungracefully to the ground, rubble scattering all over his body. Returning to the fight, the two skirmished back and forth, Thanos using the gauntlet to counter Odin's assaults and landing damaging hits in their wake. The Titan moved with a strength and agility that was more ghost than man, impossible to believe if not seen with your own eyes.

Another blow sent Odin across the vault once more, the impact more damaging than the last. Thanos cackled at the fruitless efforts of the Allfather as he attempted to get back onto his feet, his legs giving way underneath him at each attempt

The Titan approached the fallen King, a cruel and malicious glare in his eyes. A killer's gaze. He stopped in his tracks when a green puff of smoke appeared before him, materialising Loki.

Thanos snorted, "Loki God of Lies and Mischief now comes to his King's aid. Overcome with love and devotion for your fake father are we?"

Loki sneered, "Do not assume to know my motivations! You forget your debt Lord Thanos. I refuse to allow you the gratification of your revenge until you make good on our deal."

Thanos brows furrowed in insult. "I forget nothing little god. Now, move aside!"

Loki stood firm, "Not until you give me what I have earned."

At that Thanos lunged forward gripping Loki around the neck. A whimper escaped the lips of the man on the floor, "No." His plea being ignored.

"Very well!" Thanos declared as he brought Loki off the ground. "I will remove from your Jotunn bloodline."

The gems of the gauntlet around Loki's throat let out a flash of multi-coloured lights at the command of its holder. Loki felt a rush of blistering cold to overwhelming heat as his very essence was stripped away, pulled into the glove itself. Then the lights faded and he was roughly dropped to the ground.

Loki clutched at his chest trying to calm his racing heart. He immediately felt different. He was momentarily overcome with delight that it had worked, and now he was no longer a part of that race of despicable monsters. He felt a warmth spread throughout his body, a feeling he had never known his whole life. Yet as his breaths steadied, and mind cleared, Loki realised that the change in his body was not only mere warmth. Something was wrong. So very wrong. He felt weakened and disconnected; unable to feel the branches of Yggdrasil linking through him and beyond into the Nine Realms.

Loki looked up in absolute betrayal and blazing fury, "What have you done to me!"

"Like I promised, former god" Thanos replied coldly.

"This, this... is not..."

"What we agreed. Of course it is."

"No!" Loki screamed stumbling to his feet, almost toppling backwards on top of Odin behind him. "You were to remove my Jotunn heritage! That was the deal!"

Thanos chuckled, "You of all people should have realised the danger in assuming. I showed you how you would be without your abhorrent legacy, but you did not question the consequences of being purged of it. "

Loki gripped himself, feeling light headed and dizzy, "Undo it!" the command only earning a deeper cackle from the Titan. "And renege on our deal? My word is my bond Loki, and I have delivered as promised."

Loki growled as his fury overflowed and he lunged forward to swipe at the Titan, only to be swatted away like an insect.

"Pathetic little maggot!" Thanos yelled, bringing Loki up from the ground by the collar of his coat, "If you have a desire to die alongside your King then so be..." the sentence being cut short as Mjolnir slammed into the side of Thanos' head, the impact of the hammer forcing him to lose his grip on Loki and fall ungracefully to the ground.

Thor, closely followed by Sif and the warriors three, dashed loudly into the vault. Seeing the gathering force, Thanos glowered from the ground. "This is not over Asgardians!" he screamed clenching his fingers in the gauntlet into a fist and closing his eyes in concentration; disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Thor stopped abruptly in the centre of the vault, Loki before him, Odin to his side against the wall. "Where is he!" the god bellowed, returning Mjolnir to his hand and raising the weapon into the air ready to strike.

A murmur drifted from the ground "Gone," the voice breaking the concentration of the thunderer who swiftly went to his father's side.

"Father, what happened?" Thor asked as Fandrall and Hogun assisted Odin back onto his feet. Behind them, Loki was slowly lifting himself to his knees, his back to the others, with Sif by Thor's side staring at the god of lies guardedly.

Odin shook his head, "A raid in the vault. Regrettably, an object of great power has been taken."

"What? How did they get in?" Volstagg spat, temporarily forgetting his manners in the heat of battle.

A small voice answered behind him, "I let them in" all eyes drifting to the back of the slumping figure on his knees. Sif was the first to react, drawing her sword and marching it point first towards Loki.

"You traitorous worm!" she yelled, bringing her sword forward and jabbing it into his back. "On your command Allfather, I will see justice is done for this treason."

Feeling the tip of the blade dig into his back, Loki didn't flinch, didn't move forward away from the sharp metal. Instead he knelt back letting it bury itself deeper into his clothes. "Do it then," he urged, "do it and be done with it."

Thor looked upon his brother with conflicting emotions of pity, betrayal and anger. His first inclination was to ward off Sif, chastise her violent actions against his brother, yet he stayed his hand this time as he looked upon his father beside him; battered and defeated. It was a rare sight to see Odin Allfather, mighty King of Asgard, outdone in battle.

Thor found it bewildering how he constantly found himself in the same situation time and time again when it came to Loki; confused and utterly blindsided by someone he loved and thought he could trust. It did not matter that Loki had burned him in the past. Thor whole heartedly thought his brother could change. Was capable of change. And that all Loki needed was the right amount of support and motivation. He believed it more than anyone else, and he knew, that made him susceptible to Loki's manipulation. But Thor was also stubborn, so even though he knew this well, he would not admit it - even to himself - that Loki could not be more than the god of lies and mischief. So once more, the brother of Loki found himself looking upon his brother with dread, his eyes asking with no amount of words spoken, _what have you wrought upon us brother? _

The indifferent eyes of Sif and the warriors three stared at Odin waiting for a decision. It was a well known truth that the friends of Thor never did really care for Loki and his trickery and mischief. They would shed no tears if the King commanded them to end his life this day.

"No." Odin finally ordered them, "He will stand trial for his crimes. Take him to the dungeons." Sif withdrew her blade as Loki slumped forward, his back still to those behind him. Thor and Odin left the room before Loki was dragged to his feet by Sif and the warriors three, escorting the raven haired traitor to the cells beneath the palace.

The corridors leading from the vault were as silent as tombs of the dead, the distinct sound of battle no longer filling the hallways. It gave Thor pause as to where his father was heading, and what had transpired outside the palace in his absence.

A messenger had been bolting through the palace when he spotted Odin, delivering a message that the battle had been won and the enemy retreated from the fields of Asgard. Both Thor and Odin knew this was not a result of might of their soldiers, but because their enemy had acquired what they had came for. So, they realised, it had been an orchestrated distraction all along.

Odin's eyebrows furrowed deeper into a combination of frustration and rage, both boiling inside him tempting to be unleashed. Rudely, he dismissed the messenger.

Thor was hesitant to discuss with his father the repercussions they now would face when the King was obviously withholding his outrage, but the thunderer had never been patient.

Following Odin into the throne room and noting that they were alone, he confronted the Allfather. "Father. We must discuss what is to be done about our enemy."

"Not right now Thor." Odin curtly replied at Thor behind his back, not turning around to face his son as he spoke.

"But Father..."

"Stop!" came the threatening shout booming throughout the great golden hall. The sudden loud noise made Thor startle, but he adamantly persisted, "Father, I understand Loki's betrayal has injured you. But we must act. If what you say is true that a powerful weapon has been stolen we must..."

That was when Odin turned around to face Thor, and he saw then, that the King's eyes were unfocused, wet and glazed over, yet contained like a veil of invisible force was holding it all back.

"That is not the only thing that has been taken, nor the most imperative" Odin stated flatly, his mind still absent in his thoughts.

"Of what do you speak father." Thor asked as he stood before the King of Asgard.

Odin rubbed his hands across his face, the years of stress and strain ever present across his aged features. Sighing, he looked at Thor with a stern expression, "The man who breached our walls was Thanos. One of the last surviving Titanian Eternals. The Mad Titan. He has taken the infinity gauntlet and he will use it throughout the Nine Realms to the destruction of many. I deprived him long ago of the powers of the gauntlet to protect the Nine Realms."

"Then we must stop him again." Thor answered sternly, his immaturity showing.

"Thanos is not only strong, but intelligent." Odin argued."With the aid of the gauntlet he will be neigh unstoppable."

Thor's brows furrowed together, "Then how did you defeat him before?"

"He underestimated me. I don't believe he will be making the same mistake twice."

Thor knew if there was any value in Odin disclosing an old war story, then the wise king would do so. So rather than persist, the thunderer returned to the issue at hand. "What powers does the gauntlet hold?"

"The gauntlet holds six gems. Time, space, soul, reality, power and mind. Each granting the holder the ability to control that which the gems are so named." The explanation made Thor swallow in dread. With such powers, one could be indestructible.

Thor shook his head in confusion, "How could the appropriation of this object not be more imperative than anything else?"

A moment of silence lingered until Odin spoke, "In exchange for assisting him acquire the gauntlet, Thanos used its power to remove Loki's Jotunn bloodline."

Thor opened his mouth to speak but the Allfather continued anticipating the inquiry, "Without his Jotunn heritage, Loki is no longer an immortal."

A heavy silence fell over the throne room before Thor asked, almost pleading, "Can't you simply return Loki to his former self, as you were able to do so with me."

Odin exhaled hard, his despair obvious. "This is different. I did not remove your gifts, simply transferred them. Loki's has been stripped by the gauntlet. Only the gauntlet can return them."

Thor frowned, looking upon Odin with stubborn determination. "Then we will find a way to retrieve the gauntlet."

The response was slow and painful. "We may not be able to do so in time."

"Why?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"Loki's treachery has caused many deaths this day. Asgard will demand swift and just punishment..." Swallowing hard Odin confessed, the heavy burden upon his shoulders as the King of many, "I fear for the determination of his trial. Either I will be forced to order his execution or worse still, exile. I do not believe he can survive either."

**A/N**

So yes, good job Loki - you royally stuffed up again!

I am not sure if I am 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I think by the end it flowed like I wanted it to.

To be clear, I have woven in my story that Loki's immortality derived from his frost giant parentage rather than his Aesir. I think the traditional story is he is half Jotunn, have Aesir, but like you take traits from one parent to another, for the sake of the story, he doesn't get his awesome godliness from his mother. Anyways, hope this chapter was satisfying, sorry about the wait though! I had to re-write it a few times.


	13. Chapter 13: Escape from Asgard

**Chapter 13: Escape from Asgard**

"So what Son of Odin, come to gloat have you then?"

Loki's voice was low and cold; full of scorn and hostility. Thor could barely make out his brother in the darkness of the dungeon cell, the rattling of the chains the only indication that Loki had been restrained in the shadowed corner of the stone room.

It had been twelve hours since the _former God_ of Lies and Mischief was dragged forcibly to his cell and bound to its walls by thick rusty shackles and chains. He hadn't expected to be handled delicately, nevertheless he was bitterly resentful to the Warriors Three for their treatment of him, and especially Sif, who Loki could sense - even in the darkness of the dungeon- bore a wide grin as she snapped the chains shut around his wrists and ankles. Whether they were aware of Loki's sudden mortality was irrelevant, Loki thought, they would have chosen to bind him nonetheless if for nothing else but the pleasure in stringing him down like an animal.

And these were the people he once called friends.

The time spent in the dungeon had already been laborious for Loki. Being purged of his Jotunn lineage, he felt the cold like he had never felt as a child of the winter. It was like needles, piercing at his flesh, and his body screamed with the spread of the fiery chill. The once god struggled with the vulnerabilities connected to that of a mortal body - the pains of hunger, of exhaustion and tiredness of a body begging for rest and recovery, the weighted chains upon his limbs burying themselves into his delicate skin cutting into his flesh. It all made Loki all the more resentful and bitter.

Thor remained silent as he cautiously paced into the cell, Mjolnir dormant and held at his side like an extension of the thunderer's arm. Slowly his eyes adjusted, and he could see the raven haired man stripped of everything but his leather pants, his skin prickled from the cold, body covered in blotches of multi-coloured bruises, chains tangled around his limbs to keep him from moving more than three feet from the wall.

Thor couldn't help furrowing his eyebrows, looking upon Loki with obvious pity and concern.

Loki snarled at the expression upon Thor's face, "How dare you pity me!" breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling furiously, "I pity you! Even in this despicable state, you are far more pathetic than I. You are a cowering submissive dog! An arrogant savage with a crown placed upon his head not through his worth or earning, but because his father is the King, and who better fitted to a throne of the undeserving and arrogant than..."

Loki gasped, his words swiftly halted as Thor lunged forward towards him, dropping his hammer in his wake. He prepared his body for the lashing that was forthcoming, Loki well aware that his words consistently had the result of receiving a rise out of Thor, and despite his mortal form, it was foolish to suppose Thor would react any differently to being taunted.

Loki froze as the blonde god wrapped his hands around the shackles of his left wrist; waiting with gritted teeth for the agonising surge of pain that would follow. No words could describe his shock as the sounds of metal breaking echoed through the cell, and he realised as Thor moved to the shackles on his right wrist and then to his ankles, that the other was releasing him.

"What... are you doing you fool?" Loki stuttered.

Ignoring the question, Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet. "follow me" he commanded, turning to grab Mjolnir and departing the cell, leaving no opportunity for Loki to object.

Shakily rising to his feet, Loki followed obediently, his silver tongue abnormally silent in his mouth.

Surprise barely described how he felt at the present moment. In the hours spent chained in the dungeons Loki had come to accept the unavoidable truth, the fact that after all that had transpired, Loki's ties to Asgard (well, any that had survived until recent) were now utterly severed and bridges burned beyond repair. From the very beginning, he had used and manipulated those around him to his own ends. Even way before the void, he manipulated Thor to prove a point. Now his misdeeds following his fall were all out in the open: his allegiance to Thanos, the feigned invasion of Midgard, the deal behind it, the ultimate agenda. And through it all Thor had been at the centre. The fondness of his fake brother had been the mischief makers' main tool to weave and the thunder god must have known this, realised it, and overcome with resentment at its truth. Yet through all the deception, lies and betrayal, here he was, leading Loki away from the chains he so justly deserved.

The god and the mortal walked briskly from the dungeons and into the palace hallways in silence. Loki instantly noticed the lack of guards stationed in their route. Normally they would have passed several guards to the entry of the dungeons and several more through the palace halls. A result of the recent siege in Asgard, Loki thought, or perhaps this was Thor's doing. It did not escape his attention that Thor's body was tense and anxious, obviously Thor's decision to intervene in Loki's imprisonment did not have open assent.

Loki paused, contemplating whether to ask Thor if he was leading him to his death. A private execution by the one he so consistently wronged. But even Loki could not believe Thor to be so callous. No, the thunderer was not leading Loki to his death. So what was his plan then? He pondered. Was this Thor's attempt at a rescue? Was Thor so foolish as to believe Loki had the choice to flee. There was no place he would be safe. It would be pointless to remain on Asgard, sooner or later he would be located and dragged back to the chains, or worse so, to the guillotine. It was suicide to venture to Jotunheim. He would be executed on Midgard and that left no other realm where a mortal could survive the long term against the hostile inhabitants or that which weren't allied with Asgard and would promptly expedite him back to face justice. Outside the nine realms, well, the unknown was just as dangerous.

Loki knew there was no place for him, as a mortal man, to run. He was also certain Thor must know this as well, so where then was he leading him?

Soon Loki found himself on the southern edges of the palace, overlooking the grassy fields and eternal springs. It was from the high vantage point that he could see the destruction that had been wrought upon the kingdom. The very balcony where he stood was in tatters, no longer a safe barrier along their edges to prevent a painful, or in the case of Loki's mortality, deadly drop. The fields were still smoking and small flames still burnt in patches; bodies of Aesir warriors and alien soldiers were still scattered across the once lush green but now red stained grassy plains.

Staring at what had been wrought, Loki hadn't noticed until a hard hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, that there waiting in the shadows was Queen Frigga.

Frigga's expression was hard and her eyes full of resolve, contrasting the uncertain and wide eyed expression of Loki.

"My Quee..." Loki managed before the palm of the woman standing before him slapped him passionately across the face. Frigga let Loki look upon her stern expression, allowing the act to sink in along with the hurt in her eyes, before she leant forward and took the man into her embrace. She kissed both his cheeks slowly and then turned to Thor, pointing to an object in the corner alcove of the balcony.

"Thor," she said with a shaky voice, "that is for you. I have some clothes in there for your brother, best he put them on now."

Thor did as he was requested, setting his hammer down, and retrieving the large brown sling bag, opening it to reveal a green lace shirt and boots Loki recognised as his clothing. Thor handed Loki his garments and threw the bag and its remaining contents over his shoulder.

Loki watched as Frigga walked across to Thor's side, embracing him, kissing his cheeks in motherly affection. Thor returned the sentiment before returning Mjolnir to his side.

The confusion of the situation finally caught up with Loki and he frowned, irritated and frustrated, enquiring, "Would someone be so kind as to explain what is happening?"

"Quiet Loki." Came Frigga's curt reply, "And put on your clothes."

Loki sighed, but did as he was told. Frigga then moved to have her back to Loki and reached into her pocket. Loki could not see what she handed to Thor, but he watched and heard the discussion between them with intense concentration.

"Is this it then?" Thor asked, grasping something in his free hand away from Loki's sight.

"Yes. You can feel it can't you?" Frigga asked.

Thor nodded.

"Good. You will need to concentrate on the exact moment we discussed. And remember what I told you."

"Yes mother."

Once Loki was dressed Frigga called him over, moving him to stand beside Thor. Loki saw how Thor held something in his hand beside him. It was small, small enough to be shielded completely from his eyes in Thor's closed fist. Before Loki could voice his frustrations at being kept in the dark, Frigga grabbed his hand nearest to Thor's fist that was grasping the mystery object and wrapped the two together.

Loki's first reaction was to try and withdraw his hand, but Frigga held the two in place, forcing Loki's palm to grasp Thor's fist, ordering as she held tightly, "Loki, remain still and hold tight to your brother" before stepping back away from her sons. Instantly, Loki felt a surge course throughout his body and gasped. Beside him, he could feel Thor do the same. Around the two, everything began to shift and change like they were watching the world on rewind from inside a protective bubble. They watched as the grassy fields before then turned from a graveyard to an epic battle scene; the balcony they stood transforming from ruin to its former golden glory.

The world finally slowing down and resuming the normal flow of time, Loki caught his breath and looked around unbelieving that he had been transported back to when Thanos had begun the assault on Asgard. At the front of the balcony where he and Thor stood were a line of sorcerers of the golden Kingdom, working to deflect the barrage of attacks from the Chitauri ships.

Examining around him and spotting what he was searching for, Thor quickly approached one of the magic defenders Loki instantly recognised as Asgard's alchemist. Loki also noticed Thor discretely, and failing to hide it from Loki's attention, slip something into his pocket from the hand Loki held onto before their time jump.

"My Prince? Why are you here? Aren't you needed on the battlefield?" The alchemist asked slightly startled.

"My friend," Thor addressed the mage, "We need you to send us to Midgard."

Thor turned leading the mage to where Loki stood. The alchemist joined them voicing his confusion, "Now, my Prince? In the heat of battle. You are sorely needed here. And such magic will completely drain me, I will not be able to assist in defending the palace."

Thor nodded his resolve. "Yes, now. I command it. There is no time for questions."

Thor furrowed his brow in resolve and looked sternly at the magic wielder. Relenting, the alchemist sighed and nodded his agreement before raising his hands to wield the required magic.

"Where to on Midgard my Prince?"

"Where I first arrived after I was banished from Asgard."

After a few moments the two were gone from the balcony, the mage falling to his knees in exhaustion. Turning once more to the raging battle, he watched the work of his fellow sorcerers before him, trying frantically to regain his strength to assist them. Too late did the alchemist react as he saw a projectile from the Chitauri ships breach the magic barrier and hurtle itself towards the balcony.

* * *

It was night time on Earth when Thor and Loki arrived. Dust and dirt in the air greeted their arrival, so too did the cold dark of the barren desert, the moon and stars their only beacons of light.

Sparing Loki a momentary glance, his expression solemn and gaze distant, Thor turned and began walking towards to what Loki could recognise in the distance as the faint glow of artificial lights. Most likely, he deduced, a small settlement of humans.

Loki was no simpleton. He knew exactly what Thor had in his possession. He did not know how Thor, or Frigga for that matter, came into possession of the Time Gem -did they acquire it before the invasion? did they know what Loki was planning? and if they did, why didn't they stop him? - but at this moment those perplexing questions did not overly concern him. Right now, priority number one was the Time Gem itself.

"Thor, give it to me!" Loki demanded. Thor came to a halt turning to face the other, the moonlight illuminating the deep frown upon his face.

Loki approached the thunderer, his own frown and glare matching Thor's, "I know what it is that you possess. And I demand that you give it to me."

"No Loki." Came the short and curt answer.

If Loki were not a mere feeble mortal, he would of struck Thor from behind sharply across the head and just simply taken what he wanted from him. But he knew his limitations and unfortunately that option was not available.

"Are you so idiotic that you do not see the opportunity before us. With the Time Gem we can go back to when all this started. We can stop Thanos invading Asgard." Loki intentionally omitting the words, _we can prevent me from becoming mortal,_ but Thor knew Loki well enough to know that is what he really meant.

"We cannot interfere with the events of the past brother."

Loki snorted, "We have already done so by travelling like we did here."

"No" Thor argued, "We were meant to be here."

"You are talking nonsense!" Loki spat walking towards Thor until he was an arm's length away, "give me the gem Thor."

"No. And it is the last I will hear of it." Thor snapped turning his back to Loki and resuming his trek to the distant town.

Loki let out an inhuman yell before charging forward to strike at Thor from behind, only to be greeted by the thunderer's forearm whirling around and smacking him to the ground. Thor stepped above Loki leaning down to effortlessly with a signal hand pull the thrashing raven haired man by the front of his shirt to bring them face to face.

Thor bared his teeth liked a feral creature, "You dare attack me after all I've done! Do you not comprehend what it means for me to be here!" his screams bringing Loki's attacks to a sudden halt, "I have defied the command of the Royal Court to have you executed. Yes Loki, I speak no lies, you were to be executed on the morn. By freeing you I have abandoned my right to the throne. My treason forbids my return to Asgard. I shall never be able to return to our home." Dropping Loki to the ground in a heap and turning his back once more, sighing heavily before he spoke, "And you are mortal now. You will live a mortal life and then I will have to live with the repercussions of your offenses."

Loki hissed a venomous growl, returning to his feet to confront the other, "This is so typical of the beloved prince of Asgard. I am the one fated to die a mortal and yet you make this all about you and what you will endure."

Ignoring the way Thor's hand gripped tighter around his hammer Loki persisted, "You have always abstracted attention from me. Even in our youth you complained of the pressure of being heir to the throne, the expectations of Father and of Asgard, yet there I stood in the shadows reminded every day of my shortcomings compared to my glorious brother."

In his rant Loki had rounded Thor and now stood before the other in arms reach.

"And what would you have had me do. I was but a child Loki!" Thor yelled.

"And so was I!" If Thor had noticed the tears swell up in the corners of Loki's eyes, he did not react to them, allowing Loki to continue to speak.

"And you would have known if you ever bothered to take notice of someone other than yourself."

"So what do you want Loki. An apology? I have conveyed such regrets once before which only resulted in you trying to kill me."

Loki scoffed, "Yes, and I remember your words clearly. 'Whatever I have done to wrong you.' How could you possibly be sorry when you don't even know for what you are apologising for!"

Thor moved his free hand towards Loki forcing the other to flinch in concern, "Yet still," the blonde god began in a calmer voice as he grasped Loki's neck gently, "I apologised brother. But they are mere words. I may not have stood beside you like I should when were young, but I have defended and believed in you despite everything you have done. And I am still here brother."

A soft laugh escaped Loki's lips, "I have not asked you to be."

"You do not have to. I am your brother, it is my place."

Loki's expression darkened as he pulled away from Thor's hand, "You are not my brother."

Thor's face hardened in turn, "Not by blood, but I am by choice."

"Choice" Loki murmured with disgust under his breath, "Well that is a privilege that I have never had Odinson."

"You lie Loki, even to yourself." Thor said which instantly garnered a hateful glare from Loki, who moved to speak, but Thor continued before his brother could lash out his objection, "It was your choices that lead you to this."

Loki felt his stomach turn in fury at the accusation, "Was it my choice then to be trapped in the void, facing unending torment and anguish, powerless to end it! Did I have a choice in making the deal that I did? I could have endured that torture until there was nothing left of me, and then the Mad Titan would have returned for me, and used me all the same. It mattered not whether I had something to garner from the arrangement, I had no choice in my actions, I could only decide the time and my degree of sanity when they were to be carried out."

Thor shook his head, "I do not speak of your choice to suffer in the void brother. But it was your choice not to tell anyone of the deal you made, and..." the god hesitated momentarily, deciding to speak the words that caused his pause , "... and it was your choice to let go."

"What?" Loki said narrowing his eyes.

"You are the one that let go that day on the Bifrost Loki. I did not toss you into an abyss, brother."

Loki grimaced, "Did your father tell you that? You are so misguided and easily manipulated you accept anything he tells as true, even if you saw otherwise with your own eyes."

* * *

Tony was on the approach to Stark Tower, dawn on the verge of breaking over the city, when JARVIS relayed new information from his portal detection system.

"Where was the anomaly?" he asked mid way reading through the data streaming across his HUD.

"New Mexico Sir" his AI answered, "about four hours flight time from here. Half that if you travel at the thrusters full capacity.

Tony considered the location to be too much a coincidence to ignore.

"Same place Thor first landed?"

"It would appear so Sir."

Tony knew he had an injured team mate to attend to and a cure to develop, but something told him if he wanted answers he would find them in New Mexico, and luckily he had someone more qualified than himself in biological science to fill his shoes.

"JARVIS, inform Bruce of the new information. Keep the others in the dark. Tell him I am going to need him to start working on a cure for Clint. I will drop him the sample then we are heading to New Mexico."

"I have already prepared a flight plan Sir."

* * *

Dawn broke over the desert as Thor and Loki marched towards the rural town in Galisteo, New Mexico, trekking in a tense silence following their passionate conversation.

Uneasy silence had settled between them shortly after Thor blamed Loki for releasing his grip that terrible day so long ago in Asgard, as they hung helplessly from the Bifrost, plunging himself into the void. Loki denied the incident fervently. Thor wondered just how lost his brother had become to believe his own lies so deeply, and whether there was truly any way to bring him back from that.

The small town had barely awoken when Thor and Loki strolled into its streets. In his first visit, Thor made his presence known without a care as to the people noticing him. Now, he marched silently, avoiding traffic, Loki following, as he searched for a specific place. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, the stores in the miniature settlement being few in number helping with his search.

Thor turned to Loki and signalled the man to follow as he approached a store thats storefront sign read, 'Jenna's Clothing, Shoes and Accessories' entering the glass doors like any other average customer.

"Shop keep," Thor yelled when no one greeted his entry, "my comrade and I require clothing."

Looking slightly startled from the yell, a young thinly framed woman wearing a tight fitted singlet and shorts, suitable for the desert heat, with her long hair in a ponytail came from the back of the store room to answer. "I am sorry Sir but we aren't open until... whoa..." she faltered, "what the hell are you wearing?"

Thor smiled wide in greeting and noticed how the woman's, whose name tag read Anne, eyes drifted down to notice with wide eyed caution the hammer in Thor's left hand.

"Do not fear my Lady. I am merely a customer seeking to obtain some garments."

Anne looked behind the armoured red cloaked man to Loki, who was standing behind his larger comrade with his arms crossed and eyes glaring at her, "Ah ha. Um, we still do not open until nine."

"Might I beseech you, " Thor pleaded, "to make an exception. This is an urgent circumstance."

Anne examined the two men in front of her before responding, "I bet."

Sighing and surrendering to the puppy dog eyes of the blonde man she conceded after tentative deliberation, "Fine, ok. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to try on."

"Many thanks." Thor replied with a bow turning to Loki and directing, "brother, find some clothing for yourself to wear so we can blend in and travel unnoticed."

Loki rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He knew that between himself and Thor, Thor was not the unwelcomed one here on Midgard. So it would serve him best that they attract the least amount of attention possible.

Loki was the first to find suitable attire, Thor taking a bit longer to find clothing his size. Loki chose a plain green shirt and black jeans, Thor going for blue jeans and a tight red shirt. Loki rolled his eyes at the thunderer's choice of colouring, Thor doing the same at Loki.

When it came to paying, Thor dug deep into his bag, Anne grimacing at the material of the bag which she could tell was obviously made of animal skin. The shop assistant's face contorting further at the currency produced by the blonde man.

"Um, I'm sorry, cash or credit only." As she eyed the four golden pebbles on the counter.

"I'm sorry," Thor explained, "We only have gold to exchange for the clothes."

In the background, Loki was rubbing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

Anne brought a magnet from underneath the counter and held it above the golden stones noting how they didn't stick.

"Tell you what," she said, "I'll pay for your clothes in exchange for these." Anne offered pointing at the golden currency. Well, she thought, this could well be her college intuition if they were legit. It was no more than a gamble than the lottery. And screw her boss if they were real! That guy is a pervert who won't stop staring at her ass.

Thor took Anne's hand in his grasp, "Thank you my Lady" he smiled and pressed a kiss to her hand. Anne laughed pulling her hand back watching as the two strange men exited the store.

Thor returned the bag to his shoulder, the contents substantially heavier with Mjolnir and both men's Asgardian clothing inside.

"Where to now Thor?" Loki asked disdainfully, "since we look like humans are we to toil in the dirt like one. Hmm, find a trade and work for the rest of my life? Is that your brilliant plan?"

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki and walked off in search again. Loki followed close behind, off put by the dirty humans who were now scattered throughout the town streets. They came to a stop once Thor located a familiar restaurant.

Heading inside with Loki in tow Thor looked around at the small number of morning customers, his eyes settling on a familiar face at the counter.

Approaching the bearded well rounded man Thor tapped him on his shoulder asking, "My friend, do you remember me from some time back? I attended these premises with friends I am now seeking to reunite with."

The man looked at Thor with a puzzled expression, "Well I'll be" came a voice from behind the counter, "I remember you! " the waitress exclaimed, "You're the guy who 'ere fought that alien robot! You remember him don't ya Jared."

The man seated at the counter eyes shot open wide, "Yes!" leaping from his stool to passionately shake Thor's hand. "You're our town's hero my boy."

Thor's smile grew so wide it overtook half his face, while behind him Loki scoffed in disgust, to the ignorance of the people around him gathering about the blonde man. Unable to bear any more of this repulsive display, he slipped out of the restaurant, hearing Thor questioning his admirers as he left something concerning the location of a woman named Jane Foster.

"The champion of insects" Loki snarled under his breath.

Turning his sight to the people around him Loki held back a sickened scowl. Here he was, a former god, at the level of mortals. What cruel mockery was his fortune that he was to live and die as a creature he once so easily found dispensable. Lost in his own thoughts, Loki did not even notice the booming sound of repulsors flying overhead.

* * *

Colonel James Rhodes was under radio silence when the mobile telecommunication of his suit began ringing. The Colonial was accustomed to sudden shocks in his line of work, which made him ever more thankful that he wouldn't need to worry too much (life threatening amounts anyway) about small scale explosives in the field thanks to being War Machine, yet despite his extensive experience in loud abrupt and unexpected noises, Rhodes found himself startled to the point of letting out a quiet yelp.

Gritting his teeth, he took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Colonial Rhodes?"

Immediately James did not recognise the voice and went on the defensive.

"Who is this? How did you get this number? This is a secret US military line and unauthorised use will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law -"

"Whoa, Colonial" the voice interrupted, "It's me Bruce. And JARVIS game me this number."

"Banner? But how did JARVIS - " James let his teeth grit even tighter, "Dammit Tony!" he let out to himself before continuing, "Look Dr Banner, I am not exactly in the most secure position right now -"

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't think it was an emergency."

Sighing, Rhodes said, "Ok, I am listening."

That is when Bruce informed Colonial James Rhodes, best friend of Tony Stark, about the siege at the SHIELD New York base, the unfortunate condition of Hawkeye, and the doctor's concern about Iron Man flying off to New Mexico to investigate a 'portal occurrence' as the man described it, which followed another extensive explanation of their 'portal detection device'.

It wouldn't take long for the Colonial to arrange a leave of absence from his current deployment in Peru. The maoist guerrilla insurgents would have to wait.

* * *

If it wasn't for JARVIS scanning the area of any sign of a Norse God, Tony would not have even spared a second glance at the black haired man standing outside a small restaurant in the tiny rural town. Despite his AI confirming , according to facial recognition software, it was a ninety five percent chance that the green shirted man was indeed the super-villain Loki, even Tony was hesitant to believe Loki would be simply standing there leaning casually in New Mexico wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you sure JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"As sure as I can be with the data at hand Sir."

"Well then, let's go pay tall, dark and evil a visit" Tony stated redirecting his trajectory towards the ground.

The first thing that grabbed Loki's attention was the noise. Turning his eyes to the source, he realised too late, thanks to the glare of the blazing sun, that Iron Man was on a decent and headed straight for him. His first reaction was to try and take cover inside the restaurant, but his feet just would not carry him fast enough, and before he could pull open those damned glass doors Iron Man had flown down and grabbed Loki's arm and taken back off into the sky.

**Author's note**

I am so sorry for the slow update everyone. To be honest I had major writer's block and just couldn't figure out how I wanted this story to run from where I had left it. After writing this chapter a few times, then screaming at it to kneel, this is the end result. I decided to put in a lot of event which will lead to more exciting chapters ahead!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Much love! Also thank you to jaquelinelittle who left a lot of chapter by chapter feedback. I am sorry that I couldn't reply to your reviews as it was a guest sign in, but regarding some of your comments (also guys please feel free to not read this enormous A/N and I'm sorry for making it so long!):

Chapter 2

- in relation to travelling between the realms, in my little universe I consider travelling between Asgard to Midgard to be a lot more difficult that say Asgard to Jotunheim. I kind of put Earth on a completely different metaphysical plane that the immortal realms, and although they are all linked through Yggdrasil, Earth is still on a different plane of existence which is why magic isn't as prominent here as it is in the other realms. So it is harder, but possible, so you need people like the alchemist to do it. In 'Thor' Loki showed us he could at least project himself to Midgard, and I think he could probably make the leap, but he just doesn't want to since he is selfish and would rather have someone else completely drain themselves doing so.

Chapter 3

- although Loki's high scale assault in New York would have been plastered all over the news, I think SHIELD still would not have gone public with Asgard just yet. Aliens yes, but not immortal gods. That's why I have written Loki's apology directed at SHIELD and the Avengers. Plus the public outcry if Loki is behind it and walking free after everything would make a public apology unadvisable.

Chapter 4

- when I wrote 'castrated' I meant figuratively. I would hate a neutered LokI!

- I try to remember that Asagrd sees Jotunheim as abhorrent monsters, so destroying Jotunheim would, compared to conquering Earth and murdering humans was the lesser of two evil deeds. Both evil, but after Jotunheim everyone assumed Loki dead and surely people in Asgard would be quite rattled to hear Loki alive and causing destruction in Midgard. As an Aesir citizen I would question whether my king lied the whole time about Loki's death.

Chapter 7

- I guess Loki wasn't just taken straight back to Asgard because they didn't know how badly hurt he was, or whether they could move him, or whether he was Loki at all (or dead).

- I think Bruce would feel comfortable with the containment area. He avoids high population areas due to the fear of hulking out, so it is like a safety net, despite the fact that it is useless if he is a few floors away.

Chapter 10

- I think Loki can also heal others- but he is selfish, so he rarely does so.

- Nice comment - ' Well, so? Somebody dropped a nuke on New York without his consent, and only Stark saved the town.' Burn!

Chapter 11

- I have written it so the Chitauri are outside the nine realms until they invade. Like the Skrulls, and outside Heimdell's gaze. I am not sure if this is right, but it explains why he can't see them. Then again, Thor knew about the Chitauri in the Avengers. Not sure how he got the knowledge in Avengers, I am guessing an out-of-the-nine-realms informant.

- In my story Thanos and the Other can wield magic just as powerful as Loki. I think he could be able to teach them to block Heimdell's gaze, even from a large army, if Thanos had the resources to enhance his magic (which, being Thanos, I assumed he did on his way to Asgard).


End file.
